Of Pirates, Thieves, and A Dead Man's Chest
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Will and Lizzie are set to marry, but something goes wrong and everyone is out for Jack. Sam is faced with a choice that could leave him friendless and Jason is trying to make sure that his father isn't killed. Meanwhile, Beckett, is on the rampage and he's got his eyes on something and it isn't good. And as Davy Jones closes in on Jack, a race to the Key to the Chest is underway.
1. Chapter 1

(~Chapter 1: A Wedding Interrupted and Jack Sparrow's Vexing~)

Dark clouds began to form as the sky darkened and in the distance one could see the black dots of fast approaching ships. Those on the docks of the Port Royal, Jamaica could see that they were large and beautiful ships that belonged to someone with a high office. One in particular stuck out, the _Endeavor_, and to those who were familiar with it, knew whom it belonged to and cowered. The EITC were not known to make appearances this far out, but if they were showing up in Port Royal, it must mean trouble. And as they came pouring into the sands of Port Royal in dozens of longboats and then streamed down the cobblestone streets in marching lines, the villagers of Port Royal grew ever fearful.

High up on the battlements of Fort Charles a most lovely arrangement for a wedding was set up. Tables of flowery arrangements of both plants and silverware decorated the table tops and its colors of dark green and white made everything seem perfect. However, not all was happy. Most of the guests had fled to the inside of the pavilion to avoid the rain that pelted them now as it came down harder. Everything in sight was now thoroughly soaked with the rain and the only sounds was the clatter of rain tinkling against the china and thunder rumbled in the grey clouded sky above. Amidst the tables and flowers and decorations, the golden clad bride herself was left at the altar, kneeling in the soft earth under the green and white archway, where her fiancée was supposed to be.

Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, clutched at her flowers, letting the rain drench her clothes and hair and the curls that had once made the bride look like a bride should on a wedding day, now fell straight down her back. Her veil clung to her hair and stuck to her back. Her lips parted slightly as she took a breath and her warm dark brown eyes looked forlornly at the ground unable to fathom what had gone wrong.

That morning she had gotten up in a dreamlike state, her mind only on when she and William Turner, the local blacksmith and only to her fiancée, a pirate like young man, would tie the knot. She would become Mrs. William Turner and nothing excited her more. She dressed into her wedding gown, one that flowed and hugged her curves. And when she had looked in the mirror she could only imagine what Will would think of the dress when he saw her in it.

Now however, she wasn't sure what to think. It had started to rain on her most perfect day and her dress, hair and shoes were soaked and ruined in the rain and muddy ground. Will had not shown up either. Blinking back tears, she tried to find the strength to move when the rattle of chains caught her attention. Looking up, she spotted uniformed men coming up from the pavilion doors and with them was Will.

Tossing down her flowers in a puddle of muddy water, she stood and clutching at her skirts she ran through the rain towards the concrete steps.

"Will!" She breathed and then she saw the chains on her fiancée. He was decked in his outfit, handsome in his dark blue. She approached him quickly ignoring the weapon wielding men around her.

"Why is this happening?" She asked clutching at Will's shirt front.

"I don't know." Will said just as quiet a slight frown on his face. Elizabeth sniffed back tears and fiddled with his shirt collar. "You look very beautiful." Will commented trying to lighten the mood. She looked up at him then and smiled gently.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She said through her tears and Will smiled grimly.

"Make way! Let me through! How dare you!" Governor Swann's voice called from nearby and both turned to see him shove passed the men and following close behind was a twelve-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair who was slightly out of breath. Before he or Sam could get near Will and Elizabeth, two guards blocked them with their baronets.

"Tell your men to stand down at once." Governor Swann commanded looking at a dark clad figure just at the edge of the awning of the pavilion. "Do you hear me?" He asked when the man didn't move. Sam couldn't see much of the man expect his tall hat and white wig that informed them he was of a high office. Finally the man turned around.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." The young man spoke as an officer stepped forward to slip off his coat. Sam looked up at the Governor's face wondering if he knew who was speaking and saw the flabbergasted look on the older man's face.

"Cutler Beckett?" Gov. Swann gave the man a surprised look, having not seen the man in years. The man named Beckett gave him a smirk.

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett smirked wider at the look the Governor was giving him now. He gave a nod of his head towards the men that were blocking the way of the Governor and Sam and they lifted the weapons away. Instantly Sam was at Will's side clutching at his arm.

"I got the Governor as soon as I could." He breathed and Will put a hand on his head in thanks. Then Sam looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry about your wedding. But you look very pretty." He said sincerely and Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"Lord or not," Governor Swann said loudly and they looked towards him. "-you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Beckett merely smirked wider with a knowing look and Sam gripped Will's arm tighter. He did not trust this man at all. His gaze was cold and calculating and the way he held himself told Sam that he was up to something.

"In fact I do." Beckett murmured another smug look on his face. "Mr. Mercer?" Sam gulped as a dark-haired man came up from the back, this man looked really scary whereas Beckett looked just plain spiteful. The man named Mercer handed Beckett papers and he gave Sam a small narrow eyed look that made the boy drift closer to Will.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett held the paper out to Governor Swann and he took it with a slight frown. After a moment of skimming the words he looked up in horror.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." Sam gasped as Elizabeth whipped around to look at her father. Will frowned deeper at the news and Beckett seemed to not be too surprised.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her." Elizabeth started to protest as soldiers came and grabbed her arms.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth yelled, struggling to get out of the men's grip.

"No!" Will shouted and he glared at Beckett as the men put shackles on her as well. Governor Swann seemed utterly perplexed at what was going on and Sam caught Mercer looking at him again.

"Sir? I believe there is one for a boy." Sam's eyes widened and Will and Elizabeth both stopped what they were doing in shock.

"Ah, yes." Beckett said and he took another paper out, this time he opened it and read it himself. "For a Samuel Evans." Sam paled but he didn't protest as shackles were put on him as well.

"On what charges!" Will demanded now, and still none received an answer.

"Aha. Here is one for William Turner." Beckett said handing it to the Governor. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth snapped again as Beckett waved the last paper in the air.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Governor Swann said and Beckett turned to him.

"That wasn't the answer to the question I asked." He said coolly and the Governor looked up at him.

"Lord Beckett. In the category of questions not answered…" Will snapped loudly and they looked at him.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished, her face a mask of fury.

"The charge is," Gov. Swann started. "-'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…" Governor Swann suddenly found he couldn't continue and Beckett finished for him.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He then stepped forward and Sam hid partially behind Will's arm to keep away from the cold unfriendly man. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Will, Sam, and Elizabeth corrected at the same time, though Sam shrunk back right after.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth told Beckett with an angry look.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett repeated and then a smirk flickered across his face. "Yes, I thought you might." Sam, Will and Elizabeth weren't sure what was going on, but they were reluctantly dragged towards the dungeons. Whatever was going on, of course, it involved that infamous pirate Jack Sparrow.

Will and Sam were tossed into a cell together and Elizabeth was put in one across from them. She clutched at the bars and gazed at the two across from her.

"Why are they doing all this?" She asked. "What do they want?"

"Beckett wants something from Jack." Will murmured shaking his head. Of course they did, otherwise they wouldn't be here. Somehow being acquaintances of Jack's was dangerous.

"He's a bad man, Will. I-I think Jack knows him too." Sam murmured and Will looked down at him. "Jason told me once I think that Beckett did something to Jack. I can't really remember."

"He does seem like he's enemies with Jack for other than the obvious." Elizabeth stated and Will nodded briefly.

"Do you think that he'll try and do something to Jason?"

"Of course not." Will said soothingly patting Sam. "They're Sparrows." Sam smiled a little but as he looked out the small barred window, his mind wandered to that black ship and wandered what Jason was doing now.

* * *

Meanwhile, far out at sea, a boy with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, leaned against the railing of a ship with black sails. He was thinking about his friend in Port Royal as well as his long gone father.

Sighing, Jason leaned against the railing rubbing his forehead in slight agitation. It had been several hours since his father had left and he stood worriedly in the light rain and wind. Jason shivered from the cold, but had already decided against going into the cabin.

It had been a whole year since his father shot and killed Hector Barbossa in the battle on Isla de Muerta. And though it had been rough year, full of danger and lots of craziness, (Like sailing around a hurricane), they made it okay. They even got a few more crew members, though to Jason they were a bunch of whiners and he didn't like them at all. They were from the port in Indonesia Jack and Jason had gone too and the crew had readily agreed to come with them. Leech, their leader, was a real complainer and Jason disliked it when he contradicted everything Jack said. He was supposed to respect the captain not disrespect him.

They now sailed the ocean causing trouble and have a great time, trying to go as many places as they could. During those months, Jason had bulked up a little bit for a twelve year old and was a lot faster on his feet than before. Though, that didn't help much when he couldn't sleep well to show it off. Of course he never told Jack that. Jason figured that since Jack wasn't telling him why they were leaping from port to port then he wasn't telling him why he hadn't been sleeping well.

Jason missed Sam though and thought about him a lot. It had been six months since he had seen him and Jason wondered if Will and Elizabeth had gotten married yet. He looked up at the light coming from the island that was about a mile or so away from where they were and fidgeted a bit. They had anchored and were waiting for Jack to come back from his 'secret mission'. Lately, Jack had been getting really antsy about something and he started acting extremely bizarre. Gibbs wasn't sure what was ailing him either, but he said whatever it was it must be bothering him bad and Jason couldn't help but worry what he was hiding.

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_." Jason jumped, pulled from his thoughts, and saw Gibbs walking around with a bottle of rum clutched tight in his grip. He continued singing as he swaggered over to where the boy stood and Jason grinned at him. "_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done with the rest. Yo-ho-ho a bottle of rum_." He finished his song with a laugh and he held the bottle out towards Jason with a small smile.

"Want some, lad? Looks like ye could use something to warm ya up." Jason shook my head.

"No, thanks Gibbs. I'm just wondering what's taking so long." He nodded and came to lean against the railing beside him. He glanced over at Jason and frowned slightly at the way the boy was shifting from foot to foot. It was a sign that he was tired.

"You haven't been sleeping lad. I can tell."

"It's fine." Jason said, knowing that he was going to tell Jack no matter what he told him. Gibbs shook his grey-haired head.

"No, lad, it's not. You've got circles under ye eyes and sometimes ya trip over yer own feet."

"I'm clumsy." The boy said stiffly and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Aye, but never this bad."

"I'll sleep. Just not now." Jason tried to make him focus on something else, but saw that his set his mouth in a thin line and knew he wasn't going to drop it so soon.

Suddenly a loud bell toll broke through the wind and Gibbs and Jason looked around in alarm. A shiver went down his spine as they looked up at the lights coming from the prison on the island and he could faintly hear the screams of tortured men. Gibbs saw the boy's grim expression.

"Aye it be an eerie sound." The boy grimaced more and then looked at him.

"Where's Dad? Shouldn't he be back by now?" He asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Your father is a mystery, lad. But he'll be along soon enough, I'd wager." Jason sighed knowing he was probably right and Gibbs drank from his bottle again.

"Can I have that drink now?" The boy asked and with a chuckle Gibbs' let him drain the rest of the rum.

"Don't tell your father, aye?" Jason just beamed at him.

A little later Jason spotted something and squinting through the fog he suddenly recognized his father's hat. Jason made displeased face at what he was sitting in. It was a coffin and even creepier to Jason was what Jack was using to row with. He tipped his hat in the boy's direction when he gave a wave at him.

"He's back!" I called and the rest of the crew came up from the lower deck to see what Dad had taken so long to get. Gibbs held out his hand for Dad once he rowed close enough, but he set a…leg into Gibbs' outstretched hand instead of his own hand and Gibbs had to reluctantly pull Dad up with it.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs stated eyeing the leg in his hands and Dad gave a brief nod.

"Complications arose, ensued were overcome." Jason arched an eyebrow and then Jack noticed his son standing there as Mr. Cotton help him put his coat on as he spoke.

"Here sonny, hold this." He said handing the boy a cloth from his pocket. Jason stared at him in confusion but Jack didn't elaborate what it was. Gibbs handed Cotton the leg and the man looked down at in slight alarm before giving it a toss into the water.

"Not yet." Jack murmured when Jason was about to unfold what he handed him. Getting more confused, the boy followed him.

"So you got what ya went in for, then?" Gibbs asked as they followed Jack.

"Mm-hm." He said and Jason bumped into his back. Bouncing off him, the boy leaned around to see what had made him pause and grimaced. The crew were waiting all together and none of them looked happy at all. Jack arched an eyebrow at them as son groaned quietly against his back.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well," Gibbs started and Jason sighed. "-were expecting something a bit more…shiny. With the Isle de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure with it." Jason frowned not liking that at all. It wasn't good if the crew was getting restless and Jason didn't look like they were giving his father.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic." Leech said in a slight sneer and Jason frowned at him. Jack narrowed his eyes, but didn't answer.

"And the hurricane." Added Marty and he caught Jason's gaze sheepishly.

"Aye." The crew began to murmur. Jason rolled his chocolate-brown eyes.

"We lived didn't we?" Jason asked and Marty nodded.

"Aye, but-"

"We got away from the Reds too didn't we?" Jason challenged again and the crew nodded rather reluctantly with murmured 'Ayes'. Norrington and his red coats got separated from them in the storm about three months ago. "Well then what are you complaining about?" Jason continued angrily and Jack put a hand on his should to calm him a bit.

"Well," Started Gibbs, still eyeing Jason after his burst of anger. "All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" Jack asked in confirmation and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" Jack addressed the crew and they nodded in unison. Jason shook his head when his father looked at him and Jack brightened a little. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" No one answered and Jason gave them a smug look.

"Awk, walk the plank!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked and Jack whirled around with his pistol out. Jason stifled a laugh at the bird.

"What did the bird say!" Mr. Cotton put a hand on the bird's beak as if to stifle him and Jason let out a small snicker that he couldn't hold back. Jack glowered at him once and the boy clammed up.

"Do not blame the bird." Leech and they all turned to look at him. Jason scowled. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." He pointed at Jason and he frowned. Jack was about to say something when Barbossa's monkey dropped down in front of them all screeching loudly causing everyone to scream in shock.

"Arrggh!" Jason yelped as it jumped in his face, snatching the cloth from his hands.

"Monkey, give it back!" Jason shouted angrily and Jack tried to shoot the monkey with his pistol, but it stalled. Thinking fast, Jason aimed his own and shot it square in the back. Of course it didn't kill him, that undead little bugger, he's been more than annoying on this trip and as Gibbs had stated once to Jason had become a reminder of Barbossa still lingering on the ship. But it did make him drop the cloth when he hit the ground and rolled.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs said shaking his head and Jack and Jason beamed at him.

"It does me." Jason replied in satisfaction and Jack laughed aloud as his son walked over and picked up the cloth and then opened it. On it was a crude drawing of a black key and Jason frowned a bit.

"It's a key." He stated as he eyed the dirty cloth and the crew gathered around to see for themselves. Jason had to stand his ground to keep from being plowed over.

"No. Much more better." Jack exclaimed and he came over and took it from his son's fingers deftly and grinned madly. "It is a drawing of a key." Everyone stared at him in curiosity and slight confusion including Jason. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys…unlock things?" LeJon stated and Jason looked at his father to see if he wanted clues as to what they were looking for.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable." Gibbs finally concluded. "So we're setting off to find whatever this key unlocks."

"No." Jack answered and again they looked at him in confusion and the boy arched an eyebrow at him. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks." Gibbs got that look on his face that means he was trying to figure whatever it was Jack was saying and Jason would admit he could twist meanings about things, but the intent was usually pretty clear. But in this case….Jason himself was still confused by the answer.

"So what purpose would be served in finding whatever needs to be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Gibbs stared at Jack for a moment and then a smiled came on his face. Jason was sure that Gibbs understood.

"So we're going after this key." He stated and Jason looked Jack expectantly.

"You're not making any sense at all." He said and Jason glanced at him. "Anymore questions?" He asked and as much as Jason wanted him to elaborate he decided against it. It was apparent that his father had something else on his mind.

"So…" Marty started and they turned to look at the dwarf pirate. "Do we have a heading?" He asked Jack curiously and he gave a nod at the question.

"Ha. A heading." Jack murmured and he pulled his compass out. "Set sail in a…general," He lifted a finger and seemed to be having difficulty finding a course. A first time as long as Jason had known him. "…that-way direction." He finally said finding a place to point. Jason was sure he was making it up.

"Captain?" Mr. Gibbs said in confusion and Jack turned to face him.

"Come on, snap to and make sail." He patted his son's head as he passed and the boy stared at him. "You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" Jack shouted as he made his way to the cabin, shoving past the confused men. Jason looked at Gibbs, who shrugged and then he frowned as Gibbs quickly caught up to Jack and started whispering in his ear. Knowing he was telling on him for lack of sleep, Jason dodged the two and walked over to the side of the ship beside Marty who was looking out at the sea.

"Have you noticed lately that the captain seems to be acting a bit strange…er?" Marty asked and Jason nodded, halfway distracted.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jason asked and Marty shook his head.

"I dunno." Gibbs made them jump in the air as he appeared at their sides.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

"I hope your wrong Gibbs. I really do." Jason said to him with a bit of fear in his voice and Gibbs nodded grimly.

"Boy! In here now!" Jack snapped.

Jason looked towards the cabin and saw that its door was still open. Cursing quietly, he glared at Gibbs.

"Gee, thanks for that." Gibbs only smirked in response and Jason started reluctantly towards the cabin.

"On the double boy! I can't wait all night!"

"I'm coming!" Jason shouted back and stomped into the cabin with a mixture of anger, apprehension, and fear. What had Captain Jack Sparrow, scared and running?

* * *

_Revised Chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

(~Chapter 2: Deals and Bargains~)

"Lord Beckett wishes to speak with the two of you." A guard told Will and he looked down at Sam who was looking fearfully at the guard. Elizabeth frowned slightly wondering why she was being excluded.

"Why?" Will demanded and the guard scowled.

"Do not question Lord Beckett. If he wishes to speak to you, then I'd advise you do so. He doesn't wait for long." Will looked at Elizabeth and she nodded.

"Go. See why he's after Jack and what he wants."

Will sighed and stood slowly, bringing Sam up with him. "We'll go." They were brought out of the cell and cuffed again in irons. Sam was thrust behind Will as they were walked up the stairs; both looked back at Elizabeth. She watched them with apprehension and worry. She gave them a small reassuring smile. Sam and Will both were hesitant to return it.

The guard led them away from Fort Charles towards an official looking building and the whole while both Will and Sam wondered what the Lord wanted. Once they were escorted inside they were made to wait n the doorway of a medium size room that was decorated with all things that have to do with the military. Maps and large replicas of the ships lined the walls and Will got the instinct impression that something was going on that even the Governor wasn't aware of.

"Lord Beckett," The guard that had led them called and Will and Sam spotted him in the back near a wide window overlooking the harbor. He and Mercer were standing exchanging hushed words and papers and when Beckett was called they both straightened up and looked in their direction. "-the prisoners, as ordered sir."

"Those won't be necessary." He said nodding at their irons and Sam looked up at Will in curiosity. Will shrugged. The irons were taken off and the guards left leaving them alone with Beckett. Mercer passed Sam on the way out and he gave the boy a smirk that had him cowering into Will's back. He really didn't like that man.

Beckett called them forward and they went to stand in front of him across a small table. Beckett offered Sam a plate of cookies and lemonade and after looking at Will for reassurance he sat in a chair nearby to watch them and snack.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett started, pouring a strong-smelling drink into some clear glasses as he spoke. "Both of you." He added and Sam almost dropped his cookie. Beckett handed a glass to Will, but still wary he ignored the glass and Beckett set it back down. Sam got the feeling that Will was not happy so he set the plate back down, but he couldn't ignore the lemonade.

"We wish for the both of you to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett said as he walked over to the fire place.

"More acquaintance than friend." Will said and Sam scowled at him. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett murmured and Sam fidgeted in his seat. He was starting to like this less and less. He didn't want to spy on Jack or Jason. "And we both left our mark on the other." Beckett pulled a poker out of the fire and Sam saw that it had something on the end of it and gasped. It was a pirate brand! Sam started tugging on Will's sleeve.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked in a slight curious look, sensing that Beckett disliked Jack quite a bit. Beckett ignored the question as he put the branding iron back into the flames and Sam jerked on Will's arm again.

"What?" Will whispered furiously, averting his eyes from Beckett to eye Sam who was looking at him with wide eyes. Will saw that he was getting upset. "What's wrong?"

"It's Beckett! He was the one who branded Jack!"

"Oh!" Will said, realization dawning on him. "How did you know?"

"Jason told me that he-"

"Jason? Who is Jason?" Beckett asked and Sam jumped as he turned to see Beckett eyeing him curiously and something else. "Is this Jason a friend of Jack's as well?" When they clammed up Beckett's eyes lit up with something that made Sam wish he hadn't said anything at all. "Jason is Jack's son." He sounded thrilled.

"Yes." Will said stiffly not liking that Beckett seemed to enjoy that news. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No matter. I was merely curious." He came back towards them now. "You know that by your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett drained the glass he had originally poured for Will.

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will finally stated and Sam gulped. Beckett merely smirked.

"Bargain." He corrected. He walked away from them and went to stand by his desk opening a small wooden box. "Letters of marque." He held up papers from in the box. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Sam nodded agreeing with Will.

"Freedom." Beckett murmured. He closed the box and beckoned to the other two in the room to follow him as he went out onto the balcony that Sam and Will hadn't noticed before. They walked out onto the balcony staring at the workers below who were moving things onto ships and off of ships.

"Jack is a dying breed." Beckett murmured. "The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish." Sam looked at Will who was frowning in thought.

"Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose. As well as young Mister Evans." Sam clutched at Will's arm then. "Those letters of marque can help you with that."

"So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_." Will stated and Beckett arched an eyebrow.

"The _Black Pearl_?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship?" Beckett scoffed. "Hardly."

"Then what do you want that Jack has?" Sam asked and Beckett looked down at him.

"The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

"The compass?" Sam repeated and Beckett grinned as Will had a look of recognition.

"Ah, you know it." Will looked away at the sea with a frown.

"Bring back that compass." Beckett whispered a hint of a threat in the air. "Or there's no deal." He started to walk off when he turned back.

"Mister Evans, I'd like a word with you alone." Sam looked at Will who was eyeing Beckett suspiciously. Will put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Go on, Sam." He said though his eyes read that they'd talk later. Sam nodded and followed Beckett inside. Beckett closed the door to the balcony and motioned for Sam to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

"Mister Samuel Evans, I assume you are friends with the Sparrow boy?"

"Er, yes." Sam said truthfully and Beckett hid a small smirk. "You aren't going to harm him are you?"

"Harm him? Heavens no. I am just merely interested is all. Tell me, does he look like Jack?"

"They are almost identical. Except that Jason likes his hair to be shorter than Jack's." Beckett leaned over the desk.

"Is he as smart as Jack?" Sam was thrown by the question. "Can he read, write?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. He knows all about ships and everything about handling a sword. He's much better than I am. And he can read and write well too." Beckett seemed satisfied.

"How old is he?"

"Twelve now. My age."

"Who is his mother?"

"I-I don't know and neither does he. Jack does, but he won't say who she is." Sam said and then realized that he was giving Beckett exactly what he wanted. "Why are you so interested?"

"Business mainly. You see Jack put a mark upon me and my business. I want to prove I can put things behind us." He motioned for Will to come in and once he was at the desk continued. "I have something new to add. Bring me the compass _and_ Jack Sparrow's son."

"What? Why do you want Jason?" Will asked and Sam looked at Beckett with wide eyes.

"I have a point to prove and I will make it." Beckett stated and Sam looked at Will in terror. Neither knew what to do.

"B-but you said you weren't going to harm him." Sam stuttered.

"I won't. But I want him. He's the only thing that will insure that Jack makes good to his new job. Bring me that boy and the compass and I'll keep my end of the bargain. What do you say?"

"Deal." Will said without hesitation and Sam looked at Will in horror. Will caught the look, but he stood and pulled Sam from his seat. "I'll find Jack." He said and Beckett nodded as he looked at something on his desk. Will pulled Sam from the room and didn't release him until they had made it back out of the building.

"Will!" Sam hollered once they were at the Governor's mansion. "What did you say that for? And why are we here?"

"We have to talk to Governor Swann." He caught the angry look and sighed. "I had to Sam. I don't hate Jack and Jason. But this is our lives, Sam. You and I both know that Jack wouldn't hesitate to throw us to the wolves instead of going to Beckett."

"But why do you have to do that to Jason?"

"Sam, I don't want to take Jason from Jack. And I certainly don't want to give him to Beckett. But I have no choice unless you want to hang?" Sam didn't know what to say to that. They came up to the door and knocked. The Governor answered instead of a servant.

"William?"

"We are going to find Jack Sparrow." He told the Governor and Sam sighed. This would be a long conversation.

* * *

After a while, they were given fresh clothes and a few provisions thanks to the Governor. Now they all headed to the barracks to see to Elizabeth.

"Here, now." A guard said as Will practically ran down the steps past him. "-You can't be here." Sam came after him. "Neither can he."

"I think you'll find they can." Governor Weatherby retorted to the solider. Will ran up to Elizabeth and she smiled at him putting her hands through the bars.

"Mr. Swann." Said the guard and Gov. Weatherby turned to face him angrily.

"Governor Swann. Still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Sam snickered quietly before looking back at Will and Lizzie.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that? And why does he want Jason?"

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped. Jason…is leverage to make sure he keeps to the bargain."

"No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Governor Swann stated and they looked at him.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or me?" Will asked slightly angry and Sam sighed.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. I like that young Sparrow boy. But his father is not trustworthy. Now where is that dog with the keys?" Whistling, the Governor walked away.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth whispered as she stroked Will's face. "All of you, Sam included." Will only bowed his head slightly. "Where will you find them?"

"Tortuga." Sam supplied and Will nodded.

"I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find them. And then I intend to return here to marry you."

"Properly?" Elizabeth teased lightly and Will laughed a little.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me?"

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already." Sam snickered and Will and Elizabeth glanced at him in amusement and they all jumped when the Governor knocked something on the wall in shock.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered and Will came closer.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He whispered back.

"Take care of Sam."

"I will." He promised and he then darted away eager to be gone and back. Sam came over to the bars and reached in to take Elizabeth's hand.

"We'll be back, Lizzie." He said confidently.

"I know. Be safe." He nodded ran to catch up.

* * *

"Not sleeping again?" Jack prompted before Jason even shut the door. He watched the boy wince and then he heaved a sigh. Jason plopped into the chair in front of his father's desk with a scowl.

"It's fine. Gibbs worries too much." The boy muttered, shifting in his seat. Jack narrowed his eyes and Jason scowled more, knowing that his flimsy excuse was futile and it was. Jack shook his head disappointingly at the boy and he exhaled loudly.

"You didn't answer my question, boy." He snapped and Jason looked at the floor then. Jack groaned internally. He really hated when the boy did that. "Well?"

"All right! Yes, I haven't been sleeping well, okay?" Jason snapped back and with another loud exhale, he slumped in the seat. Jack eyed him for a moment, trying to control his temper, before setting down his compass and leaned back in his seat almost copying the boy in front of him. A thought came to him then and he grimaced.

"Is it those dreams again?" He asked softly and noted that the boy's cheeks flushed a little. In slight embarrassment, Jason gave a nod, looking into his lap instead of at him and Jack frowned for a second. He moved from his chair instantly and crouched in front of his son, gently tilting the boy's chin up to meet his eyes and Jack sighed.

"You know its okay to have those dreams and it's all right to still be frightened." Jack knew this all too well. "I just wish you'd tell me if you were havin' trouble sleepin'."

"I didn't want to bother you with it," Jason began and Jack watched his son struggle to tell him what was wrong. "I know I keep you up most nights. 'Sides I'm tired of having those dreams." Jason rubbed his face then, covering his eyes and sighed. "I just want to forget. I feel stupid for being so scared." Jack blinked for a moment before reaching up to take the hands away from his son's face.

"It's not stupid son." Jack said gently and he took the hands away from his face, cupping the boy's chin. "People dream things all the time, but I don't want ye hiding that from me anymore, savvy?" He watched his son until the boy nodded, though still reluctant, and he let go.

"Now why don't you go and get some sleep, eh?" He suggested and Jason watched him for a moment before scowling. Jason wasn't letting his father get away that easy! "What?" Jack asked settling back in his chair, seeing the look on his son's face. "What are ya mad about this time?"

"What's going on, Dad?" Jason asked or rather demanded and Jack gave him a shaky grin which only made Jason more nervous about what he was hiding. "I want to know why we are going in a direction you randomly picked." For a moment Jack looked at the desk, debating what to say and then he looked back up at his son, mouth open. Jason saw that he was going to tell him something, but backed out at the last moment and closed his mouth instead.

"Nothing is wrong, son." He stated, faking a happy mood and he grinned widely at Jason. The boy scowled again. "Now go on to sleep. You know close your eyes and all that." He stated and the boy rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Jason huffed and Jack frowned just the slightest.

"Sleep. Now. Go." He motioned towards the door irritably and Jason gritted his teeth and didn't move from the chair.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded again and Jack glared full on now, seeing that his son wasn't about to let it slide.

"Go on and forget it. It's nothing, savvy?"

"No! No, savvy!" Jason shouted at him, having enough. "Why are you lying to me again?" Jason couldn't hide the hurt in his voice and Jack winced once, knowing he was right.

"Son, I-" He started but Jason didn't let him finish. Instead with disappointment he stood up, holding a hand up to stop him.

"You know what? Never mind. Once again I'm left out. So, I'll just leave you to your thoughts _Captain Sparrow_." He spat and turned on his heel to leave. Jakc tossed his hands in the air as he shut the door, Jason almost didn't hear Jack grumble:

"Bloody temper, just like his mother."

* * *

Jack sat in the desk chair feeling uneasy and obviously the boy knew something was troubling him. But Jack wasn't about to tell him, not if he could avoid it. His son needn't know everything. And this would just upset him more. Jack looked back down at his desk after a minute got his compass back out setting it on the table as he waited for the arrow to spin around. He had to map out where they were headed, but nothing was ever settled.

He hadn't wanted this to end, to Jack it wasn't fair that the thirteen years were up and technically he had only captained the Pearl for three years. The rest of the time had been spent looking for his Pearl.

After a moment he tapped at the compass again trying to get it to settle on one place. Jack sighed irritably when it continued to move. _Blast that thing._ But Jack also couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to make a wrong turn.

Spying the bottle of rum, Jack lifted it hoping to rid himself of those depressing thoughts. And to his dislike nothing came out but a few drops when he tipped the bottle over. "Why is the rum always gone?" he slammed the bottle down and stood up abruptly. This called for a run to the cellar. He started to walk and as he did, he wobbled and almost tipped over.

"Oh. That's why." He said realizing his rum was gone because he drank it and he wobbled to the door grabbing his hat and coat on the way out. He stopped and checked on his son, who was buried way under the pillows and covers obviously cold and Jack went in pushing the bootless foot that dangled out of the bed back in and recovered him. Not once did the boy move.

Leaving Jason to sleep, he left shutting the door. But as he walked away it swung back open unbeknownst to him. Jack sneaked past the sleeping crew below deck, a lantern in hand.

"As you were gents." He muttered to them, having no fear of waking the snoring men. He went further down to where he kept the goats and other supplies they needed and taking a set of keys out he opened a door in the back. His rum stash.

Jason stumbled out of the bed and headed for the door, eyes closed. Sleepwalking, he went out the door without his hat and coat instantly getting soaked by the raging storm outside. Of course he paid it no mind as he was sleeping, but somehow his feet knew where to go.

He went passed the sleeping crew, and down the other stairs without missing a beat, but when he ran into a barrel his eyes flew open.

"What tha-?" Jason frowned at the barrel and scowled. "How did I get down here?" Still pondering what was going on, he heard something and saw a small light come out of his father's run stash room. Scratching his head, he padded down towards the door and peered inside, trying to ignore his shivering. Jack was in the far corner and Jason could hear him talking to someone. The boy crept closer to see what was going on.

The man Jack was talking too was a pale sickly green and he was dripping wet as if he had just taken a swim. Bugs crawled over the man-creatures face and Jason's eyes widened as Jack said something about Bootstrap. _That was Will's father? Bootstrap Bill? But I thought he was dead. And less monsterish._

"They strapped me to a cannon." Bootstrap was saying and Jason crept closer. "I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack." Jack looked at Bootstrap sadly and Jason did too, thinking about what Jack had told him about Bootstrap and the mutiny. "And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it." Jack handed him a bottle of rum as Bootstrap spoke. "I would trade anything for it." Bootstrap drank while Jack got up to leave.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." He stated as he started to walk, Bootstrap got up and Jason ducked as he walked past to get in his father's path. He had walked very close to him and Jason was sure Bootstrap had seen him.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." _What?_ Jason crept closer with wide eyes. _What did Dad do?_ "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. 13 years you've been her captain."

"Technically…" Jack started but Bootstrap cut him off.

"Jack. You won't be able to talk your way out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain…so there really is no reason to-"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap yelled and Jason jumped. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl _back down to the depths and you along with it." _A sea monster is after Dad!_ Jason began to panic a bit and gripped the edge of the barrel he was hiding behind tightly.

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked in a gulp.

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up." Bootstrap slapped something into Jack's hand. "It comes now with ravenous hunger to the man that bears the black spot." Jack opened his hand slowly and Jason watched in horror as a black spot appeared on his palm. When they looked up from the spot, Bootstrap had gone. Jack suddenly turned and fled then and Jason crept out from behind the barrel, shaking slightly.

"Boy." I froze and turned to see Bootstrap standing there. "William. Is he all right?"

"He-he's fine." Jason said swallowing his fear. "Will was doing great last I saw him. Going to be married." Bootstrap nodded with a small sad smile and then sighed.

"Terribly sorry about your father, boy." Jason gave a nod and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jason." He supplied, not really sure why he felt the need to tell him his name but he did. "It's Jason."

"Jason." Bootstrap repeated with a small smile, and then it faded. "Beware Jones keeps his debts and if Jack doesn't oblige he'll go for the next best thing." Jason nodded at the obvious warning towards him and tried not to look as scared as he felt.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." He said slowly. "Um, goodbye, Bootstrap." The boy said and he nodded at him.

"Goodbye, Jason Sparrow." Bootstrap sunk into the wall then and for a moment Jason gaped at where he had disappeared. He soon heard Jack shouting from above and took off running out of the cellar.

"All hands on deck!" Jack yelled madly, running past the sleeping crew. "Make fast the blunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry, I want movement!" Jack was screeching and Jason had to duck and dodge all the crew. "Movement! I want movement!" He stood at the foot of the stairs yelling some more as the boy came towards him. "Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets!" Jason ran into Jack accidently when he stopped at the top of the steps abruptly and the boy grinned sheepishly at him when he turned to look at him.

"What were you doing down there?" He snapped at Jason loudly, fearful of what the boy was doing out of bed. Jason took note of the wild look in his eyes and gulped.

"Err…Sleepwalking?" He stated in a question, at least that was partially the truth.

"You were-Oh." Jack stated, going over what he just said. He was going to shout at boy, but he changed his mind at the last minute, seeing that the boy was telling the truth. Before Jason could react he grabbed the boy by the arm and tugged him up and out onto the deck.

"Run them!" He shouted at the crew. "Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" Jack shouted and Jason ran to catch up to him as he made his way to the cabin again. Jack ducked down behind the thick mast and he pulled his confused son with him.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked coming up to their sides, trying to ignore the obviously distraught Jack.

"Argh!" Jack yelped jumping out of his skin and then saw it was Gibbs. Jason sighed. _Poor Dad is a nervous wreck._ "Run! Land!" He wailed like a mad man and tried to hide behind the mast again. Puzzled, Gibbs peered around the corner. Jack jumped and yelled again.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked staring at Jack in confusion. He looked at Jason to see what the boy was thinking, but Jason looked scared.

"I didn't say 'port, I said 'land'! Any land!" Jack screeched at him and then Barbossa's monkey swooped down stole hiss hat, causing him to scream out again and the monkey screeched at them. Jack hissed at it in response and then the little monkey tossed his hat into the water. Gibbs and Jason rushed over to the side.

"Jack's hat! Bring her about!" Gibbs yelled.

"No, no! Leave it!" Jack yelled in a panic and everyone turned to look at him. His hat was very important to him and they were all scared as to why he would leave it. "Run." Was all he said and then he grabbed his son's arm and drug him towards the cabin. Jason couldn't protest as Jack got to the door and he opened it shoving the boy inside. He turned to ask what Jack was doing when his father slammed shut the door shut in his face.

"Dad! Dad, open the door!" Jason hollered tugging on the door handle, but he refused to open it. "Dad!" When he didn't open it, Jason stomped over to the bed and crossing his arms sat on the end. He was starting to get cold again all the adrenaline of running about was gone and shivered. His teeth were chattering when Jack finally came in and taking one look at his son; he was instantly tossing blankets at the boy who sputtered in response. Jack came towards him then and shoved the boy down against the mattress tucking his into a ball of blankets.

"Dad?" Jason said muffled against a pile of blankets, but Jack shushed me. "Dad!" Jason said more forcefully and tried to push off his father's hands as he tucked the boy deeper into the blankets. He looked down at him at the last call and the boy frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, son." Jack said frantically and the boy continued to frown. Jack knew he must look scared and he could tell it was frightening the boy so he sighed to control himself. "It's nothing." He added softly and Jason could see that he was trying to pacify him. So, he nodded pretending to understand.

"We're just going to take a little break." Jack muttered "From the ocean." Jason opened his mouth again, but Jack was shushing him again. he really didn't want to get into another debate with the lad. "Just sleep in here to tonight. I don't want you to catch a cold." Jason exhaled loudly in response and Jack dropped down beside him, clutching at the boy like he wasn't ever going to see him again. Jason realized this too and moved closer to his father, praying that Davy Jones would forget the whole thing. As Jason drifted off to sleep once he had gotten warm, Jack sighed and leaned his head against the backboard of bed.

"I just can't tell you, lad." He murmured. "I don't think you'd understand..." Jason responded to his voice and moved further into Jack's side. It still shocked him how much the boy needed him, but it also made him feel happy. "I won't let anything happen to you..." Jack whispered and finally closed his eyes.

* * *

_Revised Chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

(~Chapter 3: Pelegostos~)

Dawn rose swiftly the next morning and Jack moved from the deck to go and wake his son.

"Wake up, lad." He murmured and Jason groaned, moving far from Jack's hands. "Come on!" Jack pulled the sheets off and Jason looked out the window breifly before diving back under the remaining blankets.

At dawn the next morning, Dad woke me and pointed excitedly out the window. I groaned and went back under the covers, shutting my eyes.

"Look son, we made it!" He sound excited to Jason and the boy sighed. _Oh, joy._

"I don't care." He said muffled by the covers and Jack wasted no time in pulling him from the bed in a panicky/happy expression, leading the sleepy boy towards the large window.

"Come look!" He said happily and Jason stumbled over to the window and peered out, just to amuse his father. Jason's eyes took in the expanse of green shrubbery and he groaned internally.

"Great. Can I go back to bed now?" Jason yawned irritably and Jack shook his head wildly.

"No! Don't you want to explore? You have a whole island to yourself!" He shouted and Jason arched an eyebrow.

"Well…" That was tempting… Jack took the momentary pause to clap his hands together in finality.

"Come on then!" He ran out the door and Jason scowled, being left alone. _This was going to be a long trip._ After prolonging his venture out of the cabin for as long as he could, he came out on deck with a sigh to find that Jack was rousing the crew. Sighing, again he went in his own room and grabbed his boots. After getting them on, he came back out to find that the crew were all busy working the ship. Jason routinely went to help out, but when he went by his father, Jack shot a hand out and grabbed his arm and pulling him back.

When Jason looked at him in confusion, Jack only commented cheerily. "Don't worry about think of it as a start of doing nothing." Growing even more confused, Jason just went along with it as Jack steered him up the steps. "A break from everything." He added and Jason arched an eyebrow at him.

"How long is this break, Dad?"

"Err...not sure yet, lad." Jack murmured and patted his son, keeping a hand on him as they slowly approached the beach of the large island.

* * *

They came up to the sand and not long after were right on the beach. The crew had to get off in order to pull the ship up upon the sand. Jack was the first one off onto the sand when the ship had been secured.

Jason wasn't sure about all this and glared at the green tree tops as he still stood on deck. Davy Jones was out at sea somewhere and his monster was about and there was no way that they could avoid them forever. Jason just hoped that they wouldn't end up living here on the island permanently. The boy had a good mind to tell Gibbs to write to his Grandpa, since he still did that once or twice a week, but Jason wouldn't dare if he could avoid getting Jack under Teague's radar. His Grandpa would probably lock them both away for causing trouble.

"Get down from there, boy!" Jack called impatiently, seeing how his son was one of those remaining on deck, and Jason sighed. He moved away from the side of the ship and made his way down the rope ladder behind Gibbs. They both hit the sand and the older man turned to give Jason a strange look.

"Why are we taking a break from the sea?" He asked and Jason gulped. Gibbs had always been there for him and Jack and he was close friends with Jason's Great-Grandma, Grandpa and father. So, he figured he could tell Gibbs, just him and Jason was about to tell him, when Jack spoke.

"Isn't nice out here?" He commented, the crew didn't say but Jason could tell they were worried about Jack's sanity. Only the boy knew what was really bothering him, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone but Gibbs when he got the chance. Jason knew that if Jack wanted the rest to know he would tell them. Jason had to admit that he liked the island a little bit, but something about it made him slightly worried.

"Come, along gents. We have a whole island to ourselves." Jack said and slung an arm around his son to keep him close as he led them from the ship and into the jungle. Jack kept his son very close to him the entire time they walked and Jason was beginning to get annoyed by all the smothering. Having enough of the coddling, he finally shoved him off long enough for the boy to run ahead a little out of reach.

_**An hour later…**_

"Where exactly are we going, Jack?" Gibbs asked for the umpteenth time and Jason wondered that too as he turned to gaze at them. Jack waved a hand and Jason scowled as Jack's same answer came again.

"Far, far, away." He said with a slight grin and Jason rolled his eyes and turned back around wiping sweat off his forehead. It was hot and muggy in the thick foliage and Jason didn't like it. But one thing that Jason did notice was how relaxed his father was becoming.

Dad seemed to get more and more relaxed as they left the beach and Jason sighed internally, cursing Davy Jones. _We wouldn't be out here if it hadn't been for him and his deals. And now here we were in the middle of a jungle and I was pretty sure we were lost._ Jason scowled at the trees that all looked alike and turned to see what his father was thinking. Jack was taking in the trees not paying any attention to the man babbling beside him.

"Not that this venture hasn't been fun, Jack," Began Gibbs again and Jason saw Jack not listening to Gibbs once again. "But when do we go back to the ship?" Jack didn't answer of course, so Jason stomped on ahead slightly.

The boy shoved through large leaves until he came to an abrupt stop in a small clearing of trees. Jason scanned the area looking for anything of interest.

_Crack._

Something made a noise nearby and Jason jumped out of his skin. Looking around, all the boy saw were trees and bushes all taller than he was. Frowning, Jason put his hand on his dagger (Jack made him leave his sword on the ship) and peered about. Nothing was there. Jason shrugged and kept walking.

This time he took a different path and ended up stopping very far from his father and the crew. The flowers and plants were new to him and so Jason leaned forward to take a better look. And as he did something caught his eye. A flash of movement to his left. Straightening, he turned and wandered over cautiously to where the movement had come and froze. There was someone against the tree next to him. They were the same color as the tree and Jason hadn't noticed it before, until they had moved. Puzzled, he walked slowly up to the tree to investigate.

Jason leaned in to see exactly what the person was doing and suddenly their eyes opened and they leapt out at him. Jason screeched and fell back startled, hitting the ground. The person, he discovered was really the same color as the tree and wasn't wearing anything but a cloth. It was a savage man. In his hand he held a spear, but he wasn't pointing it at the boy. Instead in an odd language he was speaking to the bushes around him and Jason blinked several times as more of them popped up, some of them wearing leaves and such to blend in.

Worried about what they wanted and why there was so many, he looked around for an exit only to be drawn back by the wild gesture of the speaking savage. He made a gesture at Jason and the others looked at him. Not liking their stares, he backed away from them, still on the ground, and got up to run when he bumped into something. Jason turned around to find that one of the savages was in his face studying him intently. He reached down and lifted a strand of the boy's hair and Jason stiffened as he sniffed the hair and then a wide grin spread across the savage's face.

"Meega, uh." It said and the others seemed excited by the news. Jason tried to run again, but they suddenly swarmed him all of them getting a whiff of the very confused boy. Jason wasn't comfortable being swarmed by them and tried to get away from them faster.

"Go away!" He said shooing at them, still slightly freaked. They copied his hand movements and he sighed. _Great. I get stuck with these weirdos._

"Waki." One murmured looking at Jason funnily and the boy stared back not liking the look.

"Eh?" He asked and gulped as one found his dagger and pulling it loose. "Give it back!" Jason said in vain as they tossed it into the bushes and the boy scowled. "That was my good one, you know." he told them and suddenly his eyes widened as they moved towards him. "Hey what are you-" He was cut off as they then proceeded to lift him off my feet and into the air.

"Dad! DAD!" Jason hollered as a big one tossed the boy over his shoulder. "Help!"

Jack crashed through the bushes, not but a few seconds later, looking around worriedly. He was followed closely by the crew and Gibbs and all of them paused upon seeing the savages. Jason saw the tribal men point at Jack eagerly.

"Sui Meega." One of them said and Jack grinned at them with a large grimace and then said something to them in their strange language. Jason's jaw dropped. He knew their language. Jason watched in amazement, as did the crew, as Jack made wild gestures and spoke rapidly to them and they followed along with what he was saying.

Instantly they perked up and started off into the trees, with Jason still hanging over one's shoulder. He was about to panic, but Jack motioned for the crew to follow, after seeing more men pop up behind them, and they were led through the trees.

"Dad, tell them to put me down." Jason said a bit nervously, but Jack grinned only grinned at him much to Jason's annoyance.

"Enjoy the free ride." He said and Jason frowned at him. The boy looked up the path they were on and saw with horror they were headed up the mountain. Jason hated heights and he felt his stomach clench in fear at the thought of going up there. He couldn't even stand to be in the Crow's Nest.

"Dad, I can't go up there!" The boy hissed at him and Jack paused in the middle of speaking to the tribal man. Jack heard the fear in his son's tone and he looked from his son to the top of the mountain and grimaced.

"Sorry, son. That's where their village is." Jack murmured apologetically and Jason's eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

"Can't we go someplace else?" The boy asked, knowing he sounded whiny but Jason really didn't want to go up there. "Why are we doing what they want anyway?" Jack looked around at his surroundings before swallowing nervously. His gaze met Jason's and the boy instantly knew something was wrong.

"I'll explain later." He said quietly, eyeing the tribal man next to him, and knew he had to calm himself in order to calm his son. "Just relax. They won't drop you." Jack added, seeing the boy move restlessly on the one tribal man's shoulder. The boy only scowled at him in response. Jack tried to ignore the pleading look on his son's face as he continued talking to the tribal man. Jack would have gladly left these men's company, unfortunately he knew better than to try it.

They soon reached a bridge that would lead them to the main village and Jason spotted the huge drop off. _Bugger, it was really high up!_ Jason moaned, feeling sick already and covered his eyes as they started across the rickety wooden bridge.

"Please, don't drop me. Please don't drop me." He chanted under his breath.

"Easy, son." Jack murmured and he was glad that his father was at least paying attention to him now and took comfort in it. "We're almost across." Jack kept talking lowly to his son as they went across the bridge and Jack was glad to see that he had relaxed a great deal.

They made it to the other side too soon for Jack's liking and he shifted uncomfortably. Jason sighed with relief as the one carrying him set him back down and he scurried into the middle of the crew and right behind Gibbs.

"You okay, lad?" Gibbs asked and Jason nodded, sticking close to him. Gibbs could see the worry the boy had on his face and tucked an arm around him as Jack and one of the tribal men walked a little way into the village. Jason took the chance to look around as Jack tried to ease whatever was to come. It was an odd place to be, Jason decided and then he spotted something that made him falter. There were human skulls stuck in posts around one of the huts and Jason got a bad feeling. And that feeling only increased when he saw one of the savages eating around a small fire and beside one of them was left of a human bone. They were cannibals!

Jason started to shake as the cannibals came out of their hiding places around the village huts and backed up a bit. He grew nervous as the men started towards them

"Uh, Gibbs?" He whispered as he looked around them and saw the cannibals slowly surrounding their group and the older man looked down at Jason, sensing something was wrong.

"Aye, lad?" he whispered back, he hadn't noticed the slowly tightening circle of cannibals.

"I don't think that Dad knows we're on the menu." Jason stated nervously and Gibbs looked around in alarm. There were a hundred savages around them now and although that worried Jason that wasn't the reason he was scared out of his wits. It was their hungry looks!

"Oh, Dad?" Jason nervously called out in a sing-song voice and Jack turned at the odd tone to finally noticed them. Eyes widening, he spoke rapidly in their strange language and the cannibals backed off a little. But that didn't make Jason relax any and neither. Jack gritted his teeth and moved forward. Nothing was going well today. He walked quickly to his son and Jason looked up at him.

"Come along, son." Jack said quickly and without an explanation, he took hold of his son's arm and pulled him from the crew. Gibbs met Jack's eye briefly and grimaced as he realized that there was nothing Jack could do at the moment and nodded once. Jason stumbled to match his pace as the crew practically ran in a tight group behind them. Jason couldn't understand the urgancy in his father's pace and spoke up, startling Jack.

"Dad, what are we-" Jack turned and pressed a finger to his lips quickly, trying to hide there was something wrong.

"Not now, we have to hurry." He murmured and Jason pushed his hand away with a frown. Jack turned back around and hurried towards a large hut. It was in desperate need of repair, but Jack didn't worry about the huts appearance. He was too busy trying to save his son's life.

"But-" Jason tried again, but Jack pulled him along. Jack came to a slower pace as he neared the hut and glance sorrily at Gibbs, pushed his son inside. Gibbs grimaced as the cannibals neared them, some of them, eyeing the back group of the crew. Jack disappeared into the hut after that and before Jason could do anything Jack was pushing him further in. Jason grew a bit annoyed at the pushing and opened his mouth.

"Da-" Jason stared, but Jack interrupted him again, sitting on straw bed and pulling his son down beside him. Jason grew scared by the fact that Jack hadn't told him what they were doing in this hut. He was about to say something else then when he heard the screams from outside. "Dad?" He whispered softly and Jack turned to look at him with a saddened expression. Jason felt an icy cold hit his stomach as he suddenly realized the crew hadn't followed them.

"They won't harm them all." Jack said quietly, reading the boy's expression.

"But Gibbs!" Jason said trying to get up, but Jack held him back in a panic. "And Marty and Cotton!" Jason continued to panic and Jack pulled him back down and held the shaking boy to him firmly as he attempted to leave. "We have to do something!"

"I'm sorry, son. There's nothing I can do." Jack said remorsefully and Jason hid his face into Jack's shirt as more and more screams came from outside. "Shh." He started to murmur to his son as the boy gripped Jack's vest in his fists. Jason groaned internally. _Here we were escaping from a sea monster, only to be attacked by cannibals!_ Another loud scream came and then…they stopped. Silence filled the air and very slowly Jason pulled away from Jack and looked towards the hut entrance at the sudden deafening silence. Something pulled back the cover and the boy tensed until he saw who was coming in. He sighed with relief when Gibbs came through.

"Gibbs!" The boy rejoiced, jumping up from Jack and went over to older man. "Mr. Gibbs, are you all right?"

"Aye, lad. They took a few from the back, most of the Indians." He said though, solemn and pale faced, he did however give a small smirk. It had never set well with Gibbs that Jack had gotten the men. He had never really liked them. Jason smiled a little at Gibbs' smirk and then he looked around.

"And Marty? Is he…?" He asked looking at Gibbs. Gibbs opened his mouth, but someone answered for him.

"Right here." Jason saw him come into the hut with a grin at me and he smiled. Jason saw who was left then as they came in and was glad that not any of his friends were gone. Just a few that were good men, the Indians, but they hadn't been as friendly towards him.

"I'm glad you are all okay." Jason said thankfully and Marty grinned.

"It was a close one!" They couldn't help but laugh at that, but it was short lived. They knew they weren't out of the danger yet and all of them looked to Jack. He wasn't looking at them, nor did he celebrate with them, his mind focused on what they were supposed to do now. Jason was sure he was still thinking of Davy Jones and his Kraken. Jack finally caught their gazes after a while and sighed heavily shaking his beaded head.

"Gents. We're going to have to stick around for a while." He said slowly and winced as cries came from them all, including his son who looked very scared.

"What!" The men protested and Jack winced again.

"What kind of captain leads his men into certain death?" Leech asked glaring at Jack. The rest of the crew went silent. Jason glared at Leech's back. "You even lead your own son into it!" Jason pushed in front of the man and glowered at him.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled back. "You don't know what's going on!" Jack saw his angry son and sighed. Yes, the boy had a temper.

"Neither does he!" Leech protested. "We are now stuck waiting around for one of them to eat the rest of us!" Leech had a point and it made them all stay quiet. They were stuck in a hut with no way out other than past the cannibals and with the smell of burning flesh in the air nobody was too eager to move. Jason was the first one to speak after a moment's silence.

"Dad?" He asked quietly, looking to Jack with apprehension.

"We-we just have to keep them occupied until further notice, savvy?" He said and this time with a little more authority.

"What if something happens?" Jason whispered, dread coursing through his veins. "I don't want to stay here." Jack sighed and pulled Jason back down beside him.

"Nothing is going to happen, son." He said, feeling a bit nervous himself. He cleared his throat then. "They got enough to last the week." Again silence fell and Jason looked towards the hut entrance as the smell of smoke filled the air and gave a shiver. Jack pulled him closer. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

Jack moved out from underneath his son, who had finally fallen into a deep sleep, and stood poking at Gibbs with a booted foot. Gibbs snorted into life and opened his eyes to see Jack standing over him a solemn expression on his face.

"Talk." Jack said quietly and Gibbs nodded. He stood and stepping carefully over the sleeping crew members, made his way after Jack. They went just outside the hut incase Jason should wake up.

"Gibbs, they won't let us go so easy." He started and Gibbs nodded, knowing that he was right. "You and the rest, more than the boy and I. I'm not going to tell him what they are planning, but none of us may make it out alive."

"You mean-"

"Aye. To them, the boy and I are gods. Meaning that we are not quite human to them and to purify us, they mean to burn us alive, therefore letting the 'spirit' out."

"Dear Lord. Jack they'd do it to the boy too?"

"Possibly. Though, I have a feeling they want something else from him."

"What's that, Jack?"

"He looks like me and for once that could be bad. They see him as a boy/god meaning they could raise him." Gibb's eyes widened. "Aye or they could just simply use his blood for something. I rather hope they go don't go for the latter." Gibbs nodded.

"What about us?"

"I'll make sure that they don't do any more of that," he was referring to the incident when they had arrived. "-they will put you all someplace until the ritual is done."

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"I haven't a clue, Joshamee."

* * *

They had been here several days and the cannibals had come to know Jack as their leader and were very excited to be around him. They swarmed his son too, though Jason wasn't all all thrilled. Gibbs had been aching to go ever since they arrived and even Jason was starting to miss the ocean not to mention that he was sick and tired of being followed by hungry stares. _Crazy cannibals._

At the moment they were applying paint to Jack's face. He had his eyes closed and was allowing them to cover his face in the paint as he leaned in his chair. Jason jumped when some of the cannibals came closer to him holding more colored paint and he moved away from their prodding fingers, bumping into his father.

"Don't mess my paint up, boy." He said and Jason frowned at him. "There all done." Jack declared when they had finished and Jason rolled his eyes. The cannibals now surrounded him again and Jason scowled.

"Go away!" Jason shooed them and they did it back. Jack snorted and Jason glared at him.

"Let them put the paint on you, it doesn't hurt."

"Come on Dad, something's going on." Jason said eyeing the cannibals warily, though he did allow some to start to paint his face. They were watching the pair with wide eyes and some were inching closer to Jason. "They're up to something, and I don't like it."

"Ignore their hungry stares, son. They love you." Jack stated, shivering internally at his own words. _If only he knew how much..._

"Yeah…to eat." Jason muttered and as if one understood his words, it laughed. "See! See!" Jason shouted and Jack opened an eye to look at him.

"Stop fidgeting, you're messing up your paint." He said and Jason glared at him. Jack was hoping the boy would drop it and stop stirring up the cannibals with his fidgeting.

"But Dad-" Jack ignored him and Jason stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly the cannibals started gesturing towards the crew and then Jason saw them nod at each other, something was going on. Mr. Cotton's parrot had long flown off declaring 'Don't eat me!' and they hadn't seen it since and Mr. Cotton himself was looking at the wild men with slight apprehension. He had a right to be nervous! But to Jason it seemed that Jack wasn't too nervous. Truthfully, Jack was nervous, he only took his time in showing it.

The next morning Jason found out what the cannibals had been up to. The crew was gone, Gibbs too, and they weren't anywhere to be seen, leaving him and his father alone with the hungry savages. The cannibals seemed to be getting some festival ready now and Jason was worried about what they were celebrating. Jack knew what they were celebrating and only tightened his grip on the chair arms.

"Dad, where are the crew?" Jason asked from his left, gulping slightly in worry that they'd be next. They were currently sitting on large chairs the cannibals had made for them and they were being treated like royalty. Which, Jason wasn't complaining about, but he wasn't too comfortable either.

"Quiet, they might hear you." Jack muttered from the side of his mouth and Jason frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked angrily. He wondered if his father had decided to become a cannibal fully.

"Hush." Jack hissed, annoyed at the boy's intense griping. He was worried too, but Jack feared that the cannibals would sense that and tried to calm his son down or at least make him be quiet.

"They can't understand me!" Jason snapped and he turned to look at his angry son briefly.

"Shh!" Jack hissed again before turning back around and Jason slumped in his seat in anger. He could tell that his father was now regretting his decision to come to this bloody island and Jason was too. Jason considered making a run for it and sat wondering how he could pull it off. Jack was thinking along the same lines and tapped his chin in thought. There had to be some way to save his son.

"Meega, uh." Jason yelped as a group of the cannibals appeared near him, startlingly close, and he moved closer to Jack, his chair bumping Jack's.

"Dad?" Jason asked and Jack looked over. His eyes widened in a panic and Jason saw the panicked look on his face. "Dad, what are they doing?" He hollered as they picked up the boy's chair. "Dad!" Jack stood up in fear and started to shout.

"Er, picka picka, no Meega, uh!" Jack shouted, but they weren't listening to him. "No, put him back!" Jason tried to get free, but they were keeping him in the chair.

"Dad!" Jason cried as he was carried away from him and Jason looked over the chair side to see Jack watching him with wide eyes full of distress. He was being blocked by some of the natives and the boy knew that he couldn't come for him. They were both helpless to stop whatever was happening. Jason turned back around in time to be tossed out of his chair and onto the ground, rather painfully.

He tried to get up, but they grabbed hold of him, gripping his arms and legs and took him towards to giant bridge. Jason screamed and planted his feet in the ground refusing to be pulled across.

"No! Leave me alone!" He screamed at them in terror, trying to keep on the ground. They lifted him effortlessly and carried him across and Jason had to cover his eyes so that he wouldn't get sick seeing the water and rocks he was sure was below.

"Dad!" Jason hollered as they carried him towards really tall bamboo poles that were lying on the ground. They attached the boy's wrists to each pole and did the same to his ankles, making him unable to move from my being spread-eagled. Then they started to set the poles upright. Jason tried to struggle and be free, but the ropes only dug into his skin. Jason took a really big gulp of air, as a wave of nausea hit him, and screamed in terror as he took in the heights all around him.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jason screamed and barely heard his father shout back:

"Son!"

* * *

_Revised chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

(~Chapter 4: Cannibal Escape~)

Will and Sam searched high and low for any news of Jack, Jason, or the _Black Pearl_. Everywhere they went they got different answers. Most were wild and far-fetched made up by angry or drunken sailors.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead and his son is gone."

"Haven't seen him."

"Jack Sparrow? Dead."

"The Pearl? Docked at Tortuga."

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore."

"Sparrow? Long gone. And the boy? Heard he jumped off a cliff."

"Sparrow Junior? Owes me fifty doubloons the lying trickster."

"Little devil took me ship!"

"They took me rum!"

When they went to Tortuga they met the same prostitutes that Sam and Will had seen during their first visit. Scarlett and Giselle weren't too thrilled with hearing that name at all.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle, the blonde, asked almost sweetly and Sam gulped.

"I haven't seen him in a month." Scarlett added, shaking her red head.

"When you find him, will you give him a message?" Giselle asked walking up to Will. He gave a nod but as soon as he did was slapped silly.

The next morning they found a fisherman who told them of someone who might have answers they wanted. A young looking Jamaican sat fixing one of the nets nearby and he looked up when Will asked about Jack.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow." He said and Sam sighed. It was hopeless. "-But there is an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for….mm, delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack nor his boy, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Can you take us there?" Will asked eagerly and Sam bobbled up and down beside him.

"This ship goes by the island. We can take you by." Will sighed with relief and Sam grinned. They were going to find Jack and Jason! But then he remembered what they were doing and slumped. It wasn't going to be a good reunion.

* * *

The ship took them to an island and sure enough a ship was pulled all the way inland on the beach and it was a ship with black sails. The man turned to them once he was sure that it was the right island.

"My brother will take you ashore." The Jamaican stated and Will nodded. Sam followed them to the longs boats and climbed in after Will.

"What are you going to tell, Jack?" Sam asked as they were rowed towards the island. Will sighed.

"Not about Jason. Not just yet. I have to get Jack to trust me first."

"You have to tell them."

"Not so soon, Sam. Just let me handle it." Sam let it drop and they went in silence. When they were halfway to shore the rowing man stopped.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will stated puzzled at the man's behavior.

"C'est trop dangereux." The man said and Sam got the feeling that something was wrong with the island.

"What?" Will asked in confusion.

"C'est trop dangereux, je vous l'avias dit."

"Will, I think he's scared to go any further." Sam offered eyeing the island. Will sighed and stood.

"Bon voyage, monsieur." The man said and Will leapt into the water. Sam stood next and held his hand out to the row man.

"Thank you for the ride." The man nodded grimly and shook Sam's hand. Then the boy jumped into the water to swim after him. After several minutes of fighting the cold water and current they made it to the beach and stood wading through the water towards the ship.

"Jack!" Will yelled up at the seemingly empty ship. No one answered.

"Jason!" Sam called.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will called again, but again there was no answer.

"Marty!" Sam called. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cotton!" Will shouted but no one was around.

"Where is everybody?"

"I dunno." Will walked into the jungle with Sam hot on his heels. As they enter a brightly colored parrot came and rested on a broken tree and Sam smiled.

"Cotton's parrot!" he said and he stroked the parrot affectionately.

"Ah, a familiar face." Will stated and then the parrot got out from under Sam's fingers.

"Awk! Don't eat me!" It said eyeing them.

"Eat you?" Will repeated with a dumbfounded look and Sam shrugged.

"Don't eat me." The parrot said again and Sam blinked.

"We aren't going to eat you." He said and shaking their heads, Sam and Will went further into the jungle.

"What was that about?" Will asked as they crunched through the leaves, Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, but it scares me." he admitted and Will grimaced, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders to steady him.

They went further into the trees and soon became lost in all the thick and overgrown foliage. Sam was about to ask Will if they could try and go wait by the ship, but something caught his eye up ahead.

"Look!" Sam ran over and pulled something from the tree branch. "It's Gibbs' flask!" Will rushed over and picked it out of his hands to look at it. When he did he noticed a string of a vine attached to it. Sam followed with curiosity as Will followed the string trail. As he followed Will, Sam stepped on something and stopped walking to pick it up. It was a dagger. Sam wiped the mud off, trying to read something on the handle and when he did his eyes widened.

"Will!" He said excitedly and then turned to find that the blacksmith was gone. "Will?" Sam gulped and walked into the bushes ahead, thinking that was the way Will had gone. "Will?" He called again, but he got no answer.

Suddenly Will gave a cry and Sam stumbled forward in time to see Will dangling upside down, sword flashing in the dim sunlight shining through the thick tree canopy.

"Come on!" He was shouting swinging wildly at some wild men that were coming towards him from the bushes. Sam gasped and they turned to him.

"Run!" Will yelled. "I'll get them!" Sam turned to flee, when something hit him in the neck. Sam sunk to his knees, the dagger in his belt and fell to the ground in darkness. Will was shot too, soon after.

* * *

When the two regained consciousness they were being carried, attached to poles, towards a large group of huts. Sam cowered as he passed bones and skulls of many humans. It was a really horrible place to be.

Will hung limply his hands and feet tied to a pole that the cannibals carried on their shoulders and Sam was in a similar fashion. Sam bit his lip in agitation, wondering if Will was okay or not. One of the cannibals' shuffled forward shouting and Sam grinned as he saw who it was that was sitting in a chair. But the smile faltered when he didn't see Jason.

Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes flew open, at the least the one's not painted upon his face, and he looked from the cannibals to Will and finally to Sam who smiled at him. Will stared for a moment trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then he commented with a relieved laugh:

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." He said and Jack stood up from his seat, striding over to Will. He poked at Will, testing to see if he was real and then walked away towards the cannibals.

"Jack it's me. Will Turner." Will said trying to understand why the pirate was ignoring him. Sam tried now.

"It's me too, Jack. Sam." Jack ignored him too and spoke to the natives in a language that Sam and Will didn't understand. The tribal men answered and stabbed the ground forcefully. Sam didn't like that.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will called and once again Jack spoke to the natives.

"Eunuchy. Snip. Snip." Jack motioned at Will and Sam sniggered quietly, earning a small smirk from Jack.

"Ahh!" the cannibals said. "Eunuchy!" They all said in unison and Sam almost laughed aloud at their expressions towards Will.

"Jack, the compass. That's all I need." Will said desperately and Sam grimaced. "Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you and Jason! We all face the gallows! Sam included!" Jack looked at Sam briefly before looking at the cannibals.

"…..Savvy?" Was the only thing Sam understood in that whole sentence that Jack spoke and Will frowned. "Bon-liki-liki!"

"Bon-liki-liki!" The cannibals hollered and they started to take Sam and Will away and as they did, Jack came over and whispered to them.

"Save us!" He hissed and Will looked at Jack in confusion and Sam blinked at Jack.

"Jack, what did you tell them! Where's Jason?" Jack only flinched, but he went on anyway back to his seat.

"What about Elizabeth?" Will shouted, but it was too late they were both soon out of sight.

"Where are they taking us?" Sam cried and Will glared at the sky.

"I don't know. But I told you Jack wasn't any good helping us."

"But, where was Jason?" Will shook his head.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you suppose he wants us to help find Jason?" Will didn't answer and they were soon slung into a cage with a familiar group.

"Mr. Gibbs! Marty! Cotton!" Sam shouted happy to see his friends. They were glad to see him too and each gave him a pat. Will blinked at his new surroundings as they were lowered down a cliff.

* * *

"Why would Jack do this to us?" Will asked Gibbs as they dangled above the high cliff. "If Jack is the chief-"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief if he acts like a chief."

"So that's why he couldn't openly talk to us." Sam guessed and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, lad."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then much like the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form and they intend to do the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

"How?"Sam asked and Cotton grabbed hold of Gibbs' hand biting his fingers. Gibbs cursed and pulled his hand away with a glower at Cotton.

"They'll roast him and eat him alive."

"What!" Sam choked and Will's eyes widened. "What about Jason?" Sam asked.

"The boy isn't with him?" Gibbs questioned suddenly wary.

"No. He wasn't anywhere in sight."

"Dear, Lord." Gibbs whispered and Marty gulped.

"What? What's wrong?" Will asked and Sam bit his lip.

"Jack told me a few days ago, that the Pelegostos believe Jason to be a smaller god as well, though they want his blood or plan to raise him as one of their own."

"'Or' you mean you don't know?" Will asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"No, last I saw the boy was with Jack. If he isn't, I hope he isn't hurt."

"They-they wouldn't eat Jason would they?" Sam asked clutching at Will's sleeve.

"I certainly hope not, lad." Gibbs murmured.

"Where's the rest of the crew? Didn't Jack get more?" Will asked.

"Aye. These cages weren't built till after we got here." Sam gagged and moved away to stand away at the same time Will looked down at his hand in alarm.

"The feast is about to start." Gibbs commented as the drums sounded. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop." Sam gulped.

"We have to save, Jack and Jason." Sam cried and Will nodded.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait, then, now can we?" Gibbs looked back at Will and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a plan?" Will just smirked.

* * *

Jack shifted in his seat, growing ever fidgety. He could no longer see Jason, since they had taken him down hours ago and it made him nervous. And Jack was worried as to what they did with his son. Suddenly the cannibals started to bang drums and dance about, causing Jack to grimace.

_So, they are starting the ritual eh? Hurry up, Turner._

They came up to him and slipped a necklace around his neck to which he replied dryly:

"Thank you." He then looked down at what was around his neck. They were human toes! Jack lifted one up and bit the nail of it, needing something to do while he thought of an escape route. As Jack pondered the escape, he saw that the cannibals were making a fire and he sprung up from his seat in a flash. A plan had formed in his mind. He couldn't wait for Will.

"No, no! Oi, no, no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire!" Jack commanded, gesturing at the wood. "I am chief. Want big fire! Come on!" He walked back over to the seat and gestured at the other cannibals behind it. "Tout de suite. Come on. More wood!" They moved off then and Jack beamed to himself. Next was to find his boy.

He took off away from the cannibals, running across the large bridge and ran up another slope. No one saw him and that relieved Jack greatly now if only he could locate Jason.

"Jason! Son!" He called, but no one answered. "Answer me, boy!" _Don't be_… Jack shook his head, they wouldn't have done that. Spying a large hut he ran inside and froze.

Jason was lying on a small bed, bare-chested and bare-footed and makeshift bandages were wrapped around each wrist and ankle. He was pale and not at all unlike he had been not that long ago. Slowly, Jack went over to him and held two fingers to his neck, checking his pulse and sighing with relief that he wasn't too bad off. The boy's eyes fluttered open at the contact and Jack thanked the lord that his son wasn't dead again.

"Dad…it's you." The boy sighed with relief and started to get up; Jack grimaced as the boy wobbled quite a bit, trying to sit up. Obviously, he was still dizzy from blood loss and Jack went over to steady him.

"Easy, boy." He said and the boy wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as he was pulled up. "I couldn't wait for William anymore." Jack murmured and Jason lifted his head.

"Will is here?"

"Aye."

"Sam too? Where are they?"

"Somewhere." Jack murmured and Jason nodded hoping that his friends were all right.

"I don't feel so good, Dad." Jason said muffled by Jack's chest.

"I know." He said running a hand over his son's head soothingly. "Don't worry, in a couple of hours you'll be feeling normal again." The boy gave a yawn and Jack gave another grimace. The boy was tired and that could slow them down.

"What's that?" The boy asked rather disgustedly and Jack looked down to see him moving away from the toe necklace.

"An offering." Making a face, Jason stuck his tongue out. Jack chuckled softly and then frowned. "Can you walk?"

"I can try. I'm just a little exhausted." Jason admitted and Jack nodded. That would have to do.

"Come on let's see if there is anything in this hut to use." Jack said they started to look around, Jack supporting Jason as they went. They found some rope, among many items that just didn't belong. They started walking out with the rope when Jack saw something else. It was a can of paprika, but when Jack turned it upside down and saw something in scripted upon it. It read: 'East India Trading Company' Jack frowned and steered his son out of the hut, while Jason was staring at the can in slight shock. To their horror they found themselves surrounded by the cannibals as soon as they stepped out.

"Oh, bugger." They said at the same time and Jack shoved Jason behind him. Jack tossed the rope off his shoulder sheepishly and then he opened the can of paprika he then proceeded to sprinkle it upon his arm pits and then he turned and dumped it onto Jason's head. The boy coughed and sputtered glaring up at Jack.

"A little seasoning, eh?" He offered. The boy groaned and then the cannibals attacked them. Jack was tied to a post by his wrists and ankles, as well as his body was secured to the pole to keep him from moving. Jason was tied to the other side of the pole in a similar fashion. After tying them to post they carried them back into the village towards Jack's wood pile.

And they both saw in horror that the tribal men had managed to build Jack's giant wood pile and they set the pole across the pit.

"Good job." Jack stated and Jason gulped up at the sky.

"I wish we were back on the _Pearl_." Jack grimaced.

"I know, boy."

* * *

"Weeee!" Sam hollered as they swung back and forth getting closer and closer to the vines that jutted out of the wall. They were able to grab hold of some but was pulled back again and they leaned forward a second time, finally managing to grip the vines.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs yelled and they all started to pull themselves up.

"Come on men!" Will hollered. "It will take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!"

"Actually," LeJon offered. "You wouldn't need all of us. About six would do." At this, realization reached each man. "Oh, dear." He said as Gibbs nodded at Will.

"Hurry!" Will shouted. "Come on!" Each ball of bones was now racing up the steep climb, hoping to get up first. Marty and Sam clung to the top helping them go and along and Sam hoped that Jason and Jack were okay.

"Wait, stop." Will shushed the crew and everyone went still watching one of the cannibals walk across the plank.

"What are they doing?" Marty hissed looking at the other crew.

"They're moving Will!" Sam whisper/yelled and Will made a face.

"Stop!" Will hissed, but they didn't stop.

"Snake!" LeJon called out and everyone in the ball freaked out screaming loudly as LeJon shook the red and black reptile in his fist.

"Uh-oh." Sam said and they watched as the other side let go of the wall, they shot down towards the ground and when the rope stretched out it snapped sending them sprawling down where they crashed on the rocks below. Sam winced as did the others.

"Move!" Will shouted after a moments silence and they all spotted a cannibal watching them before turning and running.

"It's going to get the others!" Sam hollered and that made them climb faster.

* * *

The torch bearer appeared with the fire and before he could light the wood under Jack and Jason another cannibal appeared and he seemed frantic about something. Then they all looked at Jack for guidance. Jason was going cross-eyed as he looked at the cannibals upside down, weakly pulling at the ropes.

"Well go get them!" Jack shouted. "Pa-la-la!" They took off and the torch was dropped. It dropped however, into a pile of dried grass near Jack. "No, no! Oi! No, no!" No one listened. "Not good." He started to blow at it and it only made it worse as flames sprung up faster. Jason was starting to cough a little and Jack winced.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, Dad." Jason murmured, feeling very dizzy.

"I promise I'm going to get you out of this, son."

"I know." Jason said and Jack felt his head fall back on the pole.

"Son?" He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. He was sure that Jason had passed out.

"I just got tired of keeping my head up." The boy said tiredly and Jack sighed with relief.

"Hang in there, son."

"Okay, Dad." Jason murmured and started to cough again from the smoke.

* * *

Will and the others managed to get up the cliff face and rolled onto the land with a large shove. They cut the rope lose holding them to the cliff and then turned to head off into the jungle as the cannibals came crashing out of the bushes.

"Roll the cage!" Will shouted and with another group of shoves they went rolling away and ended up rolling down a steep hill! It rolled and rolled until it got stopped by a tree and after rolling halfway up it, the cage crashed back down.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, he was the only one of the crew who enjoyed that. "Let's do it again!"

"Not today!" Will shouted and they saw that the cannibals had caught up to them. "Lift the cage!"

"Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs added and they all knew what to do then. Lifting the cage and they ran off with it into the bushes, Marty and Sam dangling above the ground. They ran with the ball as fast as they could through bushes and high leafy grasses when suddenly they dropped. Down they went into a large pool of water down in a crevice and the cage broke letting them all surface.

"Will!" Sam screeched as a spear stuck his sleeve to the wall of the small crevice. "I'm stuck!" Will tugged him lose and held him close as they all swam for safety dodging spears that were tossed at them.

"Take cover!" Will shouted and they swam into a small crack in the rocks. Huddled together in the water the group watched the cannibals raised their spears at them. Before they could strike, a voice called to them and they ran off leaving the crew and Will and Sam in confusion.

"Let's not waste our good fortune." Gibbs panted and they all swam for the ocean. Sam clung to Will as they went along and he hoped that Jack had found Jason.

* * *

Soon, Jack and Jason were both in trouble. Fire sprung up faster and the boy was still coughing from the smoke, making Jack worry for his son's health. Suddenly Jason felt a strange sensation and realized that his father was trying to bounce them out of the sticks. Jason tried to help him and finally they both managed to get off the bars and hit the ground. Jack scrambled to his feet, with Jason still on his back and he started running over the bridge.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Jason asked when Jack grunted, shifting a little once they slowed a bit.

"No. In fact I'm worried that you haven't been eating enough." Jack murmured and Jason rolled his eyes. Jack started again and tried to get loose more and it didn't work for Jason at all. But Jack was able to get his arms loose and that did help a little. The pole was still stuck to his back, though with his son still on it.

When they stopped again, they suddenly got the feeling of being watched and saw a lone cannibal standing there holding a knife and fork, a hungry look in their eyes. Jack went over to him and snatched the knife from him and the cannibal took off, probably to tell the others. Jason then spotted two more and these were holding fruit bowls as Dad attempted to cut himself loose.

"Uh, Dad?" Jason muttered and Jack looked up from trying to cut the rope to see what he was worried about. Jack muttered under his breath and without warning then, gave out a wild yell and took off running towards them.

_Wham!_

They smacked into large pile of coconuts and Jason sighed. The rope suddenly felt loose around his wrists. The boy slipped his hands out then discovered he could get his feet loose too! Grinning, he tried to untie the rope around his middle.

Jack suddenly lifted the pole and then he turned slinging a coconut that was attached on the end. It would've been a good idea, if only the cannibal he slung it at hadn't caught it and to make matters worse they started throwing fruit at the pair of them! Jason sputtered as fruit smacked him and splattered juice all over him and Jack, both gaining more and more fruit decorations.

"STOP IT!" Jack yelled suddenly and surprisingly they paused. Jason took the time to sigh with relief. "Son." Jack stated and Jason arched an eyebrow at his odd tone.

"Yes?"

"I need you to trust me, savvy?"

"Um, okay?" Suddenly he backed up a few steps and Jason frowned. "What are you going to-"

"Ahhh!" Jack started screaming and he took off running. Jason panicked as he saw they were headed towards a cliff edge and he started shaking his head.

"No, don't!" Jason screamed, but Jack ran stabbing the front end of the pole into the ground and launched them across the gap, flipping in the air. Jason screamed and shut his eyes as they flew across the gaping cliff side. They landed on the other side, safe and sound and Jason tried to remember how to breathe.

"There you see?" Jack panted, once he stood a little. "All done." Jason was still panting and felt his stomach churn as he saw that, since he was on Jack's back, he was overlooking the crevice and all below it. Jason gasped and groaned a little. "You okay, son?"

"No, I-" Suddenly they started to tip backwards. "Dad? Oh, Dad!" Jason yelped.

Jack tried desperately to keep his balance, but the fruit he had acquired upon the pole started to weigh him down. The fruit all slid to the end and with a yelp he and Jason fell backwards off the cliff. They went screaming through the air and Jason cursed loudly. The pole they were on got stuck into between the cliffs as it narrowed and Jack's rope undid and spun him down, and was caught and hung by one foot. The rope had been attached to Jason as well, but he had rolled off the pole and had almost kept going until Jack grabbed him by the back of his belt. And Jason snapped back up a little, bouncing slightly. Now they swung precariously from the pole.

"Don't look down, boy." Jack murmured, looking at their height from the ground.

"Too late." The boy groaned and he was sure his face was green. The ground swayed under him and he moaned as it blurred in and out of focus. A scraping noise caught Jason's attention and looking up discovered that the pole was starting to slide. Jack had noticed too and grimaced.

"Oh, God." Jason groaned and Jack pulled his son up higher, to clutch the boy closer and he locked an arm around the boy's middle.

"Bugger." He commented and then they dropped. Jack clung to his son as they fell through the air screaming loudly. They slammed into bridge after bridge on the way down, until they smacked the ground finally. Groaning, they looked up and saw the pole was falling straight towards them! Jack yelped and gave his son a push and Jason rolled over as it landed right between his and Jack's heads. The boy gave him a small smile and then fruit fell from the sky raining down around them making father and son look up at it. Jason then felt a familiar churning in his stomach not unlike the time he drank all that rum.

"I'm going to be sick." Jason got up and wobbled into the bushes nearby, spilling his guts out. Jack winced at the sound and waited patiently a moment before calling out to the boy.

"Son?" Jack asked and Jason came out after ridding himself of what he had been forced to eat earlier. "You look awful." Jack stated, taking in his son's sickened look.

"Gee, thanks." Jason muttered and stumbled a little. As Jack reached out to steady his son, Jason saw something moving behind them.

"Dad, it's the cannibals!" He yelped and Jack turned to see, his eyes widening.

"Wha-Oh, bugger." Jack groaned and they took off running towards the beach, the cannibals not far behind them. Jason reallywasn't feeling very well, thinking of what would happen should they catch them.

* * *

_Revised Chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

(~Chapter 5: Touch of Destiny~)

Gibbs, Will and Sam made it to ship and saw to their amazement that the ship was already in the small waves of water that was rushing towards the beach. Sam grinned a little when he spotted two familiar looking pirates and one was tugging on the rope shouting up to the other who had just disappeared from view.

"How did you get it the last time?" Pintel snarled at Ragetti, but the other had ducked his head from view.

"Pintel!" Sam hollered and the older pirate turned to see him and the rest of Jack's crew show up. His eyes widened quite a bit as he realized his plans for 'salvaging' the ship was over.

"Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs stated taking a rope from the surprised pirate. Pintel blinked.

"We done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back for it!" Sam grinned at the pirate and then looked around for someone he expected to be with them

"Where's Kyra?" He asked and Pintel frowned. Sam wondered at that.

"Don't know about that little witch!"

"What? Where is she?"

"She left one morning without a warning and took our boat!" Ragetti called from on the ship and Sam frowned.

"Why?"

"The hell if I know." Pintel snapped. "Took us three days to 'find' another boat."

"She left me my Bible, though!" Ragetti added and it was then that Sam noted he was missing an eye. He was about to ask, when Will came charging up.

"What about Jack? I'm not leaving without him."

"Or Jason." Sam offered and Will nodded.

"Oi!" A voice hollered and they all turned to look.

"Look!" Sam exclaimed as they watched Jack skid around the corner of the beach Jason at his heels. Will grinned too, but then they all paled at what was behind them.

"Time to go." Will stated after taking one look at the cannibals and gripping Sam's arm he tugged him up the rope ladder.

"Cast up those lines!" Gibbs shrieked at the men and they got to going.

Jason and Jack were screaming louder as they came closer and Sam leaned over the railing to watch them in a slight worried expression. "Come on!" He hollered and Will came to the side to watch too.

"Ahh! Don't leave without us!" They heard Jason holler and Sam grimaced.

Finally the two reached the ship and started up on the side. There Jack paused and called out dramatically:

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost…" Just then a giant wave came up and smacked both Jason and Jack. Soaking wet and sputtering Jason looked at Jack and laughed loudly. Sam snickered too and Jason looked up at him with a small tired grin.

"….Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack finished and he gave Jason a playful glare for laughing. They continued up the ladder and Will helped Jack as Gibbs and Sam rushed to help Jason who was still laughing slightly. His father had never been able to finish that sentence since the first time they had met.

"What happened to ya lad?" Gibbs asked once Jack and Jason were back on the ship safely. The boy wiped some of the facial paint off and looked at where Gibbs was pointing at his wrists and ankles.

"Long story." The boy answered tiredly and then he looked at Sam. "Sam!"

"Jason!" Sam hugged him and Jason patted his back with a laugh. "Nice face paint." He grinned and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. So, how are things?" He asked once he pulled back.

"Bad, Jason, bad." Sam said his eyes were wide and Jason frowned slightly.

"What's going on?" He asked and Sam seemed hesitant to tell him and Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. Sam was not very good at hiding things if pressed.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to the open sea." Gibbs said, interrupting their conversation, much to Sam's thankfulness. He wasn't sure how long he'd last under Jason's scrutiny. Jason looked at Jack to see what he'd say about being out to sea again as Sam fidgeted behind him. Something had Sam scared to tell him anything and that made Jason worried.

"Yes, to the first. Yes, to the second, but keep only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack muttered and Gibbs looked perplexed.

"What?" Sam asked behind Jason and the boy suppressed a grin before blinking in shock. While Jack had been talking two familiar looking pirates came up and put his coat upon his shoulders. It was Pintel and wooden-eyed friend, Ragetti.

"What are you too doing here?" Jason asked and though he figured he should have been mad, he really couldn't care less.

"We, er, wanted to join the-" Ragetti began and Jason cut him off.

"You just wanted to be back on the _Pearl."_ He guessed and they nodded. He grinned at them. "I understand. I'm happy to be back on it, myself."

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs finally said eyeing Jack curiously and the boy sighed.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said rather grumpily and Jason watched him wave his pistol around. As if on cue, the little bugger screeched and dropped something onto the deck, sending it rolling around. Ragetti got down on his hands and knees and picked it up. It was his eye, still feeling nauseous from his flight, Jason looked away as he spit on it and stuck it back in. Jack spotted the monkey climbing up one of the ropes and got out his pistol again hoping to catch it as it climbed.

"Jack." Will said coming up to him. "Elizabeth is in danger." Jason turned his eyes from the fleeing monkey and trained them on the ex-blacksmith.

"What's the matter, Will?" He asked worried and looked at Sam. Sam was really nervous now, his hands wringing the way they did when he got really, really upset and Jason swallowed nervously.

"We've been-" Will began.

"Have you considered keeping a watchful eye on her? Or just locking her away?" Jack interrupted and he started up the stairs. Jason shook his head at his uncaring sentence and wondered why he was annoyed with Will.

"She is locked up. In a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will snapped and Jack made a slight grimace. "We all face the gallows, Sam included." Will argued coming up after the pirate. Jason followed wondering what was going on and Sam made a small noise that made Jason frown.

"Don't worry, Dad will help. Won't you?" Jason asked pointedly and Jack muttered under his breath. He understood now why he was antsy and angry as he cast a look at the water. He was scared and that made Jason scared.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack replied to Will, ignoring his son's words completely. Jason suddenly stopped in his tracks as Will snatched a sword from one of the crew and held it to Jack's neck.

"Will, what are you doing!" The boy yelled at the same time Sam did. Will gave Jason an apologetic look and a slight frown at Sam before turning back to Jack.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will snapped and Jack shoved the sword away irritably. Sam scowled at Will, also at the same time giving him a pleading look. Will's expression softened a little, but he only shook his head. Confused by this, Jason looked at Sam and he looked away.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack hollered and the First Mate came running up.

"Captain." Gibbs replied and then Jack leaned towards Gibbs' ear.

"We have a need to travel upriver." He murmured and Jason looked at Jack in confusion. Upriver? Jack looked at him when felt eyes upon him and grimaced. Jason frowned at him. _What was he hiding now?_

"By need do you mean a trifling need? A fleeting? As, in say a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked hopefully, but his hopes were dashed when Jack shook his head.

"No. A resolute and unyielding need." He answered and saw Jason look at him worriedly. _What do we need upriver? And what was he hiding?_

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said angrily and Jack sighed at him. Sam bounced around on the balls of his feet looking ready to flee from sight and Jack reminded himself to ask about that later.

"William. I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." Jack pulled the cloth with the key on it and showed it to Will.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked skeptically and Jack rolled his eyes. _Whelps._

"No. You want you to find this because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovery a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face."

"Elizabeth." Sam and Jason said at the same time and Jack nodded with indifference.

"Ah, yes her. Savvy?"

"This," Will stated grabbing the cloth and giving it a once over. "Is going to save Elizabeth?" Jack looked down at his son and Sam and then leaned into Will. Both boys strained to hear, but failed and Jack watched a scowl appear on Jason's face. They then pulled away from each other and Sam and Jason exchanged eye rolls. Jack almost snickered, but instead made a noise catching the boys attention. They both looked back over at him.

"Boy, take Samuel with you and get in your room." Jack stated and when Jason frowned, he looked pointedly at the boy's lack of boots and shirt. Jack grinned smugly when the boy couldn't argue with him.

"Fine." Jason scowled and satisfied, Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, sir?"

"Catch that monkey." Gibbs blinked for a moment and Jack looked at him.

"Really Captain?" Gibbs chuckled and the pirate made a face at him.

"Did it look as if I'm being funny?" He asked in slightly aggravated tone and Gibbs' smile faltered.

"No." Gibbs went away then rather sullenly and Cotton took the wheel as Jack strode away, Will at his heels. Sam and Jason looked at one another and then he shrugged, going to show Sam his cabin. They passed Jack and Will and Will frowned as Jason stumbled once. Jack grimaced.

"Er...Don't fall, lad." Jack murmured and Jason shot him an irritated look, still angry at being left out and stomped into his cabin. Will arched an eyebrow as Sam hurried to catch up.

* * *

"What's with your Dad?" Sam asked and Jason struggled to find a good excuse as he rummaged through the chest at the end of his bed, looking for a shirt that wasn't too holey. Not that he minded, but some were a little worse for wear.

"Err, well…" The boy trailed off and let the opportunity to answer be put on hold as he slid a not to bad shirt on.

"Maybe he just got nervous from cannibals."Sam suggested and though Jason hated lying to his best friend, he had to hide it from Sam.

"Yeah. That must be it." He muttered and pulled my boots onto my feet. "So, Kyra just vanished?"

"That's what Pintel and Ragetti told me. Jason, I'm kinda scared of where she could be." Jason looked up and patted him.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know her. She's tough." He nodded too and then he met Jason's eyes.

"We saw Beckett." He said quietly and Jason faltered. "He's a cruel, cold man, Jason. I've never seen someone like that before. His eyes were so cool and calculating, like he was planning all sorts of things." Sam shivered. "I knew he was the one who….you know." Jason knew all too well what he was referring too. He had heard the whole story from his father. "…He said that Jack left his mark on him too." Jason didn't say anything and Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "He scared me. I don't like him."

"I probably wouldn't either." Jason murmured and then Gibbs came into the room with a knock on the door.

"We're headed out boys." He said and Jason nodded gathering his things. It was best not to think about Beckett at the moment.

* * *

A little later they were in long boats headed up a river into a swampy jungle. Will, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti were in one boat. Sam and Jason were next to each other in the same boat, neither one taking up much room and the thick fog was causing everything to look eerier than it probably was.

Jack sat in the boat front of them his eyes glued to the path ahead and he made little small talk along the way to Cotton who was looking around at the thick foliage. Jason let Jack be, knowing he was again thinking of Davy Jones and his beastie. Jason knew that there wasn't much to say to him without making it seem like he had been listening, even though he had been, and most of the crew knew by now about Jones coming after Jack. The only thing they didn't know was Bootstrap's conversation with him.

Jack sensed staring and turned to look at his son once, his eyes filled with worry, though he tried to not let his face betray any of that anxiety. He tried to give the boy a smile, but it faded slightly and Jason made what he hoped, was a smile back. Jack saw the strained smile and gave a frown. Jason supposed he saw a grimace instead and quickly gave him a cheesy grin back. Jack was instantly suspicious and narrowing his eyes, he tightened his jaw and turned back around. _Uh-oh, so much for laying low,_ Jason thought and gulped.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked and Jason grimaced to himself. Gibbs seemed to hesitate a moment before responding.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off-" Sam gasped and bumped into Jason who he noticed never flinched. "And it will drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Gibbs paused dramatically and then said: "The kraken." Pintel and Ragetti paled and Marty only looked back at Jason once. The boy was ignoring all their gazes.

"They say the stench of its breath is like…" Gibbs shuddered and Sam looked Jason in the face in a panic. The boy ignored it. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Gibbs tried to lighten the mood then: "If you believe such things." He added and Sam gulped.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked and Jason almost glared at him.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…her." Gibbs answered.

"Her?" Sam and Will asked at the same time. Though Sam was merely curious, Will was skeptical and again Jason hid a glare. _What was his problem?_

"Aye." Gibbs said fingering his good luck charm around his neck. Jason remained impassive for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It was nightfall when they finally reached an old shack that was lit up with lanterns and candles and slowly they pulled their boats up to the dock.

Jack murmured in his son's ear as he helped him from the boat, his voice laced with anger. "I want to talk to you, savvy?" He watched Jason nod a little and noticed him back off. Jack gave him a wary look as he did and sighed internally. Jason only shifted towards Sam not eager to have that conversation and Jack really started to make the boy spill what was wrong right then.

"No worries, mates." Jack announced to the murmuring crew as they all eyed the shack with suspicion. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves, nigh inseparable, we are." He said confidently and then his face fell. "Were. Have been. Before." Sam looked at Jason with wide eyes and the boy shrugged. Leave it to Jack, to go and make 'friends' with every woman.

"I'll watch your back." Said Gibbs and Jason smiled at the man in thanks. That was for sure, Gibbs was always loyal to Jack.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack answered and Sam snickered a bit, earning a playful head rub from Jack.

"Mind the boat." Said Gibbs and everyone behind kept it going. Jack saw all who were going and then he looked at Sam and Jason. Sam looked like he wanted to stay with Mr. Cotton, while Jason was getting ready to fight back as usual. Jack sighed.

"Stay." He commanded and Sam was about to nod.

"No." Jason said, frowning at him and Jack frowned back. Sam moved back away from them, knowing that both could get pretty angry.

"Stay!"

"No!"

Sta-"

"Dad!" Jason interrupted. "You can't leave us out and I refuse to sit here." Jack scowled, knowing that the boy was telling the truth. Jason would never stay put. Sam blinked at the both of them and Will looked on bemusedly, seeing the same expression on each Sparrow's faces.

"Fine. But don't touch anything." Jack finally said, Jason rolled his eyes and we walked up to the door, Jason stayed in the back with Will and Sam as he sauntered forward. They watched as Jack got down and peered through the window in the door, like he was scared. Then he slowly pushed the door open and they went into the odd shack slowly.

Bizarre objects hung from the ceiling and lined the walls. Many shelves stacked with strange things met their gazes and it looked all together, really creepy. Sam moved back into Will as he came face to face with a jar of toes and Will steadied him. Jason saw some shiny things too, but Jack was eyeing him instantly, so he stuck my hands behind his back, giving Jack a wide cheesy grin. Jack rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Jack Sparrow." A female voice drifted slowly from the back of the room. Jason peered around his father and saw a woman with long black hair in dreadlocks and large brown eyes that looked only at Jack. She was dark skinned like the cannibals and had a mysterious air about her. She had odd tattoos under her eyes that reminded Jason of freckles. he liked her instantly, and it seemed Jack did too.

"Tia Dalma!" He announced waltzing further into the room, no longer hiding. The rest of the crew followed hesitantly and Jason kept next to Sam and Will.

"I always knew da wind was going ta blow you back to me one dae." She said in a thick Jamaican accent. She came towards them and looked around before spying Will. Sam and Jason went around to one side to watch as she seemed entranced with what she saw.

"You…" She said to Will and he walked up to her. "You have a touch of…destiny about you. William Turner." She was extra close to him now.

"Destiny?" Will echoed and Sam shrugged beside Jason.

"Maybe she thinks you're someone else." Jason snickered at the look on Will's face as he glared at Sam and then he turned to Tia Dalma.

"You know me?" He asked and Tia winked.

"You want to know me." She said and leaned into him, Sam's eyes were as big as Will's at what Tia was doing and Jason only snickered at the pair. Neither one had ever had a woman toss herself at them before. It was then she spotted Jason and he instantly stopped laughing. She smiled and came close to him.

"I would like to know you as well." She smirked and ran a hand along Jason's jaw. He locked eyes with her and Jack came running over, shoving Jason out of sight behind him as he did and the boy stumbled back from the force of his shove.

"They'll be no knowing here." He interrupted quickly, jealousy in his voice. Jason rolled my eyes. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He turned her with a sweep of his arm and they started walking away. "I thought I knew you." He added lowly and Jason rolled his eyes again, practically having to jog to keep up to his father's long stride.

"Not so well as I had 'oped." She responded just as low and then she turned to look at everyone behind us. "Come."

"Come." Added Jack, excited now that she was doing what he wanted and Will came over to where they were, having to pull Sam along behind him. Will settled into a chair across a table and Jason took to eyeing things on the table. Jack paced slightly behind his son, though his eyes were on Tia.

"What service may I do you?" She asked stroking Will's face lovingly and Will didn't look like he wasn't enjoying the attention. Sam, Jason saw, scowled at that and he figured he was thinking of Lizzie. Tia stopped stroking him and then looked up at Jack with a slight frown. "You know I demand payment." She said in a business like tone and the pirate nodded.

"I've brought payment." He whistled and Pintel handed Jack, Barbossa's monkey in a cage. _Bye, bye little beast_, Jason smirked.

"Look." Jack took out his pistol and shot the monkey. "An undead monkey. Top that." He set the cage upon the table and Tia Dalma looked at it. A slow and very mischievous grin came on her face and Jason wondered why. She then promptly opened the cage and let that menace out. Jack the monkey, came flying out with a screech and ran off towards the back of the shack.

"No, don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said and she just smiled at him.

"The payment is fair." She then went and sat down on the opposite side of the table looking at each of those around her. Will took out the key cloth and laid it out for her to see. She didn't lean in and Jason assumed she was well aware of what was on it.

"We're looking for this. And what it goes too." Will told her and no look of surprise crossed her face.

"De compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?" She asked in confusion. Jack looked over at her.

"Maybe. Why?" Jason saw that in his hand was a hat and though familiar, he couldn't place it.

"I hear ya." Tia said with a wide grin. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own?" Jack didn't answer and she then continued. "Your key goes to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold?" asked Pintel. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope?" said Ragetti with a gulp and Sam nodded agreeing with him.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" She asked. Everyone nodded and she grinned at Jason with a knowing smile. "A man of da sea. A great sailor,-" Jason jumped as Jack shuffled behind him and he saw him slide something into his pocket. He gave Jason a cheesy grin in response and the turned back around. "-until he run afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked and she touched his hand.

"What indeed?" She countered.

"The sea?" Supplied Gibbs.

"Rum?" Sam said and Jack snorted at him. Sam grinned at the Sparrows and Jason gave a laugh.

"Sums?" Pintel suggested.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Silence fell and everyone looked at Ragetti who looked flustered as they stared at him.

"A woman." Jack said as if they were all stupid and eyes turned to look at him. He looked at Jason once with a quirked eyebrow, before going back to examine something on the wall.

"A woman." Tia agreed. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said and she frowned.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as de sea. 'im never stopped loving her. But de pain it caused him was too much for 'im to live wid but not enough to cause 'im to die."

"What…what did he put in the chest?" Jason asked warily and she smiled at him with a small smile. Jack gripped the back of his boy's chair and Jason looked up at him. He was eyeing Tia, but his stance was on edge.

"'im heart." She said and Jason snapped back to attention.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked and Sam sniggered quietly.

"He couldn't literally put his heart into a chest." Pintel snapped at Ragetti and then looked at Tia quizzically. "Could he?" They all looked at Tia Dalma. She grimaced.

"It was not word feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…'im carve out 'im heart, lock it away in a chest and hide da chest from da world. Da key he keep with 'im at all times."

"You knew this." Will accused getting in Jack's face. Jason pulled him back a bit with a scowl.

"I did not." Jack exclaimed and then added quickly. "I did not know where the key was. But now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack tried to walk away but Tia Dalma stood up.

"Let me see your hand." She commanded and Jack paused and grimacing he came back stopping where she was. Finally he set his hand into Tia's, their hands right in Jason's line of vision and she unwrapped the cloth from around it. Gibbs gasped at the sight of the black spot on Jack's hand and Jack looked automatically at his son, hoping the boy wasn't too scared. However, he did not look as scared as Jack would have thought, in fact , he looked like he had seen it before. Jason tried to fake surprise, but failed and Jack blinked at him. _Uh-oh._

"The black spot!" Gibbs shrieked. Then everyone was going around yelling 'black spot' and being superstitious started to try and get clean. Spitting on the ground and turning in mad circles. Will and Sam just looked on, while Jack was frowning.

"My eyesight's just as good as ever, just so you know." He said, shooting a look at his son, a double meaning. Jason lowered in his seat.

"Come back tomorrow, Jack Sparrow. I 'ave just da ting for you." Jack's head swiveled to look at her and she smiled.

"Well, all right then. Tomorrow it is." He said hesitantly. Jason was about to dodge around him, when he grabbed hold of his son's arm. Gently he had him, but still firm in case he took off at a run. "Gents." He headed towards the door, pulling his very reluctant son with him though not as rough as Jason expected. But as they headed for the boats, he still dreaded what was to come.

* * *

_Revised Chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

(~Chapter 6: Unnatural Circumstances~)

"Boy." Jack snapped once they were back on the ship. He watched Jason wince and glared at him as the boy kept his back to him. Jason watched Sam's eyes widened at his father's expression behind his back and gulped. He didn't look himself. One look at Sam's frightened expression was enough to imagine what he was doing. Jason shifted.

"Sir?" He squeaked, knowing that anything rude or impolite he would say would be tossed back at him. It was better to go with a safer path. Jsaon ventured a look at his father and saw an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes were boring into him.

"Get in the cabin." Jack said coolly and Jason took one last look at Sam. "Move." Jack snapped as the boy lingered too long and Jason scurried away from the side of the ship. Jack followed and opened the door, glancing at the crew once. Gibbs looked reprimanding at the pirate, thinking he was being a tad too harsh and Jack rolled his eyes.

Sam swallowed aloud and Jack's face relaxed slightly. Maybe he was being a bit too angry, but he had a right to be. William only frowned a bit, not liking it either and with one last look at the crew, Jack followed the boy who ducked under his arm and went in, hopping into the chair as he slammed the door shut.

"He's really mad, isn't he?" Jack heard Sam ask.

"Aye." Gibbs answered a little disapprovingly.

"What'd he do?"

"I don't know, lad. Probably something he shouldn't but, Jack should know better than to keep secrets." Gibbs explained and Jack rolled his eyes when he realized that Gibbs knew he was listening. At that, he pushed off the door and walked quietly towards his son.

Jason waited with bated breath for the yelling. And waited. And waited. He dared not look behind him and instead stayed fixated on his feet. His Grandpa had a temper, and Jack inherited it. He could be just as bad, though his father always said Jason got his temper from his mother. Jason thought it's a mixture.

Finally Jack sighed heavily and Jason jumped as the sound came from directly behind him. He slowly turned, gulping a bit and blinked. His father wasn't there. He kept looking until a gentle touch on his knee made him jump again. Jason turned back to see Jack, down on a knee in front of him. He wasn't looking at him; instead he was looking at the boy's knees. Jason fidgeted and finally, Jack looked up.

His expression was unreadable, though his eyes were glued to Jason's own, searching for something. Finally he spoke.

"You didn't sleepwalk down into the galley that night did you?" He asked quietly and watched as Jason heaved a guilty sigh.

"Well, yes, I did," He began and spoke quickly, seeing Jack's frown. "But…I woke up after running into a barrel." Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "I heard you talking to someone, so I followed your voice and the light from the lantern."

"And what did you hear?" Jack asked, looking at his son in worry. "What did you hear him tell me?" Jack dreaded the answer and more so when the boy started to twist his fingers. With a heavy sigh, he told him.

_"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Dad stated as he started to walk._

_"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the __Pearl__ from the depths for you. 13 years you've been her captain."_

_"Technically…"_

_"Jack. You won't be able to talk your way out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."_

_"Yes, but the __Flying Dutchman__ already has a captain…so there really is no reason to-"_

_"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap yelled. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the __Pearl __back down to the depths and you along with it."_

_"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?"_

_"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up. It comes now with ravenous hunger to the man that bears the black spot."_

"That's all." Jason finished quickly and Jack let out a small sigh. He knew that Jason hadn't told him everything and he wondered just how to approach that. While, he was thinking, Jason was spared more questioning and turned to look out the window. Thinking of what else Bootstrap said, Jason fidgeted in his seat, feeling very worried and Jack noticed.

"What is it? What else do you know?" He demanded and Jason jumped as he got in his face. Jason was sure he must have seen the grimace about Bootstrap's warning. "Well?"

"Nothing." Jason murmured, hoping Jack would drop it. No such luck. Jack growled in frustration and banged his fist on the side of the chair.

"Dammit, boy, out with it!" Jason shook his head and Jack gritted his teeth. "Son. Don't lie to me." So again, Jason told him.

"_Terribly sorry about your father, boy." I gave a nod and then rubbed the back of my neck._

"_Jason." I told him. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to tell him my name but I did. "It's Jason."_

"_Jason." He repeated with a small smile, and then it faded. "Beware Jones keeps his debts and if Jack doesn't oblige he'll go for the next best thing." I nodded at the obvious warning towards me._

"_I-I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Um, goodbye, Bootstrap." I said and he nodded at me._

"_Goodbye, Jason Sparrow." Bootstrap sunk into the wall then and I gaped at where he had disappeared._

At the end, Jason was looking out the window, fighting to not look at his father for fear he'd see him getting really angry. Jack sat in silence for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. The boy's head was turned from him and Jack thought he saw moisture on the boy's cheek. Feeling awful for upsetting his son, he sighed quietly. No one should have to hear their father receive a death threat.

Jason felt something roll down his face and realized that tears were filling his eyes. He blinked them back, slightly frustrated at himself and frowned. Jack saw the frown and knew that the boy was holding back.

"Son, will you look at me?" Jack said softly and Jason shook his head. "Why?" Jack knew the reason, but wanted Jason to say it.

"I-I can't." The boy murmured sadly. Jack took the boy's chin softly and turned his face towards him slowly. He felt the boy's wet cheek and sighed, brushing his thumb over the trail of the single tear.

"I wish ya wouldn't keep things from me. Especially, if it bothers you so." Jack murmured and Jason looked at him, his eyes watering.

"I don't want you to…." Jason tried to get his sentence out, but he couldn't and ended up squeezing his eyes shut. Jack immediately, pulled the boy up from the chair and to against him.

"It's okay." He soothed and he walked the boy over to the bed. Jason clung to him, burying his face into his father's chest and Jack, tightened his arms. "It's all right, boy. Easy." He murmured as Jason never sobbed, but only shook slightly. Jack rubbed his arms.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jason murmured finally and Jack pulled him back a little, smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere, son." He promised and took his face in his hands then, a serious look in his dark brown eyes. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Savvy?" Jack waited for the 'okay, Dad,' But all Jason could think of was Davy Jones and Jack could see that he was still thinking about it.

"But what about-" Jason began and Jack shook his head.

"No." He said firmly. "Jones or his beastie isn't going to get you or me or anything, savvy?" He hugged his son to him again. "I'll always be here." He murmured against the boy's head.

"You promise?"

"I promise, lad." Jack said and felt his son relax. Jason felt a little better then and sighed. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just wish that something wasn't happening to us all the time." The boy yawned and Jack pulled him closer as Jason leaned against him in tiredness of both mental and physical. Jack put his head on the boy's head and spoke quietly.

"I know, son. I know." He stroked his head then. "Go to sleep, now. We've all had a long day of cannibals and voodoo priestess'." Jason curled onto his side and fell asleep without being told twice and Jack was thankful.

"It's going to be fine, lad. you'll see." Jack murmured, but Jason dreamed of cannibals, krakens and dead bodies all night long.

* * *

The next day went by quickly and soon the group were getting into boats to go back to Tia Dalma's. Sam wasn't too eager to go, but he decided to come anyway and sat next to Will who was looking warily at the jungle ahead. Jason wasn't sure what he was thinking but it had to be about what Tia had told him yesterday.

Jack made sure that Jason was next to him. He wasn't going to let Jason sit and think of Davy Jones the whole time. That wasn't for him to worry about. Jason grew bored of his father's mindless chatter, but he knew that if he didn't answer, Jack would instantly be checking his face. That was why Jason didn't usually open up to his father like that. Jack could drive a person crazy with all his worrying.

Again it was nightfall, by the time they made it to Tia's and Jack was confident this time. Gibbs volunteered to stay and mind the boats with Cotton who had gotten left out there yesterday. Swinging open the door dramatically, Jack waltzed inside.

"Oh, Tia Dalma?" Jack called out in a sing-song voice, but no answer came. "Hello?" He called again this time unsure. It was dead silent for a while until the clinking of beads was heard.

"I be out soon, Jack Sparrow." Tia called and Jack nodded. While they waited, getting a little impatient, Jason wandered back to the table they had sat at yesterday. He saw a ring on the table and it was a nice looking one. But something was…familiar about it. Jason took it and slipped it into his pocket deciding to think about it later. Tia was clanging around in the back and then suddenly she appeared with something in her arms.

"Davy Jones cannot make port." Tia Dalma said and we watched as she entered the room. "Cannot step on land except once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you." She handed him a jar of…dirt. Jack looked crestfallen at the jar. He, like everyone in the room, thought he would be given something more helpful.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack stated and Jason almost snickered.

"Yes." Tia said as if the pirate captain was slow.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" He asked and again Jason had to stifle laughter at his expression. Everyone else was looking at Tia like she was mad.

"If you don't want it, give it back." She murmured.

"No." Jack said hugging the jar like he would a baby.

"Then it helps." Will stepped forward now, looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_." Said Will and she nodded.

"Der is only one person that can 'elp you find Davy Jones."

"Who?" Will asked and Jack stopped cradling the dirt jar to look at her. She didn't say anything, but they soon heard the sound of heavy boot steps on the stairs. They all turned then to see who was coming. Sam gasped and backed up, running into Will and Jason was stunned, his mouth agape as was everyone else's.

"It's-it's…" Sam struggled to say it, but then he saw someone else. She wasn't hard to recognize with hair like her fathers and for once was longer than her usual chin length. She had it braided in a single braid down her back and her blue eyes shimmered as soon as she saw Sam. "Kyra!" Instantly, Sam was bounding towards her, pretty much ignoring the man in front of her. The man that should have been dead.

"Sam!" Kyra pretty much ran over Barbossa the rest of the way down and then she and Sam stood awkwardly at the foot of the steps unsure of what to do. Barbossa looked on bemusedly and then smirked at Jason, Jack, and Will. Jason frowned and Will did too, but before Will had a chance to ask anything, Pintel and Ragetti beat him to it.

"Captain Barbossa!" Pintel shouted and he and Ragetti both ran up to the former captain of the Pearl. "We new ye'd come back from the dead."

"Oh, aye. See Pintel, it was the will of the lord almighty." Ragetti beamed.

"Oh cripes, your still not going on with that are you?" Kyra asked and Pintel glared.

"You took our boat!" The pot-bellied man accused and Kyra gave him her trade mark smirk. It was almost identical to Barbossa's.

"Yes." She confirmed. "And I brought my father back. With the help of Tia." Will suddenly swiveled to look at someone and Jason turned too having focused on everyone else but Jack. His father's face was stoic and had been up until Kyra made the announcement. Now he was seething angrily.

"What's become of my ship, Jack?" Hector Barbossa, who was alive and kicking, grinned at the slowly angering Jack and Jack narrowed his eyes looking at him and then at Tia. Tia Dalma was watching with a small knowing smile.

"Thanks for the jar of dirt. Now we'll be off." He said stiffly and Jason was suddenly yanked towards the door. "Ta-ta, Tia."

"Dad!" Jason tried to dig his heels into the floor, but Jack half turned and with one arm lifted his son off the ground around the middle and kicked open the shack door. Barbossa only smirked and followed.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Will asked and Kyra looked at him.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Gibbs heard shouting and looked up in time to see Jack kick open the door of the hut and in on arm he was toting a struggling Jason and the other held a jar of dirt. Gibbs didn't wander about the jar for too long. The look in Jack's eyes was enough to have Gibbs worried.

"Captain?" Jack ignored him and set Jason down on the pier. The boy was practically livid. Gibbs was about to ask again when he saw a sight that made him sputter. A tall man with a feathered hat, auburn hair and blue eyes came out of Tia's shack. Behind him were a group of people and one of them matched the tall man's features.

"D-dear Lord…" Gibbs stuttered and he made the sign of the cross on his chest.

"Not even close, mate." Jack muttered and he attempted to shove his son into the boat to which Jason responded by smacking at his father's hands.

"Face it, Sparrow, you can't leave without me." Barbossa stated and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"The hell I can."

"You don't have a say in the matter."

"But I do mate, and my say, as captain of the Pearl, is that I will leave you here, while I sail away, far away, from this evil spirited place. Nere to return. So, goodbye." Jack tried to dump his son into the boat again, but Barbossa spoke up again.

"Jack, Jack," he reprimanded, tsking softly. "Ye need me to find Davy Jones. And I happen to know where to look." Behind him, Kyra and Sam were looking on with Sam being the most worried out of the two. And they were holding hands. Will looked from Jack to Jason to Barbossa and back to Jack again. he had seen the pirate angry, but never like this.

"There are not enough long boats." Jack snapped and then Pintel and Ragetti appeared.

"Oh, Captain!" Pintel exclaimed and then looked at Jack and said quickly. "Not you, Captain." Jack rolled his eyes, pushing on Jason again as Pintel looked at Barbossa again. "The Priestess said there's another boat we can use." If looks could kill, Jack would have killed Pintel a thousand times over. Pintel's smile slid off his face and he and Ragetti both retreated behind the captain.

"You heard the men." Barbossa said rather smugly. "Miss Dalma has kindly let us borrowed hers." Jack scowled causing Jason to bobble up and down muttering curses. Jack set him down and the boy pushed away glaring at his father.

"You are not stepping foot onto me ship, _Hector_."

"I beg to differ Jack. You and your whelp both are going to need my assistance and you'll never get to Davy Jones without my help."

"The hell we are. You stay off my ship or I'll bloody shoot ya again." Jack snapped and Jason looked at him. this wasn't going to stop any time soon, so Jason sighed and spoke.

"Look, I don't particularly like this either." The boy said loudly and Jack and Barbossa looked at him. He was glaring at both of them arms crossed across his chest. "I don't trust Barbossa as far as I can throw him." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "But what choice do we have? He _**is**_ willing to help, though I'm sure it's not for us, but his _**does**_ know how to find Davy Jones." Jack blinked several times taking in his sons wise words and finally he growled.

"Fine." Then he turned to Barbossa and hissed. "It's still my ship." He then turned on his heel stomped away towards the long boat.

"Bloody Sparrow." Barbossa muttered and Jason turned to look at him.

"I stuck up for you and got you on the ship. Don't make me regret it." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I am forever in your debt, whelp." He bowed mockingly at Jason and the boy scowled. From the boat Jack snorted. Kyra and Sam weren't paying attention at all anymore; they were too busy talking lowly.

"A moment son of Jack." Tia called and she beckoned to Jason from the shack. Will who was closet to the door, looked at Jason and the boy shrugged. He mouthed to Will to tell Jack and the blacksmith nodded, looking at the angry captains. They were grumbling and it was only a matter of time before they would explode again.

Jason went into the shack and the door shut behind him with a snap. Both Jack and Barbossa turned to look at the door briefly and Jack looked worriedly at the door, wondering what Jason was being told.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut and after a brief pause, Jason heard arguing (Jack and Barbossa). Rolling his eyes he turned around and jumped a little. Tia was extremely close to him, her face inches from his own. For a moment she didn't say anything, just looked Jason in the eyes. Her hand caressed his cheek then, stroking it lightly.

"You are as handsome as your fada." She whispered and then let her hand fall. Jason wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't. She then gave him an odd sympathetic look and cupped his chin.

"You know of your fada's debt to Davy Jones." Jason nodded against her hand. "Beware dat your fada is about to embark on a most perilous journey." She warned and again Jason nodded.

"You 'ave much sorrow ahead of you, young Jason." Now Jason frowned a little wondering what she could mean and her fingers smoothed the frown lines away. "'ope will be lost to you, but only if you are not willing to look. Fate cannot be avoided for long. Your fada 'ave a destiny and you cannot stop it."

"What? What does that mean?"

"In time you will see." She then pressed her lips to his cheek. "Don't not fear, son of Jack. In time, all will become clear."

Jason came out of the shack to find his father and Barbossa both attempting to shove off the pier at the same time. Kyra and Sam were watching them and Kyra rolled her eyes once her gaze found Jason's. They both nodded then and shouted at the same time.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

Barbossa and Jack paused fighting with the oars to look at them. Kyra rolled her eyes again.

"Honesty, you to need to work this out, but at least wait until we're on the bloody ship."

"Girl's right, Jack." Barbossa said and there was a moment of silence. Suddenly Kyra was pulled into the long boat at the same time Sam and Jason were. Jack and Barbossa scrambled to get the boat off the pier first. It was a race to the Pearl.

"This certainly is an unnatural circumstance." Gibbs muttered lowly and Jason nodded, still a little in shock at seeing Barbossa alive.

"I don't see how it can get weirder." Sam was looking over the boat Kyra was in and Jason poked him. He turned to him with a blush and he grinned.

"So? How'd it go?"

"We talked a little…" Sam said and then he scowled. "Stop grinning at me like that." Jason turned back around to see Jack craning his neck to see where Barbossa was at and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Why is he going that way?" Jack shrieked and Jason poked him.

"Relax, Dad. You're still captain, remember?" Jack gave a swift nod.

"Aye, but I still want to get there before he does." Jason groaned and settled back in his seat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

It proved worse when Jack and Barbossa finally made _**to**_ the ship. First thing was the helm, both managed to reach it at the same time, only for Cotton to take it back from them when someone hollered about wrecking. Grinning sheepishly for a brief instant, they raced towards the cabin. Their children happened to be nearby for this and were were both grabbed and shoved into the cabin.

"What the bloody hell?" Kyra snapped as the door was shut. Loud yells could be heard from just outside and Jason rolled his eyes. Kyra scowled at the door and then turned to the other occupant.

"So, we, er, didn't get a chance to talk earlier." Jason said and she gave him a sigh then.

"You might as well sit down, it's a long story." She told him of going to get Pintel and Ragetti and about how she got the information from a friend of Jack's. A woman named Josephine. Jason had never heard Jack talk of her before. Then she explained about leaving Sam in such a hurry, having gathered what she needed she was eager to start out. Jason would have been too if it were his dad he wanted to save. Jason didn't blame her for bring Barbossa back. He didn't like the man, he got on his nerves, but still…Jason would do the same for his own father.

"So, I did all Tia wanted which included some really odd things and…well here we are." She said and Jason leaned back in his seat. "You've bulked up some." She said conversationally and Jason nodded. "Have you gotten even better at handling a sword? I haven't had much time for practice."

"Well, me neither. At least here recently." Jason offered and she nodded sadly.

"Tia Dalma told us about Davy Jones." She muttered and Jason stiffened slightly.

"Yeah…"

"Jason, what did she say to you?"

"Nothing." He said quietly and she arched an eyebrow, that defiant scowl already coming.

"Jace…"

"Forget it." He said, setting his jaw firmly. She was about to argue when the door to the cabin opened, both Barbossa and Jack came in, and both were scowling.

"Forget what?" Jack asked and Jason gritted his teeth.

"Nothing." Jason said and then looked between the two adults. "So, have you settled things?"

"Not even close." Jack growled and Barbossa smirked.

"Stop being so stubborn, Jack. Learn to share." Jason rolled his eyes as Kyra snickered. It was already apparent the good nature was gone. She was back at being the enemy.

"I ain't bloody sharing _**my**_ ship with you." Jack snapped.

"I've got my own child to be worrying about. She's the only lass on the ship."

"Point?"

"Dad, if Kyra wants she can have my cabin." Jason offered. "I'll sleep someplace else." Barbossa smugly grinned at Jack and Jack frowned.

"Thanks." Kyra said and she extended her hand. "Deal." Jason shook it and Jack nodded then, seeing sense.

"You and I can stay in here and Barbossa…I don't really care where you go." Jack said quickly and Jason snickered at the look of anger on Barbossa's face. Barbossa turned away with a growl and nodded at Kyra.

"You and the brat go on back on deck." He said to her and Jack scowled. Kyra huffed.

"Why can't I hear?" She asked, but Barbossa ignored her.

"Don't be telling me son what to do, Hector." Jack growled.

"Out." Barbossa hissed at Jason and Kyra. Kyra turned to Jason as he frowned at her father. Barbossa grabbed the boy's arm about to hoist him up when Jack shot an arm out to shove Barbossa's hand off.

"No." Jack shoved his son back down. "And you're not to touch my boy again." Jason looked up at Jack to see him seething at Barbossa and Kyra was watching with wide eyes.

"Do you want to explain everything to the boy then?" Barbossa argued and Jack frowned.

"Go on, boy." He said rather begrudgingly and Jason shrugged, getting up warily watching to see if one of them were gonna shove him again. When they didn't, Jason was safe to go. Kyra left ahead of him, fuming and the boy sighed. _This was going to be a long trip for all of us._

* * *

_Revised Chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

(~Chapter 7: Davy Jones~)

Night had fallen over the ship again and a storm was starting to brew. Jack stood at the helm next to Barbossa who was smirking triumphantly at the ship wreckage ahead. Jason wasn't sure what the wreckage meant and as he, Kyra, and Sam stood next to Will taking in the eerie sight. The only thing each of them knew was that Will was supposed to go over there to get the key. The rain and thunder came down hard and all of them were soaked but none of the younger ones were determined to go in.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked looking over at the kids. The trio shrugged back at him. Jason looked over at his father who was watching Will, stroking his chin in thought. Jason saw him look at his hand once and suppressed a shiver. Kyra snorted, making the boy turn to her.

"What's so scary about that?" She stated. "Looks like a piece of junk."

"I'll admit she doesn't look like much." Will agreed and Sam clutched at him arm.

"Neither do you." Jack spoke as he and Gibbs came closer to them and Jason gave his father a roll of his eyes. Cotton was back at the wheel and Barbossa was eyeing him enviously, but he was soon looking at the group at the railing, so Jason turned back around with a smirk.

"Dad." Jason hissed at him, though he was trying not to laugh at Kyra who was looking away with a very red face.

"Do not underestimate her." Jack continued, ignoring his son's protest.

"Oh, really?" Will challenged and Jack looked at Gibbs, who was looking lost, but Jack elbowed him. Gibbs smiled sheepishly and Jason looked at them suspiciously.

"Uh, must have run afoul of the reefs." Gibbs stuttered out after a second and Kyra arched eyebrow. She was just as suspicious.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Jack asked Will suddenly as he glanced at his son. The boy only shook his head at him.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will stated irritated and Jack rolled his eyes.

"And if there are crewman?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will stated like a true hero like guy. Kyra snorted and Sam shot her a look, making Jason snicker.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack commented and he drew his son to him, clenching the boy's shoulders like he had when they had first visited with Teague. Jason didn't like that at all. The group followed Will to the edge of the ship where the ladder was and watched as he started to climb down. Sam was looking really worried now at the wind and waves that were starting to get a little worse and jason wasn't sure that this was a good idea anymore.

"Your chariot awaits you sire!" Ragetti yelled from below. He had gone down to fix the long boat and was waiting for Will.

"Don't go, Will." Sam pleaded. "It looks scary."

"I'll be right back here soon enough." Will said and he gave Sam a pat on the head, Jack looked away. Jason noticed and grew a little worried. _Bugger._ He glared at his father now and Jack met his gaze with the same intensity, though his was apologetic. Sam sighed and it broke the glaring war so that they would look at him. He was looking pretty sad. Jack fidgeted.

"Dad, are you sure that Will is going on the right ship?" Jason asked and he stiffened._ Bugger again._

"Of course. Now why don't you go inside, eh? You've had a very long day." He tried to shoo the boy away and then he knew something was wrong. _What was Dad planning? And with Will?_ Jason turned around pulling out of his grip to glare at him.

"No, I want to-"

"All right until William leaves then." He cut his son off and tried not to look at his angry son. Jason continued to frown, but Jack ignored it, instead shouting at Will.

"Oi! If you do happened to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life!" Kyra snorted again and Sam looked at her in alarm. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and Sam relaxed a bit.

"Bon voyage!" Ragetti called as he sent Will off with a lantern to help light his way in the storm.

"Good luck, Will!" Jason yelled and a strange feeling in his gut told him that he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

"Come back really quick!" Sam hollered too. Jack waited a mometn and then turned to his son.

"All right you." Dad stated, giving his son a shove. "Go on. Shoo, shoo!" Jason frowned and Jack frowned back. "Well, go on!"

"You too lass." Barbossa spoke and Sam jumped. Kyra huffed and glared at him.

"Why? I don't want to stay in there!" She protested and Barbossa narrowed his eyes.

"You do as I say, girl. Now you and young Samuel get a move on." Barbossa snapped and Kyra growled angrily. She stomped past Barbossa and Sam took one look at Barbossa's face before scurrying after her. Jack tapped his foot impatiently at his unmoving son.

"Well?"

"Well?" Jason shot back and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Barbossa asked amusedly. "Boy won't follow directions?" Jack shot Barbossa a death glare before looking back at his son.

"Get in that cabin, before you get sick!" He snapped at him and he shooed him again. Jason tossed his hands in the air.

"Fine!" He snapped and turned around, muttering under his breath as he stomped over to the cabin and slammed the door shut, fuming angrily. Jack stared at the door and then shook his head. Where did he get such a stubborn child?

Kyra and Sam looked up as Jason entered and Kyra scowled as she wrung her hair out.

"What's he hiding anyway?" Jason prompted as he went over and sat that the table with them.

"We can handle it, whatever it is. I mean we're pirates, not wimpy kids!" Kyra snapped.

"I know!" Jason growled and Kyra huffed. Sam shifted in his seat.

"Do you think that Will's okay?" Sam ventured and Kyra and Jason turned to him, looking slightly sheepish for worrying him.

"Of course, he is." Kyra stated soothingly. After several minutes Jason noticed that the lights on the deck were being turned out. He looked at Kyra and Sam quizzically. Both shrugged and Kyra got up from her chair. Jason blew the light out in the cabin, and they all slunk to the door, determined to find out what was going on.

Jason opened the door quietly and they all peered out. No one was looking at them so, Kyra went out first and they all went to hide under the stairs shutting the door slowly behind us. Luckily for them, they had dark coats and blended in with the dark. Jason saw Jack lift his telescope and peer at something.

"Oh my god!" Kyra hissed and Sam and Jason both gaped as a creature/man that had a squid for a head, and tentacles for his beard, stood on deck appearing out of nowhere right in front of Jack. He had one giant claw for a hand while the other one was a tentacle and he also had a wooden leg and we all knew who he was.

"Davy Jones." They whispered at the same time and Sam gave a small whimper.

"Look!" He said softly and they watched as the crew gasped in fright as odd, creepy looking creatures appeared like Davy Jones had and surrounded the crew. Barbossa was next to Jack and for once Jason was slightly glad he was there.

"Bugger." He said as he felt something grab him around the middle. Kyra and Sam were grabbed too and Jason yelped as he was carried over to where the crew was. Sam was put down and Gibbs took hold of him instantly. Kyra managed to get away and went to stand behind Barbossa who actually let her grip his arm.

The creature carrying Jason set him down near Davy Jones, keeping a grip upon his arm to keep him from running. Jack glanced fearfully at his son, before turning to Jones who was glaring at him.

"Oh." Jack said weakly and the man/thing frowned.

"You have a debt to pay."Jones stated. Jason's eyes widened as Jack began to back away as Davy Jones neared him. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for 13 years. That was our agreement!" He snarled and Jack gulped before answering.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viscously mutinied upon. By him. It's all his fault." Jack pointed at Barbossa who rolled his eyes in return and Jones glared harder.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." Jones stated and Barbossa couldn't resist a smug grin at that. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Jones' eerie crew laughed as he finished.

"You have my payment." Jack said stiffly. "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there." Oh, no, Will! Sam inhaled sharply and Jack flinched a bit, having heard him. Kyra moved slightly behind Barbossa looking at Sam in concern.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones spat.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now were just haggling over price." Jack stated quickly and Jones took a moment to register.

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Barbossa muttered something under his breath and Jason glared at him.

"One hundred souls." Jones stated and all of them dropped jaws. 100 souls! "You have three days to get them." Jones snapped out and Jack beamed.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. And I'll get started right off." Jones shook his head.

"I keep the boy." Sam gasped. "A good faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go." The eerie crew laughed again and Jack grimaced.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. With at least four. Maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention he's in love?" Jason shot his father a look.

"With a girl." Jack continued. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jones thought about it a moment before responding.

"I keep the boy. 99 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this?" Jones asked carefully, eyeing Jack for a reaction. "Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep. I'm good with it." Jack grinned and Jason groaned quietly, reminding Jones that he was there.

"What about your boy?" Jones inquired and Jason was jerked forward as he turned briefly to look me up and down. "Don't think I didn't notice the way the two of ye look alike. I wonder, Sparrow," Jones said as he turned to face Dad again. "Would you extend the same courtesy to your son?" he laughed as Dad paled and then he turned to look at me again. He touched my face with a tentacle and I had to make myself not run on the spot. He made me look at Dad.

"Well, Sparrow? Would you condemn your only son as well? Make it 98 souls?" Dad paled again.

"He's not part of the deal, mate. Leave him be." He let go and Jason wiped his chin off of the nasty slime.

"You're not getting my father either." Jason said boldly and Jones turned back to him fully, amusement on his face. Barbossa rolled his eyes at that.

"Aren't I now? And are you going to stop me, wee boy?"

"Aye." Jason said frowning slightly at the 'short' jab. He was small, but he wasn't a midget. "And you won't win." He got in the boy's face then and sneered at him.

"You have spunk, boy. I don't like it." Jack looked at his son around Davy Jones and made a face, telling him to stop egging the man on.

"I don't like you either." Jason stated, ignoring Jack's look. Jones hissed and Barbossa cleared his throat.

"That be enough of that. You made a deal, Jones. Are ya gonna seal it?" Barbossa looked at Jack who immediately leap into action.

"Shall we seal it in blood?" He said and then corrected himself. "Er…Ink?" Jones moved away from his son and Jack gasped as Jones clasped his hand with tentacled hand. You could hear the nasty sound it made as the tentacle wrapped around Jack's hand and everyone felt sick at the sound. Jason saw as it took away the black spot. Jones let go and started to walk away when he then paused.

"Beware Sparrow that if ye fail to get the souls I will come for you and if you try to double cross me, I will take your son instead." Jason glared at him and he chuckled once more, grinning madly at him He leaned towards the boy and spoke softly, but everyone could still hear. "And I don't tolerate back talkers. I know just how to deal with them." Jason frowned at him and then he looked back at Jack. "Three days, Sparrow."

And with that he and the crew left the way they came releasing the crew. Jason felt his insides go numb and he stood there feeling as the bravery leave him. Jack glanced at his hand in disgust and glad the spot was gone at least.

"You-you knew that would happen!" Sam accused, looking at Jack. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound having been used to the silence. Jack's head shot up and he looked at Sam who was looking at the pirate in shock and slight anger.

"Lad…"Gibbs tried to get him to calm down, but Sam was fighting tears.

"You knew Will would get sucked into that!" When Jack didn't say anything, Sam turned and fled. Kyra looked at Jack with a glare and then at Jason, before pulling away from Barbossa to follow Sam below deck.

"Well, Jack. You certainly have brought the plague upon this ship." Barbossa stated and Jack glared at him.

"Er, Mr. Gibbs." He said turning away from Barbossa.

"Aye." Gibbs came up to him, looking at Jack in concern.

"I-I feel sullied and unusual." He stated eyeing the nasty mess on his hand, that made Jason shiver a bit and he rubbed at his chin to make sure it was gone.

"And how do you intend on harvesting 99 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, do tell." Barbossa drawled and Jason paused in his cleaning to glare at him.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition which these souls need be." Jack stated and he wiped his hand on Barbossa's shirt front. Jason snickered at the look of pure disgust on the captain's face and Barbossa glared hatefully at Jack.

"Ah, Tortuga." Gibbs concluded, trying not to look at Barbossa and contain his snickers.

"Tortuga." Jack parroted and Jason went to stand at the edge of the deck, staring out at the water. He heard Jack telling Gibbs what to tell Cotton at the wheel and heard him insult Barbossa again. Barbossa stomped away somewhere and the boy was sure that Jack had disappeared into the cabin. But he hadn't Jack was looking at his son, wondering what to say now.

Jason sighed and laid his head on his arms. Davy Jones was an evil man and Jason wasn't sure if this was ever going to end. He trusted his father, but sometimes Jack got in over his head a little too much. Jones scared Jason bad and he wanted nothing more than to never see him again, but unfortunately this was far from over and he knew it. Something touched his arm and Jason jumped turning around. Jack was looking down at him in concern.

"Son, are you all right?" He asked at length and Jason sighed, looking down at his feet and shook his head. Jack sighed and took the boy's chin making him look up and he smiled grimly. "You trust me don't you?" He asked and Jason nodded. "Good then, just trust me, son. I know what I'm doing." Jason nodded again and Jack sighed. The boy was worried.

"He scares me." Jason admitted and Jack pulled his son against him. "I'm worried." Jack patted the boy's back and tried to brush off the feeling of dread.

"It'll be fine." He said simply and looked down in shock as Jason pushed away from him. The boy was shaking his head desperately.

"No it won't!" Jason shouted and Jack shut his eyes briefly "Not until this is really over." Jason quieted as Jason took his face in his hands. "I don't want to lose you, Dad." Jason said softly and he sighed.

"You won't, son." Jack murmured and hugged him. "Come on, let's go in the cabin and get some shuteye before we get to Tortuga."

"But, I'm not tired." Jason protested and hid a yawn that threatened to show up. Jack saw and smirked when the boy looked back at him.

"You're not, eh?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly capable to stay up the whole way."

"Okay, then." Jack said with a shrug and he went and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and tossing his arms behind his head. "Then you keep an eye on things while I rest."

"Fine." Jason stated stubbornly, making Jack chuckle once, before covering his face with his hat. Jason stuck his tongue out at him and went to sit at his desk.

"I saw that." Jason said and Jason rolled his eyes. "Saw that too."

"Did not!" Jason said angrily and Jack smirked from under his hat. Scowling, Jason leaned back in the seat and started looking around at Jack's things. Pretty soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack chuckled when he heard a soft thud and looked to see his son sleeping on his desk. Rolling his eyes, he stood and covered the boy up with a blanket.

"Stubborn." Jack muttered and he ran a hand over Jason's hair before frowning a little. Davy Jones wasn't to be messed with that was true, but neither was Jack. And when that slimy git had touched his son that made more determined to get those ninety nine souls or at least get that key. Jack spotted something around the boy's neck and Jack carefully lifted the necklace to see what he was hiding. It was a ring.

Jack grimaced as he recognized the ring itself. It was hers. Jason's mother's ring. The one that Jack had given her long ago and in return got a new silk wrap that he now had wrapped around his right hand in remembrance. Jack sighed and put the necklace back wondering if the boy knew whose ring it was. Deciding that he really didn't know for sure what to do about that, he went back over to the bed and laid back, listening to the waves rock the ship. The storm was slowly going away, but the rough winds still howled through the sails and soon closed his eyes.

_Davy Jones pointed his tentacle hand at the raging ocean below motioning with sadistic glee for Jason to look. So he walked over to the side of the ship and peered down to see a dark shape coming up towards the top of the water. Dark red eyes glowed and he could only watch in horror as large tentacles came up and over the side of the ship. He then heard someone behind him call out and turned to see Jack standing there._

"_Dad, look out!" Jason cried as a tentacle grabbed Jack around the middle._

"_Bugger!" Jason heard him yelp and he ran over to help him and grabbed his hand and pulled._

"_Don't let go, Dad!" He cried and Jack just looked at him. His dark eyes boring into Jason with a slight hopeless look._

"_I'm sorry, son." He muttered and he let go._

"_NOOO!" Jason screamed._

_(~~~~)_

"NO!" Jason shot up from the desk and scattered things left and right. Jack shot up too and looked at him. Jason grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Jack said, looking back at Jason in concern "Are you all right, son?" He asked when he noticed the boy was breathing heavily and looking around the room with wide fearful eyes. Jason focused on Jack and nodded, giving a shaky smile as sweat beaded his forehead.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He stated and Jack frowned a bit. "Really, Dad, I'm fine." He said again and Jack scowled. A loud pounding on the door had them looking at them.

"Get up, Sparrow!" Barbossa snarled and Jack sighed with a roll of his eyes. Jack stood and waved at the boy.

"Why don't you-"

"I'm coming." The boy stated before Jack could finish and he was up in seconds. Jack tucked an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Okay then. Let's go find a crew, eh?

"Sure, Dad." Jason stated and Jack could only ignore the way the boy clung to him nervously.

* * *

_Revised Chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

(~Chapter 8: Tortuga Fights~)

"I'm coming." The boy stated before Jack could finish and he was up in seconds. Jack tucked an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Okay then. Let's go find a crew, eh?

"Sure, Dad." Jason stated and Jack could only ignore the way the boy clung to him nervously.

* * *

They stepped out of the cabin and found Barbossa glaring at the both of them.

"I assume by the way you were pounding on me door, that we've arrived?" Jack drawled lazily and the older man frowned.

"Aye, and if are done being lazy, ya might be out looking for a crew." Barbossa snapped and he took in that Jason was clinging to Jack. "So, stop mollycoddling your runt and get going."

"You ain't staying on my ship." Jack snapped back. "And leave the boy alone."

"You and your whelp both are going to be the death of us all."

"Well, no one asked your opinion." Jack said and he waved at Barbossa. "Now go on. I'm right behind ya." Barbossa scowled be he did walk down the gangplank first, followed by Kyra and then Sam who ran by Jack so not to talk to him. Jack sighed at that and he looked down at Jason who still looked shaken by his dream and sighed again.

"You gents stay here and gather things we'll need, savvy?" The crew nodded and Jack nodded at Gibbs. "Let's go." Gibbs nodded and then as they walked he noticed that Jason was extremely quiet.

"What's with the lad?" He asked and Jack looked down at Jason before looking back at Gibbs. Gibbs saw the expression and nodded grimly. He understood. The boy was upset, Tortuga held to many bad memories and the whole Davy Jones deal was taking a toll on him.

* * *

Tortuga of course was as lively as ever. People ran everywhere causing trouble and mayhem and there was fun around every corner. But deep down, Jason was still a little nervous about being there again. Ever since that night with Walter Donovan, he was apprehensive around the town.

Jack strode through the port like he owned it, but Jason noticed that he seemed a little apprehensive himself about the whole thing. Not that the boy blamed him though and he never let his son too far from him and for once Jason was glad.

"Easy, it's okay." Jack soothed softly when they passed a few men with shackled slaves with them and Jason flinched, practically trying to blend in with his coat. "Easy." He said again when the boy got as close as possible to him to keep from looking at the chained people.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered once they had passed, his voice very small. "It's just-"

"I know." Jack cut him off and tightened his arm around the boy as Jason rubbed his face into his coat. "I know." Jason nodded and he patted his son's back. Gibbs grimaced at him and Jack grimaced back.

Kyra and Sam were keeping Barbossa entertained up ahead, apparently having an argument. Sam still wasn't talking to Jack and Jason doubted that he would for the rest of the night. Barbossa seemed to enjoy having someone else who was angry at Jack hence the extra attention he paid to Sam. Kyra scowled at whatever Sam said and stomped ahead leaving Barbossa and Sam alone.

Lively music was playing when the group entered the tavern and Jack steered everyone into a large room. Jason grinned at the familiar looking pub, it was one of the best places to find drunken sailors ready for adventure, and Kyra and Sam looked around in awe having never been in there before. A table was set up for such an occasion as to find a crew and Gibbs set up a sign in sheet for a crew. Jack lounged with his back against the wall of the stairs at a table nearby and Barbossa, Kyra and Sam at one down the row from his. Jason sat near Gibbs determined to get Jack those ninety nine men and looked around for anyone who was ready to come aboard. Jason willing to do whatever it takes to get those men.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the _Black Pearl_?" Gibbs asked one of the drunken sailors an hour later. Jason was practically sleeping with his eyes open at that point.

"Truth be told I never sailed a day in me life." The old man informed Gibbs and Jason hid a yawn. "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jason and the boy only blinked tiredly at him.

"You'll do. Make your mark." Gibbs turned back around and the man signed the paper. Jason waved him away.

"Next!" Jason said in a bored tone and then glanced over at Jack who was attempting to make his compass work. He shook it and frowned, so Jason turned back to at the man that had walked in front of them.

"My wife ran off with my dog." The man said and Jason had to hide his laughter. "And I'm drunk for a month and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect!" Gibbs chimed and Jason grinned a little.

"Welcome aboard." He said and then gestured to the paper. "Make your mark, sir." Gibbs winked at the boy and Jason grinned back.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg." Another said.

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs said and Jason looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow as the man went to sign. Gibbs gave him a shrug and the boy shrugged back. Guess he knew best. "Next!" A gangly man came up.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas…forever."

"Sooner than you think." Gibbs stated and Jason elbowed him. Gibbs only grinned sheepishly. "Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much." The man said and he went over to the side of the table.

"How are we going?" Jack asked to their left and they both looked over.

"Including those four," Gibbs pretended to think and Jason rolled his eyes. "That gives us…four!" Gibbs gave Jack a look and Jason groaned. Jack didn't say anything but tried shaking the compass again.

"What's your story?" Jason heard Gibbs ask.

"My story." Jason turned to see a man before him and blanched. He was a very wild looking person with a brown filthy beard upon his face and he was muddy, dirty and he was in total disarray.

"It's exactly the same as yours, just one chapter behind." He continued and Jason suddenly shrunk back in his seat. It was Commodore Norrington! Jason would know that voice anywhere! And though he was dirty, he still wore naval officer attire under all the mud and grime. He was glaring at Gibbs and so ason took the opportunity to find something to throw at Jack as he sunk into the floor under the table. Finding a peanut, the boy tossed it at his father's head. It bounced off and he looked around wildly.

"Psst!" Jason hissed at him and he looked down at his son.

"What?" He asked and Jason pointed at Norrington. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"It's Norrie!" He hissed keeping a wary eye on the man as he leaned away. Luckily he hadn't seen the boy yet which was good for him, so he stayed under the table. Jack frowned, but as the man began to speak some more his eyes widened.

"I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Jack take a large leaf off the plant beside him and hide behind it. He slowly rose from his seat and Jason stayed where he was. Jason heard a scraping noise and heard Norrington taking a swig from Gibbs' rum bottle. _Uh-oh, he's a drunken ex-commodore. Bugger._

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked confirming what Jason had already discovered. The boy ventured a peek up from under the table to see what Norrington was doing. Norrington was practically seething now. _Bugger again._

"No, not anymore." Norrington snapped and Jason flinched. "Weren't you listening?" He paused and Gibbs flinched, looking extremely uncomfortable, causing Jason to duck back down and giving away his position to the ex-commodore. Jason looked over his shoulder at Kyra and Sam, who were watching him with strange looks. Jason started pointing out Norrington to them, mouthing who he was. Kyra's eyes widened and she sunk low in her seat pulling Sam with her. Barbossa eyed them before looking at Jack as he passed by with the leaf. He was looking bewildered now and he soon looked towards Norrington. A light bulb when off in his head Jason saw and he smirked at me. Jason scowled.

"I nearly had you all off Tripoli." Norrington leaned towards Gibbs and Jason turned back around. He ducked my head again when he moved closer. "I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord! You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"So do I make your crew, or not?" Norrington got a crazed look in his eye and Jason gulped. This wasn't going to end well. "You haven't said where you're going." He said sickly sweet and he suddenly he gripped the under edge of the table. _Oh, bugger, he's gone mad!_

"Somewhere nice!" He snarled and shoved the table over, causing Gibbs to fall backwards. The whole tavern went quiet. Jason was still huddled where he had been under the table, now exposed to the room. Slowly, he inched away as Norrington strode around in a drunken stupor.

"So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington barked out and Jason saw Jack walking around with the giant leaf, as if that was going to hide him. Norrington spotted him in no time and then cocked his pistol at him.

"Or should I just kill you now?" He snapped and Jack froze, peering out from under the leave. He then peered around a pillar trying to get out from under the pistol's shot range. "Better yet…" Jason yelped as Norrington grabbed hold of him jerking the boy out of the floor. _Bugger!_

"Let go, Norrie!" He shouted as then stiffened as the pistol was placed at his skull. _Damn you, Norrie!_

"You're hired." Jack announced hoping to pacify the ex-commodore and hopefully save his son's skin.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." Jason elbowed him in the ribs before he could shoot him and the man cursed. He still had a grip on Jason's arm though and Jason turned slightly, to stop the pistol from aiming at Jack. He was about to shoot when someone else helped out. It was one of Jack's new crew members.

"Easy, sailor! That's our captain you're threatening!" One shouted and then Norrington's pistol went off at the ceiling. The shot hit the chandelier and then ricocheted off it and it broke one of the sailor's rum bottles. Instantly a bar fight was under way. And everyone and their mother were involved as well as the band that started a lively jig to get them all going. It would have been fun if not for the shove Jason got from Norrington. The boy hit the ground and therefore lost Jack and Gibbs in the process. Barbossa, Kyra and Sam were nowhere to be seen either.

Jason was instantly surrounded by people being the smallest in the room. So, he started fighting them off and soon found himself beside Norrington. He took notice and started swinging at the boy instead. Jason ducked and parried him and everyone else that attempted to run him through.

"I'm going to kill you!" James snarled and Jason ducked again. He saw they were in a circle now most of the sailors watching his drunken fight with him and as Jason fought him, someone else fought off people in a circle too but he didn't pay much attention to them. Kyra popped up beside him and he grinned at her as she blocked an attack from behind Jason's back.

"I can't let you have all the fun!" She shouted and with a grin they went back to fighting off drunks. They soon got separated though and Norrington had him cornered swinging like a true maniac.

"Knock him out! Somebody bloody knock him out!" Jason shrieked as the ex-commodore swung at his head for the third time. Jason tripped backwards over a chair as he swung at him again, starting to get tired from both fighting and lack of sleep. Jason looked up at him as he held the sword out at him.

"If I can't get your father, pirate, I'll get you instead." Suddenly the other man that had been in the circle beside Norrington took a bottle and shattered it against the back of his head. Kyra came over there with a beam at the person as Norrington crumpled to the ground. Jason sighed with relief and then the man who knocked him out held out a hand.

"Thanks mate." Jason said and he took it pulling himself up. Jason noticed this person's hands were extremely smooth and arched an eyebrow. Then they noticed that everyone had gotten quiet.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." The mystery man announced and they all cheered, getting loud again. Jason thanked him again as the sailors lifted Norrington and took him outside to toss him with the pigs.

"You're welcome." The guy said and he took off. Something was bothering him though. First the hands and then the voice. It was too high for a man's voice and Jason knew that voice and grinned.

"What are ya grinning at?" Kyra asked as they followed the men outside to watch as Norrington was tossed into the pigsty.

"Elizabeth." Jason said simply and she looked bewildered for a moment before grinning.

"No wonder, I thought he fought like Will." They both grinned then and approached her.

"Hello, Miss Swann." Jason said teasingly and she turned to look at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Your voice." Jason said and she grinned. He told her where to find the ship, leaving her to deal with Norrington and then went to find his father, knowing she'd come down to join. Kyra stayed to help her and also to spend some time with a girl for once.

* * *

"Dad!" Jason yelled when he had caught up with them. Jack stopped walking and he and Gibbs turned around.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?" He demanded angrily and Jason rolled my eyes. _Yeah, he was real concerned all right; he even came to look for me. NOT._

"Norrington had me cornered." Jason said and then Jack glanced over his head.

"He's not following you is he?" He asked and Jason frowned. _Is that all?_

"No, someone knocked him out." The boy stated and he nodded.

"Well, then!" He tucked an arm around him and away they went to the ship. Jason wanted to impress Jack with his fighting and looked up at him excitedly.

"Dad, I've got to tell you-"

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice called out to them, interrupting Jason and they turned to see someone headed towards them. It was Elizabeth, Jason recognized, but Jack didn't know yet. Unfortunately she had brought Norrington with her and Jason scowled.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard." Jack called turning back around. Kyra made a face and Jason grinned at her.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Lizzie called again and Jack paused in his walking. Jason snickered quietly as he got a very confused look upon his face and Kyra was cracking up silently behind Lizzie and Norrington.

"I'm deeply flattered son. But my first and only love is the sea." Jason laughed loudly then and Jack glanced at him not seeing the joke. Jason laughed harder as he looked at Gibbs and made a sign to be rid of them.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Lizzie laughed and Jack froze.

"It's Elizabeth, Dad." Jason laughed, causing his father's eyes to bug out as he turned to face her.

"Elizabeth." Jack said turning around and they walked back towards her with a still confused Gibbs behind them. "Hide the rum." Jack muttered to him before grinning at Lizzie. Gibbs took the rum and scampered away with it and again Jason snickered. Jack and his rum.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you." Jack said looking her up and down and Jason scowled at his back. Kyra rolled her eyes. "It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Yuck." Kyra muttered and she and Jason made faces at one another.

"Jack." Elizabeth interrupted. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" _Uh-oh._

"Got to go!" Kyra took off up the gangplank leaving Elizabeth to look after her with a surprised look. Jack sighed.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but though unfortunate and unforeseeable series of circumstances that I have absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged onto Davy Jones's crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked and he and Jason nodded. Jason gagged as he heard Norrington retch over the side of the dock.

"Oh, please." Norrington said as he lifted his head. "The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Is there another?" The boy muttered and he glared at him.

"You look bloody awful." Jack wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it your standards are lax." Norrington drawled.

"You smell funny." Jack retorted and Jason laughed loudly as Jack made a face at him.

"Stop laughing you little-" Norrington paused and retched again.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said gaining the Sparrows' attention again, though Jason still stuck his tongue out at Norrington. "All I want is to find Will." Jack got that look upon his face and Jason knew he was hatching another plan.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course." Lizzie frowned and Jack slyly went up closer to her.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" She asked skeptically.

"Well…there is a chest."

"Oh, dear." Norrington started.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled at him and Jack shoved him out of sight. Away from him and Lizzie. Norrington smirked and Jason growled at him.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack stated over his son's growling and Jason had to look at them again.

"Which contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel said coming up behind the group. He and Ragetti were taking things up to the ship. Ragetti faked having his heart taken out and made thumping noises. Lizzie looked at them in surprise not because of what was said but because they were there.

"Long story, love." Jack stated and then he waved a hand. "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth. Jason resisted the urge to kick him as he looked at them skeptically. Jack sensed his son's anger and waved him away. Jason only glared at him.

"How would we find it?" Elizabeth asked and Norrington groaned.

"With this." Jack said and he held up the compass. "My compass…is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of 'broken'."

"Shut it, Norrie." Jason muttered and he rolled his eyes, before going to throw up again. "Yuck! Do we have to sail with that?" Jack ignored the question.

"True enough," He continued to Lizzie, "This compass does not point North."

"Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "Are you telling the truth?" She asked and Jason couldn't really miss the chemistry between them. An odd feeling went through his stomach and feeling unsure of what that meant he looked away from them.

"Every word, love." Jason heard his father whisper. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones is it not?"

"To save Will." Lizzie stated strongly and Jason couldn't help but nod at that.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jason turned as Jack gave the compass to her and opened it. Then he ran back away from her, giving her space. When the compass had apparently settled he came back dropped down to eye it at her hand level.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out.

"Cap'n." Gibbs answered coming down.

"We have our heading."

"Finally!" Gibbs said excitedly and then started shouting to the crew. "Cast off those lines. Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"

"Miss Swann." Jack said sweeping his hand out to the ship. She walked past him and up the gangplank. Minutes later we heard her yelling.

"Oops, no one told her about Barbossa." Jason stated and Jack winced behind him.

"Welcome to the crew, former commodore." Pintel taunted and he handed Norrington a goat to carry. Jason snickered and Jack did too as the man had to carry the animal up the ship and down into the ship's hold.

"Now then, you wanted to tell me something?" Jack asked and Jason turned excitedly, launching into telling him about the fight.

"Dad, you should have stuck around! People were flying around and bullets and fists were flying. You should have seen me! I was fighting with three men at once! I was doing all that fighting and nothing happened to me! Not a scratch on me!" Jack grinned and then it faded, turning into a frown. Jason looked at him in confusion and then he lifted a finger and touched the boy's forehead. He winced at the sudden pain and Jack hummed.

"Mmhm." He said and pulled his probing fingers back to show blood on them. "Not a scratch, eh?"

"It's not that….bad." Jason winced as Jack frowned angrily at him.

"What the bloody hell, boy! I leave ya alone for five minutes and you get yourself into a full-fledged bar fight?" He exploded, pent up anger at himself, flooding over. Jason glared and he frowned back. Jack was angry at himself for leaving the boy all alone and his temper seemed to pick Jason to start something with.

"I thought you'd be proud of me for holding up on my own!" Jason shouted back, getting frustrated. He had only wanted his father's praise and instead was getting shouted at.

"I am, but not when you go gallivanting off like that! Like some little fool!" Jack snapped and Jason moved back a little in shock. Jack realized what he had said and sighed, trying to lower his voice to try and make things better as he spoke. "I am proud of you, boy." Jason stepped away from him angrily out of his reach.

"So, now I'm a fool huh?" He snapped and Jack groaned. "Typical! I just can't do anything right with you!" Jack winced at that and tried to reach out to his son.

"It's not that-I didn't mean…"

"Just leave me alone!" Jason shouted at him and ran up onto the ship. Jack didn't hesitate to follow, feeling angry again. Why did the boy have to run? Boots pounding on the gangplank told Jason that his father was chasing after him. He weaved through the crowded ship and Lizzie called his name as he passed her and Barbossa on the way up the steps.

"Jason? Jack?" Lizzie said and no one answered.

Kyra took one look at Jason's face and she and Sam both moved out from where they had been standing on the top deck. Jason saw the look on their faces at Jack behind him and ran faster. He tried to lose him around Pintel and Ragetti succeeding in making him pause at them as the nimble boy jumped over the chest they had set down.

"Bloody hell!" Jack shouted as he stubbed his toe and Jason slid back down the other set of stairs and ran right into the cabin slamming the door shut.

Jason could hear Jack shouting at everyone asking what they were looking at and the boy walked behind his desk to look out the window arms folded across his chest.

* * *

Jack stormed in angrily about to throw a fit at his son when he saw that the boy's shoulders were shaking. Anger died in his chest and he paced himself before walking towards Jason. Jack stopped at the desk and watched his son's shoulders, hearing small sobs come from his body. Unsure of what to say he turned and walked back out. Jason looked at the door as it closed, before turning back around wiping at his eyes furiously.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He asked himself angrily. "I never do anything right." Wiping at his eyes again, he went over and slumped against the window seat, staring out into the dark.

Jack came in hours later when sleeping arrangements had been made and the course was set. He looked at the bed frowning when he saw it was empty. Looking around, he spotted the boy in the window seat a frown plastered on his face that was pressed against the window. Jack sighed and lifted him from the window to carry him to the bed.

"Stubborn." He muttered putting the boy to bed. He slipped Jason's boots off and then went to cleaning the wound on his forehead. Jack was glad to see it wasn't deep, barely a nick there at all. Jack made sure that his son was fully covered before lying down next to him, stroking his hair.

"I wish ya wouldn't run off like that, boy." He whispered. "I was angry, but not at you. At meself. I didn't mean to say those things, don't you understand? I wasn't there to watch you. I wasn't there to help ya. I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to leave ya alone like that." Jack shut his eyes and felt Jason stir.

"I'm not fragile, Dad." The boy whispered back and Jack looked down to see the boy looking at him tiredly. "I can defend myself."

"I know, lad, but I shouldn't have left ya."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Me too, boy." For a moment they were silent and then Jason spoke again.

"Will we find the chest, Dad?"

"Yes, son. I promise once we have the chest and the key both we'll be safe." Jason tried to move, but Jack held him still.

"You promise me something. Next time you have a bad dream I want to know about it, savvy? And don't lie and tell me it was nothing."

"Okay."Jason yawned and then the boy curled into him and Jack made sure he was comfortable before going to sleep himself.

* * *

_Revised Chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter starts off a little differently than the others and this chap is not in Jason's POV. Thanks to all who read my stories and take the time to review, you guys rock! Those who follow them and fav them rock too! Thanks to all my supporters! **

(~Chapter 9: Trouble on Deck~)

"_No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." Beckett murmured knowing full well who was in the shadows behind him. _

"_Then what is?" Elizabeth Swann, still in wedding attire stepped fully into the room then. _

"_I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."_

"_I expect, then, that we can come to an understanding. I'm here to negotiate." Elizabeth slowly brought her pistol up._

"_I'm listening."Beckett stated. She cocked the pistol in his face. _

"_I'm listening intently." _

"_These letters of marque, they are signed by the king."She stated and he looked at her intently with a small smirk._

"_Yes, and they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."_

"_Or else I would still not be here." Elizabeth stated. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."_

"_And his son." He added in a smirk, enjoying her reaction. Elizabeth froze and paused in her talking. _

"_What?"_

"_I do not just want the compass; I want the young Sparrow as well."_

"_Why?"She asked getting a tad frightened by his expression. He ignored her question. _

"_What is he like? Does he look exactly like Jack? Or is something amiss?" Beckett smirked at her and she blinked at him. "What is it that separates him from Jack? Does he have a fear that his father does not? Tell me about what he likes. What he dislikes."_

"_Why should I answer? You haven't told me why you want him." Elizabeth snapped, but she still held the pistol firmly. _

"_Is it perhaps that he has a scar along the right side of his face? Hm? Is that what parts them?" He smirked again at her look of horror that briefly passed her face. _

"_How do you know of that?"She whispered, but Beckett only got a cruel look on his face. _

"_To answer what you said earlier, do explain why you think getting the compass won't work?"Elizabeth was slightly flustered that he wouldn't answer her, but she had to keep going with her first argument, he wasn't going to tell her anyway. It was better to just get out what she had come here to do. _

"_I have been to the Isla de Muerta. I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know."_

"_Ah, I see." Beckett interrupted. "You think the compass leads only to Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry; I care not for cursed Aztec gold." He walked to a large map on the wall and studied it for a moment. "My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of values in these waters." He turned back around. "So perhaps you wish to enhance your offer." She cocked the gun and pointing it under his chin lead him back to the desk. _

"_Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." She slammed the paper into his chest._

"_So I did. A marriage interrupted…or fate intervenes?" He stated and carefully signed the paper before stamping it with his seal. Elizabeth frowned._

"_You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." She snatched the papers from him._

"_These aren't going to Jack." He took hold of the end of the papers and tugged on them making her stumble a bit. _

"_Oh, really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then, I'll still want that compass." He tugged her closer with the paper. "And that boy. Preferably both. Consider that in your calculations." Beckett warned._

"_Why?" She asked again. She couldn't help but ask._

"_I look to the future Miss Swann and the boy is that future." That was all he would say and so Elizabeth ran from the room with her papers. _

Elizabeth Swann woke up with a start. She'd have to tell Jack today. There was no way around it. She got up from the cabin she shared with Kyra and saw that the girl was already gone. With a sigh, Elizabeth went to talk to Jack. She found him standing at the side of the ship with Gibbs and both looked over when she came on deck. Jason was with Kyra and Sam below deck she found out so she was able to speak to him.

"Good Morning, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said and she inclined her head.

"Mr. Gibbs. Jack."

"Miss Swann." Jack said politely, though he was looking her up and down. She smirked at him.

"Jack…"

"What?" he feigned innocence and then caught the look on her face. "You wanted to say something, love?"

"I got these from Beckett." She held up the letter of marque.

"Beckett?" Gibbs said in alarm and he reached over to look at them. Elizabeth held out the official looking papers and he took them.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." She stated and Jack stuck his tongue out as if tasting something nasty.

"Bluergh!"

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said with a hint of anger and Elizabeth bit her lip. Will hadn't told Jack?

"Ahh!" Jack groaned and Gibbs looked at him.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack said, thinking hard. "He wants the chest." Elizabeth looked at him in shock.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." She said with a slight frown.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs stated and Jack nodded.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack added and she looked at him.

"And bad." Gibbs added making her turn to him again. "Bad for every mother's son that calls himself a pirate." Then he looked up at the sails. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" he yelled and sprung away.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked as she started to back away, keeping her space.

"Persuasion." She answered.

"Friendly?" He asked.

"Decidedly not."

"Will was the one who strikes a deal with these and upholds the honor, yet you were the one standing here with the prize-full pardon." He then began to read from one. "'Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company'. As if I could be bought for such a low price." He said and turned to walk away with them. .

"Jack the letters give them back." Elizabeth said coming up behind him.

"No. Persuade me." Jack said in a flirtatious tone.

"You do know that Will taught me to handle a sword?" Elizabeth scowled.

"Ah yes, I think it was the boy that told me." Elizabeth grinned at little and then Jack narrowed his eyes playfully.

"As I said persuade me." Elizabeth made as if to say something but thought better of it. She then turned and walked off. Jack groaned and walked away rather stiffly. Elizabeth made it halfway towards the steps when she turned again.

"Jack, wait. There's something you should know." Jack had his back to her now and was looking out at sea with his telescope. Jason was still below deck so she had a free mind to speak out to Jack about him.

"Aye, love?" He asked without turning around. "Come to persuade me?"

"No." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm serious."

"As am I, love." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's about Beckett, he-he wants Jason." Jack froze and whirled around to face her, his face livid.

"What?" He asked all the teasing was gone.

"He kept asking me questions about him, Jack! What he looks like, what he likes, what he doesn't like… Jack he was interrogating me!" Jack snapped the telescope closed and leaned closer to her, keeping an eye on Jason who was out on deck now.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say. He kept circling around my questions. He seemed awful determined to get his hands on him." Jack grimaced and then Elizabeth bit her lip.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" Elizabeth sighed and decided to tell him, he had a right to know.

"Jack, he knows."

"Knows what?"

"About Jason's scar."

"Bloody hell…" Jack trailed off as Jason waved at him from the lower deck. Jack replaced his grim look with a small smile and the boy turned back to Barbossa. Jack frowned. Elizabeth had already walked away to find Sam.

"Damn." He cursed and Gibbs looked over at him.

"Captain?" He followed Jack's gaze and nodded in understanding. "There's no need to be jealous Jack. You are his father."

"I'm not jealous. I'm not!" He added when Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "I just don't like that man." Jason snickered at something Barbossa said and Jack growled.

"Jack, the boy isn't going to be taken from you." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I certainly hope not Gibbs."

"Eh?"

"Beckett wants me son." Jack muttered quietly and Gibbs' head snapped up in alarm.

"Good lord what for?"

"I don't know, Gibbs. And I hope to never find out." Gibbs cursed quietly and walked away from Jack, worry on his mind. Jack was worried too, but he wasn't going to show it in case Jason saw.

"Captain Jack?" Jack turned to see Sam looking at him sheepishly, Kyra and Jason standing nearby.

"Aye, lad?"

"Um, I-I-" Jack motioned for him to come over seeing how flustered he was becoming. Sam looked at his feet for a moment and then back up at Jack.

"Look, I didn't mean to trap William. But, I have the upmost confidence that he will return and with the key as well."

"Really?"

"Aye." Sam beamed then.

"I knew you had a plan! Thanks Captain Jack." Sam hugged him then and went away to where Jason and Kyra were. Jack grimaced as he left. He hoped that Will would be off that ship at least.

* * *

A little later, Elizabeth sat upon the steps staring out moodily at the sea, thinking of Will. Jack saw this and walked towards her a bottle of rum, swinging in his hand. He sat down on the steps below her. Kyra and Sam were helping Gibbs with things on the upper deck leaving them alone and Jason was no where to be seen.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me you are troubled." Jack said looking up at her.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Not knowing how to respond to that, Jack just uncorked his rum bottle and handed it to her. She took it from him, unexpectedly and took a swig. As they talked Jason came out of his father's cabin and paused hearing them talk. He ducked under the staircase to listen.

"You know…" Jack said after a minute and then clearing his throat sat up straighter. "Lizzie, I am captain of a ship." Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a 'Marr-i-age' right here. Right on this deck. Right now." He said suggestively and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She frowned irritably and shoved the rum bottle right back into his hand before standing up and walking away.

"No, thank you."

"Why not?" Jack asked following her. She gave a brief humorless laugh. "We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us."

"Oh, except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center." Looking at him over her shoulder she added: "And personal hygiene." Jack smelt of his armpit and then looked back at her.

"Trifles." He came towards her and she glanced at him. "You will come over to my side. I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love. Curiosity." She looked into Jack's face as he came to her side. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist." He said impishly and Elizabeth tried to ignore it.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Jack frowned for a second before scoffing.

"My compass works just fine."

"Because you and I are alike." Elizabeth started and Jack looked at her. "And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments." He smirked. "I like to wave at them as they pass by." He walked to the other side of a cannon and leaned across the rail.

"You'll have a chance to do something…something courageous." Elizabeth came up beside Jack. "And when you do you'll discover something." Jack looked at her with a saddened expression, wondering where she was going with this.

"That you're a good man. And a good father."Jack smiled briefly. before shaking his head.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Look at your son, Jack. You saved him time and time again and he would do the same for you." Jack looked at Jason, who had run out to pretend to not be listening to them, and then at Elizabeth as her words sunk in. "He's happy and so are you. Don't you see?" Jason came back to listen once they turned around.

"Really?" Jack murmured and he didn't see that Jason was still watching the two of them a frown on his face.

"Yes and I have faith in you, Jack. Want to know why?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Do tell dearie." Jack smiled wirily.

"Curiosity." Jack frowned as his own words were tossed back at him. "You're going to want it." She leaned in closer to him, their faces inches apart. He slowly turned to look her in the face as she spoke. "A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow." She laughed breathlessly and Jack found it hard to tear his eyes away from her lips. Jason backed away from them seeing how close they were to kissing and he turned and fled below deck.

"You won't be able to resist." Jack mouth itched to touch Elizabeth's as she spoke. "You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Jack's eyes widened and he moved closer to her.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." He said distractedly, watching her lips.

"But…seeing as you're a good man." She said with a slight tremble as he barely touched her face, with his fingers. "I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Jack was about to kiss her when he saw upon his hand, the black mark. It had returned. A look of horror passed across his face and he drew back away from her. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." She said and Jack just gave her a look as she sauntered away. Jack looked at his hand like it was diseased which it was.

"Well done, Jack. How does the boy take to his new 'mummy'?" Barbossa sneered and Jack turned to glare at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you getting cozy with Miss Swann and so did the lad." Jack looked around and frowned.

"Where is he then?"

"Down in the galley, I'd imagine. Probably thinking of ways to abandon ship."

"We ain't a couple. She's engaged." Jack hissed and Barbossa scoffed.

"Yes, well it seemed as you and she were awful close. The boy seems to be quite upset." Jack looked sheepish for a moment before glaring at Barbossa.

"Shut up! And keep your nose out of my business." Jack snapped and went below deck to find his son leaving a smug Barbossa behind.

"Hope you know what you're doin' Sparrow."

* * *

Jason was sitting on barrel near the kitchen eating an apple and Jack sighed at his angry expression. This wasn't a good conversation to have right now, but it had to be had. Jason didn't acknowledge that Jack was there.

"Son." Jason paused briefly and then went back to eating, turning slightly away from Jack. "Don't be like that."

"Go away. I'm sure Miss Swann wants your company." Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy's snappy tone.

"She's engaged!"

"Tell yourself that!" Jason snarled, turning to face him then. "Why are you trying to kiss her anyway? What about mum?" Jack was stunned for a moment at the intensity of the questions.

"Look, boy. Me and my business with Elizabeth is strictly nothing to be concerned about. Besides, I ain't married to your mum."

"So? What if you found her again? What then?" Jack frowned. He didn't want to talk about her.

"Just stop all this jealously feelings." He snapped. "It's pointless. There is nothing between me and Elizabeth. You're just being stupid."

"Stop lying!" Jason yelled, getting angrier. "You love her don't you? And oh, I'm stupid again? Well, fine! I don't care!" He stomped away from Jack and the man grabbed him.

"I don't love Miss Swann all right?" He growled and saw how really angry the boy was. "And I didn't mean to call ya stupid boy."

"I don't believe you."

"So who's being untrusting now?" Jack snapped.

"Fine! Like whomever you want! I don't give a flip! Just don't expect me to like it!"

"What is wrong with you? Is that so wrong if I bloody kissed her? What if I did?"

"This isn't about you! What about me? You don't care that I'm constantly trying to help you and you go and flirt with an engaged woman! A friend of mine no less. Don't you care how I feel?"

"Of course I do, son." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "You've never had a problem with those prostitutes."

"You never get serious with them! And they aren't my friends!"

"I-I didn't realize that it bothered you so." Jack was slightly taken aback by Jason's anger.

"Yeah? Well it does." Jason turned from him and Jack turned him around cupping his chin gently.

"I'm not in love with Miss Swann, son. She and Will can be happy together. I won't be in the way."

"How do I know you're not just sayin' that?" Jack sighed.

"You just have to trust me." Then Jack frowned, making Jason slightly frown. "Besides, why were you talkin' to Barbossa? I told ya to stay away from him."

"Don't get mad at me! I was only talking to Kyra when he came up! He's the one following me."

"I saw you talking back! You enjoyed it!" Jack growled and Jack pulled away from him.

"So what? Why you are with your 'friend' then I can talk to Barbossa!"

"I don't bloody care about Elizabeth! And I don't want you talking to Barbossa!"

"I'll do what I feel like doing!"

"I'm your father!"

"And I'm your son! You know, that kid you're supposed to be caring for?"

"Are you accusing me of being a bad parent?"

"NO! I'm just freakin' frustrated that you choose her over me!"

"Bloody hell! If you think me such a bad father then go to Barbossa! I bloody don't care!"Jack stomped up from the galley, leaving Jason very angry, confused and slightly hurt.

"I ruined it again didn't I?" He said to himself. "Once again, I proved I can't do anything right." Angry at himself he punched the wall next to him, not feeling the hot blood that welled in his torn skin.

"Land, ho!" Gibbs yelled then and though Jason's hand was bleeding he went up on deck to see. But Jack stopped halfway towards Gibbs as Jason came up from the galley.

"I want my jar of dirt." He said and ran for the cabin. Jason sighed and leaned against the railing. Barbossa came up to him not soon after that. He couldn't even look at Jack now.

"What happened to you?" Barbossa asked enquiringly looking curiously at Jason's injury.

"Huh?" The boy asked looking up from the rail.

"Your knuckles. Ye look like you been fighting with a wall." Barbossa said pointing at Jason's knuckles. Jason looked down at the slowly bleeding knuckles.

"Oh…I did sorta...I punched the wall of the galley." Barbossa burst into laughter and Jason scowled.

"And why didja do that?"

"I was angry." Jason stated and he paused as Jack ran by with his jar of dirt. "And I wasn't thinking." Barbossa followed his gaze.

"Wh-"

"Don't ask." Jason spoke sadly interrupting him. Barbossa smirked.

"Ye father not listening to ya, boy?"

"No, I just did something I shouldn't have."

"Oh, I see he thinks because he can talk to Miss Swann you can't talk to me, eh?" Jason looked up at Barbossa and gave a slight nod.

"Well, sorta. But-"

"You really are weak aren't ya lad?"

"What?"

"That's right. You heard me. Ye father has to bail you out of everything don't he?"

"Well no, I mean I-"

"Can't wait to be saved. Face it boy. You father is looking for a new person. One that don't need constant care." He looked at Elizabeth who was watching Jack on the top deck.

"I didn't think of it that way." Jason said quietly and Barbossa hid a smirk. It was to easy.

"That's right you didn't think. That's why he's angry with you. You called him out on it and he can't own up to that fact. And you are just another person to be worried about." Jason frowned at him and growled.

"Sod off." He snapped, though somewhere in the back of his mind he was slightly unsure of himself. Jason walked away and as he passed Jack, not once did the boy look at him. Gibbs saw this and then the hand the boy was clutching unconsciously.

"What happened to your hand lad?" Gibbs asked and Jason cursed quietly. Jack and Elizabeth both turned to look at him.

"Nothing, it's fine." He said quickly, trying to avoid looking at Jack. He really was a burden to his father if he had to keep asking for help. Jason scowled at his feet.

"Let me see." Jack and Gibbs said at the same time and Jason shook his head.

"No. It's nothing." Jack became puzzled by his son's sudden monotone answers and looked at Barbossa who was smirking at him slightly.

"Bloody git." Jason looked at him, with wide eyes and Jack shook his head.

"Not you." But something in Jason's eyes worried Jack to no end and he wondered what it was that he was thinking.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked and Jason looked back at him him, realizing that Gibbs had his hand and was slowly straightening the boy's fist.

"I…er…had an accident." Jason admitted with a chagrined expression.

"Aye, I can see that. With a wall?" Gibbs asked and the boy looked down at his feet.

"Yeah." Jason muttered and Jack frowned.

"Why would you hit the wall?" Jason fidgeted and ignored him.

"Is it that bad?" The boy asked Gibbs and the older man shook his head.

"No, but it needs to be bandaged so you don't injure it further." Jason sighed and followed Gibbs, but before he got far Jack was in the way.

"I'll do it." he said to Gibbs and the boy shook his head.

"No, thanks." He said backing away from the both of them. "I can manage." He went away from them to the other side of the helm and sat next to Sam who was watching him with wide eyes. Gibbs and Jack both exchanged looks and then the older man shrugged and walked away, leaving Jack to watch his son carefully.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jason replied turning his back to Jack. Jack frowned and stomped away tucking the jar of dirt tighter under his arm, not understanding what was wrong with his son.

* * *

**Yes they can all be idiots can' they? This is important to the story on so many levels. First it shows that Jack is flirting with Elizabeth a dangerous path to be treading. Second it shows how much Jason wants to know his mother hence the jealously. Third it shows that perhaps Barbossa is a bigger git than usual. Wonder what he's upto? Any thoughts on that?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chap! Okay, for any of you who read my Aladdin and Alaric fics you should check out Blackmoondragon1415's new fic called Dimensionally Displaced. It's got Alaric in it and is a crossover Aladdin story! it's really neat you should check it out! **

* * *

(~Chapter 10: Finding the Chest~)

Jack came down the steps at the same time that Jason fled into the kitchen to avoid him. Jason had decided he couldn't be around him right then. As he fidgeted with his hands, he failed to see Jack peeking into the room to see him.

"Jason." The boy jumped when his father appeared in the kitchen doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said looking down at his badly bandaged hand. Jack walked over and stood in front of him.

"I thought you were coming with us?" Jason didn't answer for a moment and then he looked up slightly.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I don't think we should leave Barbossa on the ship alone."

"Gibbs is on here." Jack shrugged and he kept trying to catch his son's gaze. "He won't let Barbossa go off. Besides, his daughter is coming with us."

"Oh." Jason stated solemnly and Jack sighed.

"One minute you're angry, the next you're melancholy. I don't understand it." Jack muttered and Jason flinched. "What? What was that?" He asked slightly annoyed that he couldn't understand why his son was acting so aloof.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Dad." Jack suddenly was in the boy's face and he hand Jason's right wrist in a tight grip. He held it up angrily showing off the young boy's bad bandaging.

"This is nothing?" He snapped and Jason looked away. "Answer me! Is this nothing to you?"

"It's fine Dad."

"This is your sword hand, boy." The boy flinched.

"I can use my left remember?" Jason whispered and Jack frowned.

"Aye, but I don't understand why you'd punch a wall."

"It's…I…because it's my fault." The boy muttered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well of course it is!" Jack stated. "You we're the one who hit that wall."

"No. I mean yes it was. But I-I mean I…ugh." Jason hid his face in frustration and Jack let go of the boy to lean against the barrels in front of him, so that he was leaning towards his son, his elbows resting on the barrel tops. Intrigued and slightly worrisome, he pulled Jason's hands away from his face.

"What are you trying to say, son?" Jack took in his son's torn expression, his chocolate brown eyes, so similar to his, were filled with worry and a mixture of…guilt. Jack was surprised. What was the boy so guilty about?

"What is it?" Jack prompted, urging Jason to tell him. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Jack?" Both Sparrows looked over to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Aye?" Jack asked rather tiredly and she looked from Jason to Jack and back again before responding.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No."

"Yes."

Jason and Jack spoke at the same time and before Jack could catch him, Jason was gone. Elizabeth bit her lip when Jason left and looked at Jack.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to-"

"No." Jack sighed holding a hand up. "Don't bother. I don't think he was going to tell me anyway. Did you need something, love?"

"Gibbs told me to tell you that the long boats are ready." Jack nodded and then rubbed his temple as Elizabeth turned back up the steps. Jack waited until she was gone before smacking the top of the barrel in frustration.

"Damn that boy."

* * *

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at Kyra from where I was sitting with my back to the side of the ship. In her hands was a very tattered old book.

"This thing with the key and the chest has been bothering me for a while." She admitted quietly and I got the feeling she was genuinely concerned about something.

"What? What about it?"

"Well, whenever someone stabs the heart….they have to put their heart into the chest."

"What?" I whispered and she nodded.

"The _Dutchman_ has to have someone to ferry souls." Kyra stated and I got up slowly. Dad knew the whole time, I was sure of it. _Dad, can't get that key. You want your Dad to die by the kraken? No! Of course not! Then don't take it from him! I don't want a father that is on the Dutchman! Rather that than dead though, right? _I wasn't so sure anymore and my head spun with this new revelation.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I muttered and then quickly composed myself. I can't be weak in front of Dad. And I had to save him from himself. "I'm fine." I said a bit more forceful this time and she nodded.

"Good. I don't want to have to baby you." I glared at her and she smirked before flouncing away to stand next to Sam. Great, she was such a joy to be coming with us.

"Everyone who's goin' get in the boats." Dad called and down he went with the jar of dirt under one arm. He stared at me once he got settled in the first boat, waiting for me to come down next. I sighed and went down having no choice but to sit directly behind him. Next came Elizabeth, and she sat right behind me much to my embarrassment. Dad frowned at my sudden warm cheeks and I tried to look anywhere but at him. Pintel and Ragetti came next and my mood worsened as they got into our boat. Bugger.

Kyra, Sam and Norrington got a boat to themselves and I resisted the urge to jump into their boat. At the moment I'd rather had been in the boat with Norrie than between Dad and Elizabeth both of whom I had accused of having a hidden romance. I hadn't said anything to Elizabeth and I didn't plan on ever doing it. I had already pushed my father away. I didn't need to do it to anyone else. I looked up to find Dad looking at me, his expression blank and unreadable. I ended up looking at the water. I couldn't hold his gaze.

How was it that I ended up doing all this? I had started out with good intentions, trying to save my father from disaster and instead I ended up burdening him when he really didn't need to worry. I waited until he was no longer looking at me and watched him as he nodded at Pintel and Ragetti to get to rowing. I wasn't like Dad at all when it came down to it. I looked like him, but I wasn't him. He could do much better with someone that wasn't shorter than everyone else, though Marty was smaller. Sam a growth spurt while I had been away from those few months and now he was at least four inches taller than me.

"Boy." I looked up to see Dad eyeing me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said ignoring the looks I was getting from Elizabeth. She looked concerned and it made me feel worse about the accusation. _Though she had been just as flirtatious. Not her fault! It's Dad and his stupid loving ways! She could've walked away! She looked like she wanted to kiss him!_

"Jason." Dad snapped and I flinched at his loud yell. When he calls me by my name it means trouble.

"Sir?" I said again using the polite tone. Dad narrowed his eyes and shook a bejeweled finger in my face.

"Don't you try that with me. Just because you're angry or melancholy at me doesn't mean you get to act funny like a little whelp." There it was. There was the name calling. I inwardly cringed. Dad seemed to pick up my mood somehow, for I was sure my face was blank, and he slid the finger down my nose and poked the end of it.

"I was only joking, lad." He said and I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. He sighed as I looked away from him.

"Jason?" I really cringed this time and resisted the urge to moan. What did she want?

"Yes?" I answered and Dad turned to look at us.

"Are you sure that this compass will work for me? Why don't you try it?" _Because I don't know what I want. _

"It's better if you use it, Lizzie." Calling her by her nickname helped me a little to talk to her. "You want to find the chest to help Will. Trust me it'll work." Dad grinnedat me for my 'words of wisdom' and I gave the best one I could manage. It seemed to make things better for he looked to be in a better mood now and he turned back around. For a while no one spoke and then I heard the conversation being held behind Elizabeth and my mood turned from bad to worse.

"You're pulling too fast." Pintel said.

"You're pulling too slow." Ragetti answered and I groaned. Great now they have to argue. "We don't want the kraken to catch us." I shushed them with a glance at Dad, who had heard them. They ignored me and kept talking.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's 'kraken' anyways. I always heard it said 'krayken'." Pintel argued.

"Oh, with a long _a_?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 'Krocken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'kraken' is more close to that." Ragetti stated.

"Well we aren't original Scandinavians, are we?'Krayken'."

"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants." Ragetti pointed out and instead of me shouting at him first Kyra did.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!" That kept them quiet, but still grumblingly lowly, the rest of the way to shore. For once I was grateful for her being nearby.

* * *

Finally made it to the island and we pulled the boat ashore. Dad got a shovel out and I helped Elizabeth once I was out, she thanked me before going to stand next to Dad. Dad slid the jar of dirt almost lovingly back into the boat.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide." He told Pintel and Ragetti and they nodded at his words. "Don't touch my dirt." I laughed at their bewildered faces as we walked away.

We followed Elizabeth, because she had the compass now and we marched off where she led. She was first then Dad, Norrington with another shovel and finally Kyra, Sam and I. We walked side by side keeping together as we did. We walked and we walked through sand and tide pools and just before Kyra could complain we reached a high sand dune and there we stopped. Norrington went stood with the shovel on one side leaning against it and Dad stood on a sand dune across from him. Sam and Kyra went to sit near a small tide pool and I was going over there when Dad whistled at me. So, I solemnly walked up the sand dune to stand next to him.

We all watched as Elizabeth paced back and forth trying to determine what the compass was showing her. She stopped walking once and glanced over at us, I gave her a halfhearted reassuring smile, but she was looking at Dad. Frowning she turned and shook the compass. I didn't say anything and if Dad noticed he pretended not to.

I got slightly angry at her for thinking the compass was leading her to Dad. I thought she wanted that stupid chest? Why was she looking at Dad? _Just looking you twit. Leave her be. Leave her be? Then she'll be all over him. She's engaged. Everyone says that but then why was she looking at him like that? _Hearing a sigh, I looked up as Elizabeth slumped down into the sand with a huff. Kyra rolled her eyes at the distraught woman at the same time that Sam looked at Dad in slight wonder as to why she was sitting.

"This doesn't work." Elizabeth stated with another huff. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Dad ran over to her and I stuck my tongue out at Norrington's smug look he was giving me. He gritted his teeth as a response and I only grinned smugly back at him.

"Yes it does." Dad stated looking at the compass on the ground. "You're sitting on it." Kyra sniggered and Sam looked perplexedly at her making me grin a little.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked not understanding.

"Move." Dad shooed her away and then he pointed at the spot she was in and whistled. Norrington sighed and went over with the shovel.

"Dig Norrie." I jibed at him and he growled before he started to dig tossing sand at me on purpose. I wanted nothing more but to shove his head into a big pile of it. I found myself being hauled back up the sand dune, by Dad who was slightly glaring at Norrie. He flopped onto the sand pulling me down with him and I watched him sit cross-legged, straightening his back as he set his hands onto his knees and closed his eyes. Kyra was looking at me quizzically from across the sand and I shrugged at her before lying back in the sand to wait.

Jack looked down to see the boy was laying in the sand his chest rising and falling gently, obviously asleep. With a small smirk he pulled Jason a little, letting the boy rest his head on his knee. A sigh escaped him as he looked down at Jason's sleeping form. Why did he have to hide things? What was it that the boy was so sad about?

_Thud._

Jack looked up at that moment and saw that the ex-commodore was looking at something in the hole he had been digging. Jack leapt up momentarily forgetting his son had been resting on him and Jason face planted the sand as he ran down to see what Norrington had found. Elizabeth, Kyra, and Sam all ran over to stand around Jack as Norrington dug around the hard object in the sand.

Jason sat up sputtering and shot Jack a cross look before scrambling up from the sand to see what they were all looking at. Jack felt Jason brush against his arm and looked down at him briefly. He was looking intently at what was in the hole. Though Jack couldn't see his face, he saw the boy's shoulders tense. Jack frowned a bit but he didn't ask. Jack bent down brushed the sand off the top and then he and Norrington pulled up the object reveling it to be a chest. Together they set it up on the ground so the rest could all see.

"Is that it?" Kyra asked skeptically. "It doesn't look so special."

"Appearances ain't what they seem, love." Jack murmured and taking a shovel, broke the lock off and then he lifted the lid. Inside were a bunch of letters and notes and odd things. Shifting through that entire stack Jack found another chest, and they were all sure that this was _**the**_ one that supposedly held Davy Jones heart. It was a pitch black chest with strange designs upon it. Jack pulled it up and set it upon the other one. Slowly they all leaned in towards it.

_Thump, thump._

They all looked up at one another at once. Sam shrieked and fell back looking at the chest with wild eyes.

"It thumped!" He cried and Kyra stared at the chest with slight fear and awe.

"Brilliant." She whispered.

"It's real." Elizabeth said in a gasp and Jack continued to stare at the chest. Jason frowned at the chest with a mixture of fear and anger. This was the chest they had come for. The chest that would take another life to fill it.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said, spoiling the moment of awe. Jason snapped his head up to glare at the ex-commodore.

"Of course he was you git!" Jason hissed through clenched teeth and Jack put a hand to steady him.

"I do that quite a lot." Jack interrupted before Norrington could respond. "Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason." A voice called from behind them and they all jumped and turned to look.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted and she ran to him. "You're alive! Thank God! I came to find you!" Then they kissed passionately.

"Will, you're okay!" Sam darted towards the young man and Will broke away from Elizabeth to catch him as he hugged him. Jason looked away from them and kicked some sand before going to sit on the sand dune again. Kyra frowned at Jason, before catching the looks on Jack and Norrington's faces. She rolled her eyes as they both looked like they had been stomped. She then realized why Jason had stomped away.

"That explains it." She muttered and Jack looked at her as she motioned to Jason with her head. Jack looked over at Jason who was sitting on the sand dune his face once again blank.

"How did you get here?" Jack questioned his expression changed from sadness to confusion, though he was eyeing Jason at the same time. Will grinned at Jack from over Elizabeth's and Sam's head.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Sam laughed aloud and Kyra snorted.

"Oh, please." She grumbled, though no one paid her any attention.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked with a smirk and Jason's mouth twitched a little in a half smile. Will was getting angrier and Sam noticed this looking back and forth between Jack and Will. Kyra came up next to Norrington to watch with amusement. Norrington didn't say anything at first as she came up next to him, but he did glance at her once.

"That man…Captain Barbossa, the one that Sparrow hates so much. He's your father?"

"Yes and the feeling is mutual for him too. Jack is a very unusual pirate." Norrington nodded.

"That he is."

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will stated and Kyra and James both looked at Will. Jason saw something flash in Will's eyes and he sat up straighter.

"You do?" Jack asked very confused. Something didn't seem right.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will began and Elizabeth gasped aloud, cutting him off.

"What!" She exclaimed looking at Jack with furious brown eyes. Jason couldn't help but smirk. Jack gave her a look like he was confused.

"What!" he said imitating her with a high-pitched voice, trying to look innocent. She didn't buy in. Instead she turned her head away from him and looked at Will.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished and Jack blinked at what he said.

"Oh, well…you're welcome, then." Jack stumbled and Elizabeth whipped her head back around to glare at him.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie?" She hissed.

"Pretty much." Jack confessed. "Time and tide, love." Elizabeth then glared at Jason. The boy met her gaze evenly.

"Jason, you knew too!" She accused and the boy nodded solemnly.

"Sorry, Lizzie." He stated, but to Kyra he didn't sound sorry. "I was trying to help my Dad."

"I trusted you!" She shouted at him and Jason stood, folding his arms across his chest.

"Pirate!" He replied and Jack then looked at Will, who had gotten on his knees in front of the chest.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He shouted at the younger man and Will looked up at him briefly.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will stated as he turned the chest with key in hand. Jack instantly drew his sword and pointed it at Will's neck. Kyra's eyes widened and Sam gasped.

"I can't let you do that, William." Will turned his head slightly to look at Jack "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call off his terrible beastie of the hunt, eh?" Will stood up then slowly eyeing the blade at his neck. "Now, if you please." Jack said holding his hand out for the key. "The key."

Suddenly Will turned and pulled Elizabeth's sword from it sheath and held it out at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Without warning Norrington pulled his sword out and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Jason made his way slowly down the hill. Kyra saw the odd look on his face and was momentarily stunned by the mixture of emotion that danced across him.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack started towards Norrington and then the ex-commodore pointed his sword at Jack and Will pointed his at Norrington. Jack pointed his at Will. Elizabeth stood there confounded unable to do a thing and beside her Sam moved towards them.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it. I get my life back." Norrington stated firmly.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack told Norrington and the man smirked.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He suddenly turned swinging his sword at Jack before he had a chance to block and he gritted his teeth as it came towards him. Jack sighed with relief as Jason's sword clanged against Norrington's and the boy pushed his way in front of Jack.

"Get past me first." Jason growled shoving Norrington back. The man stumbled and then looked murderously at Jason.

"It'll be my pleasure." He snarled.

* * *

**Review please! it makes me happy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was a bit hard to write because of all that was going on. I hope it's okay! Thank you to all who stick with this story ya'll make me happy! I did skip over things and added some stuff. I hope it's all good though!**

* * *

(~Chapter 11: Fighting for Keys, Freedom, and Whatever~)

Norrie smacked me backwards with the sword and I launched at him again at the same time I saw someone small brush past Will and dart away, key in hand. It was Sam.

"Samuel!" Will cried and took off running after him. Dad followed hot on his heels. Norrington took the opportunity to slam me back and I fell on my bottom as he turned to run. Getting angry, I tackled his ankles causing him to fall face first into the sand. I grinned before getting up to run after Dad. I passed him as he was fighting Will and caught up with Sam.

He dodged my hand when I attempted to get the key from him and I glowered at him. He clutched at it with all his might and with other hand took out his sword. I shook my head.

"Give me the key." I snapped and we heard Elizabeth scream Will's name. She and Kyra both were glaring at us all with livid expressions. "Sam!"

"No!"He shouted and took a swipe at me with the sword, luckily I was able to dodge, however that was when the adults showed up. Dad gave me a shove as Norrington came at me again, sand on his face. I was shoved into Will and we both toppled over bringing Sam with us. The key fell from his hand and Dad grabbed it, running again. Norrie snatched the key from Dad and they started clashing swords.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Sam as Will got untangled from under him.

"Trying to help, Will!" He shouted back. We got up at the same time and raced over to the fighting adults both of us passing Will. I ducked under their swords and took the key out of Norrie's hand before running as fast as I could with it.

Norrington caught up with me and I turned to fight him off. We slammed swords and he started pushing me backwards again. I took the opportunity to kick him in the shin as he turned to block Will who had just come up behind him. Round and round we went in a circle, after Dad and Sam joined us, until Norrington was knocked over by Sam who was slightly shocked by his own action and Norrie repaid him by kicking him over. Will and Norrington went at it over Sam's head, so I looked over at Dad. He was catching his breath watching the fighting, the key barely in his grasp. We were close to the trees now and I knew that once I was in there I would have the advantage, being the fastest runner.

The key was the only thing I'd have to get now and since Dad was distracted I leapt forward, pulling it from him, keeping an arm's length away.

"Oi!" He cried out startled by my attack and I ignored it as I ran directly through the thick foliage of trees. I ran faster as I heard many people crashing through the bushes behind me.

"Boy!" I heard Dad, yelling trying to find me, but I didn't answer. I ran faster and soon came upon an old church. I slid inside the old bell tower and hide along the wall near a set of concrete steps and started to catch my breath. Hoping to bide some time.

"Lad." I looked up to see Dad slid in and he saw me. Beaming he nodded his head. "Quick thinking, son. Now the key?" He held his hand out and I shook my head. He smiled. "You did good, son. Now give it here."

"No." Dad was glowering now.

"No? What the hell boy?"

"I won't give it to you." I started backing away as he neared. I could hear Sam and the rest coming up the hill. Dad was really mad now.

"Boy, I'm warning you. Hand me that key!"

"No! I won't let you die!"

"What?" He paused briefly before coming at me again. "Don't talk nonsense." I ran from him then, knowing that it was pointless to tell him. Dad grabbed me in the small space and slammed me up against the wall of the steps and he wrestled the key from my grip before giving me a shove.

"Whose side are you bloody on?" I looked up at him, hurt that he was asking that.

"Yours." I said, my voice cracking a bit. "Dad, I'm trying to save you!"

"Bloody hell!" Dad snapped at me and then Norrie showed up. "Either help me or stay out of the way." He snapped at me again and he ran up the steps from Norrington who didn't give me a second glance. I looked up at how high they were going up the steps and groaned. It was really high up.

"Jason?" I looked back towards the entrance to see Sam standing there. Will was nearby and he was looking up at the fighters. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I muttered and stepped forward. At that moment, Dad fell swinging down on a rope and the bell that was attached to it at the top rung loudly. Will was holding a rope at that time and when Dad went down he was jerked up. And me who was standing on another at that time went up into the air by my ankle. I gave a scream as I passed Dad and he looked up at my terrified face. Will passed Norrington as he went up.

"By _your _leave mister Norrington." I heard Will state to him and as he waved the key. He landed safely on the ledge above, while I dangled in the air, right below the bell. I felt my stomach churn and shut my eyes.

"You don't look well." Norrington stated and I groaned. "Perhaps, I should let you down." I opened my eyes to see him fingering the blade of his sword.

"You wouldn't!" I shouted at him in a panic and he grinned savagely.

"Don't do it!" Sam called from below and I looked at Norrington.

"So, sorry." He said as he raised his sword and cut the rope. I screamed and cursed as I fell, shutting my eyes. Something grabbed me before I could fall too far and I opened my eyes to see Dad. He pulled me up but soon after pushed me away from him.

"Dad, I-"

"Always saving you from something." He muttered over my stumble of words and I blinked at his words. Shocked and hurt, I only watched as he ran by me. Sam came up the steps behind me and I didn't move.

"Jason, he didn't mean it. He didn't."

"Yes, he did." I said solemnly. "Barbossa was right. I always need rescuing. Dad even said so." Sam sighed.

"Barbossa is never right."

"He is this time." I said and then I frowned. "But regardless, Dad can't have that key. It's for his own good." I, despite the dizzy feeling I was getting, ran up the steps towards the rooftop. Sam followed me and didn't say anything. We came up as they were fighting again.

Norrie had his back to us fighting Will, as Dad tried to grab the key, which Norrie held in one hand. Dad grabbed it and then Norrie swung around to cut at him. And then Norrie dodged as Will swung at Dad from over his head.

Norrington knocked Dad's sword out his hand at the last minute and then he and Will aimed at Dad. I didn't move to help, too busy making myself not look down.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life. And his no-good offspring." Norrie said to Will and Dad turned briefly to look at me and I only blinked at him.

"Be my guest." Will stated and I glared at the both of them. Dad started speaking

"Let us examine that claim for a moment former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? Eh?" Norrington seemed to consider those words and Will was staring at Dad, wondering what he was up too.

"So whose fault is it, really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Dad taunted and I took the opportunity to get closer.

"Enough!" Norrie screamed and Dad and I ducked as he swung at us. I grabbed the key as I fell off the roof and I looked up to see Dad roll and then do a flip off of the roof. He landed beside me with a poof. I didn't give him the chance to speak and I got up and took off running with him behind me.

* * *

As we were running across the graveyard, I suddenly fell into a hole. I shook the dirt from my hair and gazed all around me. I realized with horror that I was in a grave and got up quickly in shock. Standing up, I could barely see out of it I jumped up and tried to grab the side but then, Dad fell on me.

"What the-" I started and then started coughing dust.

"What happened?" Dad asked and then he looked down at me. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, nothing." I said sarcastically an annoyed expression on my face. "Just being a cushion for your bum."

"Oh."Dad grinned and got off me. "Look, boy, what I said earlier I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I know it's true and I'm sorry you always have to help me."

"Wait a minute!" he turned me around to face him. "I just said I didn't mean it! None of it!"

"But you still don't believe me do you? About that chest?" He didn't answer and I attempted to get out of the hole as he stood in silence. A loud noise caught my attention as I was climbing and turning my head I saw a large wheel rolling towards us with Will and Norrington fighting on the top of it.

"Uh, Dad?" I said but it wasn't necessary for when Dad stuck his head out of the hole the wheel rolled on top of him. His head and shoulders busted through the wood and when the wheel kept going it took Dad with it, yelling. I grabbed Dad's ankles as it pulled him up and out of the grave. The wheel turned us up towards the top and I ended up toppling off the wheel when I slammed into Will. I hit the ground face first and rolled onto my back in time to see the wheel still going. With a groan I got up to follow rather dizzily. I caught up to the wheel in time to see Dad fall sideways out of the wheel and hit the ground. I ran up to him and turned him over.

"Dad? Are you alright?" I asked him, giving him a shake. He groaned and opened his eyes looking around in surprise.

"Who put that bar there?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Dad." I helped him up and after several attempts at walking; he finally was able to get going. "Where's the key?" I asked and Dad snapped out of his daze.

"Gah! After that wheel!" Dad yelped and he took off running. I slapped my forehead. Here we go another chase.

"Hey, wait up!" I hollered and took off after him. He stopped suddenly and I ran into him.

"Don't follow me." he said and I looked at him. "I don't understand what it is you are attempting to do, but I've got to have that key."

"But Dad, I'm-"

"Not now, you came explain later on the ship." He said and then he glared down at me. "'Sides, I thought you wanted to keep me alive."

"That's what I'm trying to do! Dad, when you stab the heart you have to-"

"Just go on, boy. You and Samuel both. Get back towards the long boats." Dad started at a run and I soon was far behind him.

"Dad! Dad!" I hollered but the wheel and my father were out of sight. I fell to my knees in slight agony, my vision blurred by my tears. How could he say that? I was trying to help him! I got up slowly wiping at my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go back to the damn ship! See if I care!" I shouted, though I was sure he couldn't hear me.

I stopped to catch my breath and as I did I looked over to see Ragetti, Pintel, Kyra and Elizabeth standing there looking at me in confusion. I smiled at Elizabeth and then saw that those two idiots had the chest and Kyra was glaring at them.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. "Put that back!"

"No!" Pintel said.

"Make us!" Ragetti sounded childishly. I growled and pulled my sword out.

"Alright then, fine." They looked shocked and then Pintel glared at me maliciously.

"I've been waitin' for this." I rolled my eyes and was about to strike at him, when we heard a shout and an axe flew past our heads into a tree near us. Looking behind Elizabeth we all saw that Davy Jones' crew running through the trees and I gulped as one of them pointed me out. Bugger.

"Sparrow!" One shouted and I ducked behind Elizabeth. Kyra gasped and turned to look at me. Pintel and Ragetti shoved their swords into Elizabeth's hands and took off running picking up the chest as they did.

"Come on run!" They yelled. Without another word, we ran as fast as we could after them. As the two idiots in front of us ran, they tried to go on opposite sides of a tree and as they did the chest hit the tree and they let go.

"Morons!" I shouted and I skidded to a halt to get it. I kneeled down and lifted my hands towards the chest.

"Jason!" Elizabeth screamed and I looked up as one of the creepy crew brought his sword down at me. Kyra blocked it for me and I grinned at her as I stood up.

"Thanks for that."

"No, problem!" She then frowned. "Where's Sammy?"

"I dunno, I thought he was-" We heard screaming and saw Sam running towards us with Jones' men chasing him. "There's your answer." I said and Kyra groaned, before running towards him pulling him to safety with us.

* * *

They fought them as they ran and every now and then tossed their swords to each other so at least all of them held a sword at one time. Elizabeth and Sam both didn't have one. He had dropped his somewhere back where he had come from. "Sword!" Elizabeth shouted and Jason tossed it to her. She clashed her sword with one of the eerie crew members and then she tossed the sword to Ragetti as Pintel tossed his to Kyra. They continued to do this as they moved further into the trees.

"To the boats!" Kyra called and they all nodded. Jason was carrying the chest now and Sam had his sword. But as he was trying to catch up he then felt something grab him by the back of his shirt. Jason yelped in shock and dropped the chest in the process as he was lifted off the ground.

"I got him!" one of Jones' crew shouted out. Jason felt something against his right cheek and looked up to see a sword in his face. The boy froze and looked up the blade towards one of the ugly fish people.

"Your father is trying to weasel out of the deal." Another one of the crew said getting in his face. Jason made a face and shoved him back.

"Get out of my face fish-breath!" The fish-man grinned and then he tied the boy's hands together. "Hey cut it out!" He shouted kicking his legs out. "Let go!"

"We'll take him aboard the Dutchman. Maybe that Sparrow will think twice about double-crossing Jones." Jason yelled out as they started off with him and the chest. The one holding the chest, however, took off in another direction, grinning stupidly.

"Let me g-" Jason's protest was cut short as he was smacked on the back of the head.

* * *

Jack fought off Will as he got the key and then with a wide grin at Will he swung out of the wheel and onto the top. As Jack tried to keep his balance he grabbed hold of a leave that was hanging down from a tall palm tree and held on as the wheel continued down a hill. Will and Norrington were still inside the wheel as Jack hung from the plant and it disappeared down a hill. The leaf broke soon after and Jack fell onto his feet and many coconuts fell around him making a circle. Jack grimaced and looked around. Looking up in shock he then spotted the giddy crew man and saw that he had the chest. Picking up a coconut, Jack gave it a toss in the air and then with surprising accuracy he threw it at the shell-headed creature and knocked its head off.

"Follow my voice! Follow my voice!" the head shouted as the body roamed around. "To the left…no turn around." Jack found the chest and kneeled in front of it.

"Now to the right." The body slammed into a tree and Jack glanced over his shoulder as the head continued to talk. "No, that's a tree."

"Oh, shut it." Jack told it and then he took the key out and stuck it into the chest. He turned the key and it chest unlocked with a loud popping noise. Almost hesitantly Jack opened the chest and then gazed inside. There at the bottom of the black chest was the still beating heart of Davy Jones. Jack lifted it from the chest and held it up looking at it, suddenly a loud shout was heard and Jack saw Jones' crew coming through the trees. Quickly he tucked the heart into his shirt and shutting the chest he took off. Jack ran to the beach and took off towards the long boat. He never even saw his son dangling limply from a few that were carrying him. As he got there he looked for his jar of dirt.

"Jar of dirt." He muttered as he grabbed it. He poured some of the dirt out and taking the heart out of his shirt, he put the heart into his jar and then tossed the dirt back onto it, covering it back up. Suddenly a yell came from behind him and Jack turned with his sword and attacked the monster behind him.

* * *

At the same time, Elizabeth, Pintel, Sam, Kyra, and Ragetti were making their way to the beach fighting off more crew members. The wheel suddenly crashed through the trees and everyone stopped to watch as it rolled towards the ocean and then slow down and tip over onto its side. Out came a queasy looking Will and Norrington. And after stumbling about Will went towards the fight and Norrington went towards the boat. Soon they all were locked in a fierce battle.

Minutes later…

Jack slammed the oar down on Will's head as he spotted him with the chest and he slumped into the boat. Elizabeth gasped and looked at him.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack said told Elizabeth and then they struck at the creatures.

"Where's Jason?" Kyra asked suddenly fending off an attack and Jack looked at her.

"Isn't he with you?" He asked.

"Well he was, but we got separated when they attacked." Sam informed him and Jack looked panicked. Sam frowned.

"What did you tell him? When I saw him he was upset." Jack opened and closed his mouth. Sam frowned deeper at Jack's lack of response and Jack looked a little ashamed.

"Where is he then?" Elizabeth asked fearfully and they glanced around as they fought. He was nowhere to be seen and Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. But they didn't have time to look around as the monster/men came closer.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said as Jones' crew surrounded them.

"Not with the chest." Norrington stated solemnly. "Into the boat." He said and he turned and picked the chest up.

"You're mad." Elizabeth said and Norrington looked at her.

"Don't wait for me." He took off running with the chest and Elizabeth gasped in shock. The creatures left to chase Norrington.

"I say, respect his final wish." Kyra stated. "Let's go!"

"Aye!" they answered and they climbed into the boat.

"What about Jason?" Sam asked and they all paused.

"Jack!" Kyra pointed over towards an area away from them where Jason was being chased by four or five of the eerie crew. Jack took off at a run.

* * *

I woke up to find myself being carried towards the ocean and I blinked in shock. Great, another rescue for me. I frowned then. Dad wouldn't come to help me; he was too worried about that chest. The creatures stopped to see what was going on further up the beach. And I wondered what they were looking at. I couldn't see what held their attention, so I decided that I had to try and get myself out of the predicament As they paused, I took the opportunity to slam my foot against one of the fishy people and he yelped with pain. He let go of me to clutch his face and I twisted in the others grip and they growled as I started thrashing about.

"Cut it out!" one yelled as I hit him with my foot too. Suddenly I splashed into the water. I sat up sputtering my hands still tied to find they were all glaring at me.

"You little whelp!" One hissed at me, pointing his sword at me. I jumped up and kicked him in the leg before, trying to get untied as I ran. As I ran away from them I saw a figure running towards me and I groaned as it ended up being Dad. I turned and snatched the sword from one of the creatures who had been distracted by Dad and I freed my hands. The man growled and tried to get at me but I swung the sword.

"Tell Jones to back off." I snapped and I fought with the men as they got angry. A shout from their other crew members had them leaving.

"This isn't over, brat." One told me and I glared at him. Dad came up to me when they had run off and he pulled me towards the boats. I jerked out of his grip.

"I don't need your help. I can rescue myself." I snapped and stomped away.

"I know that." Dad said trying to match my pace. "I know you can. You're a tough, lad." I refused to look at him. "Boy, won't you look at me?" I sighed and looked at him. He really did look remorseful.

"I'm sorry for those things I said."

"But they were true. You are constantly saving me from something and I always mess things up." Dad blinked.

"Is that what you think? Or is that what Barbossa thinks?"

"I know that, Dad. And I'm sorry." I didn't give him a chance to respond as I climbed in the boat with Kyra and Sam. Dad had to get in the other boat with an unconscious Will and an unhappy Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti split up to row and we got Ragetti in ours. As we rowed towards the ship I could only try and be happy for Dad's sake, but the whole chest thing was still bothering me. And in the back of my mind, I was worried about losing my father in more ways than one.

* * *

**Drama, drama, drama! And more to come! Please review! And those of you who follow this story could you please review? It'll make me type faster! Love you guys!**

**PWT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chap guys! Please review! Thanks to Shadowknight1121 for being my frequent reviewer! **

(~Chapter 12: Kraken Attack~)

We got to the ship and I was the first one up the ladder and back on deck. After me came Pintel and Ragetti, who helped the unconscious Will Turner onto the ship and laid him on the deck. I hadn't yet asked what happened to him and Elizabeth leaned over him immediately, checking for injuries. Kyra and Sam passed by with worried looks at the blacksmith before heading over to Barbossa who was watching us all with amusement.

I ignored the stares from Barbossa, as I passed by and went up towards the helm. Gibbs was standing there, but I didn't say anything to him. Instead, I leaned against the railing of the ship with my back to him. I heard Dad talking lowly to someone on the lower deck and I sighed.

"Here, lad." I jumped as Gibbs held his hand out towards me. "Still angry?" I didn't answer and Gibb sighed. "Give me your hand." I handed him my hand without looking and hissed when he touched it.

"Ye should have let me bandage it, lad. It's gotten worse now." I looked this time and saw with a shock that my whole hand was covered in blood. It must have started bleeding again while I had been on the island. Gibbs saw my shocked expression and chuckled.

"Didn't notice, eh?" I shook my head and he rebandaged my knuckles as Dad walked up the steps near us. It was then I noticed someone was missing. I looked at Dad who was watching me with remorse in his eyes and I almost flinched.

"Not that I care," I said and Dad arched an eyebrow. "But where's Norrie?"

"Fell behind." Dad said and Gibbs looked alarmed.

"My prayers be with him." He then winked at me. "Best not wallow in our grief." I laughed and we followed Dad as he shouted orders to the crew.

"The bright side is you both are back and made it off free and clear." Gibbs announced and I grinned at him. Dad stood beside Mister Cotton, eyeing him as he steered the ship which was funny. I rolled my eyes. Dad and his ship.

Suddenly a rumbling noise like really loud cannon fire caught our attention, almost like an explosion and we saw to our horror the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ shoot up out of the water. Dad laughed weakly and he pulled me away from the rail and shoved me behind him as the ship pulled beside us.

"Lord on high, deliver us." Gibbs said making a sign across his chest at the sight of Davy Jones and his nasty crew.

"I'll handle this, mate." Dad said and he pushed Gibbs out of the way.

"Oi, fish face!" Dad yelled across the ship, holding up his jar of dirt and Davy Jones looked over at him. Dad grinned and started walking sideways. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli? Ahhh!" I groaned as he fell down the steps. The crew 'oohh'd' as he hit the ground deck. I went down the stairs to see about him.

"Are you-"

"Got it!"Dad shouted as he jumped up, holding the jar, and startling me. "Come to negotiate eh, have you, you slimy git?"

"Dad!" I hissed. "Don't push it!" he ignored me instead so I went to stand by Lizzie and a now fully awake Will.

"What happened to you?" I asked in a whisper and Will scowled.

"Your father hit me." 'O' I mouthed and grimaced.

"Damn fool." Barbossa snarled under his breath and I ignored him, looking back at Dad.

"Look what I got!" Dad announced smugly and then he proceeded to jostle the jar as he walked. "_I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt!_" He sang loudly and everyone nearby had a looked of 'What the hell?" on their faces. "_And guess what's inside it!_" For an answer Jones opened the cannon holes and Dad slowly lowered the jar. Oh, great job Dad.

"Uh-oh." Sam muttered and Kyra groaned.

"Hard to starboard." Dad muttered out of the corner of his mouth, as the canons came out, and Will yelled it louder to the crew.

"Hard to starboard!"

We all repeated and we all scrambled off to help as the _Dutchman_ fired. Cannon blasts came at us and we all ducked and ran across the deck to avoid being hit. I went immediately towards the stairs and as I did I let out a loud yelp as a cannon ball blasted through Dad's cabin and out the door, flying past me.

"She's on us!" Pintel and Ragetti shouted looking out the large hole in the back. I leaned around the broken doorway to look too, but Dad pulled me up the stairs with him and then shoved Gibbs out the way so he could steer the ship. I ran over to the side and stood up on the railing to peer at the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth joined me at the rail and we both watched as the _Pearl_ put lots of distance between us. Kyra and Sam both ran over to look too and I stood up on the railing to get a better view as they both got on either side of me. Slowly the Dutchman was getting further back.

"She's falling behind!" I shouted with excitement and Gibbs came over, excited too. Dad glanced at me with a small smile and I returned it.

"Aye we got her!" Gibbs added and Will came up beside Elizabeth.

"We're the faster?" asked Will. Gibbs nodded

"Aye against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us. That's how she takes her pray. But with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage." Will, Kyra, and I said at the same time. We glanced at each other and Kyra rolled her eyes. Will and I both stared at one another before looking away. We had different agendas now, both of us wanted to save our fathers and neither one was sure if we could.

"They're giving up!" Marty shouted from further up and we all cheered. I ran over to Dad and he hugged me to his side as we surveyed the cheering crew. I hugged him back, hoping that things would be okay between us and his grip on me tightened.

"My father is on that ship!" Will stated angrily and Dad grimaced at him as I turned a bit to look at Will. "If we out run her. We can take her. We should turn and fight."

"No! We just got away from them." I said pulling away from Dad. I couldn't hide the panic in my voice. "We can't!" I probably sounded hysterical, but I couldn't help it. "No!"

"But my father needs help!" Will argued, though he was looking at me with remorse knowing what I was going on about.

"Well, so does mine and he's on this one! I'm not losing him! I won't!" I shouted back, Will opened his mouth and then closed it again unable to think of what to say to that. "I can't." I said more quietly and Dad cleared his throat. Kyra and Sam were looking at me and Will both had wide eyes.

"Why fight?" Dad intervened coming up and slipping an arm around my shoulder to keep me calm. "When you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." I looked at him in confusion and he picked up the jar from where he had set it next to him during me and Will's argument. I arched an eyebrow and then realized what was in it. That's what he had been singing about earlier. It held the heart of Davy Jones.

Dad put the jar on the rail smugly and then suddenly the ship lurched. The jar fell and I ran to catch it, realizing how important it really was. But before I could catch it and it smashed onto the deck floor, sending dirt everywhere. Dad whimpered and ran down the steps and started digging through the dirt like an animal. I came down the steps slowly in time to hear him mutter:

"Where is it? Where's the thump, thump?" Dad asked, digging faster and then suddenly I knew. Norrington. He had taken it. Davy Jones must have it back!

"Damn you, Norrie!" I shouted and slammed my fist against the railing. Kyra put a hand on my arm.

"You know, I never liked him." I couldn't help but grin at her and then Sam joined us.

"Did we hit something?" He asked and we both shrugged.

"Our _Captain _must have run us afoul into the reefs." Barbossa snorted and I shot him a glare.

"It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will shouted suddenly and I glanced at him hearing the panic in his voice and he pulled Elizabeth back away from the railing. The rest of us only looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked and Will gulped before meeting my eyes.

"The kraken." Dad's head shot up.

"Bugger." We all chorused at the same time, except Barbossa who was looking at the water like it was diseased.

"Don't just stand there, ya swabs! Get the cannons ready!" he turned and snarled at the crew. Will nodded his head.

"It'll attack the starboard! I've seen it before!" That was cause enough for us all to listen to him, including Barbossa.

"So what are we to do, Master Turner?"

"Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will shouted, giving Barbossa a hard look. The crew looked at Will and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Don't just stand there, ya swabs! Get the cannons ready!" he turned and snarled at the crew. Kyra followed him as he went to the upper deck and Sam and I went below with Pintel and Ragetti to help with the cannons. That thing wasn't getting _**my**_ Dad.

"Jason, I'm scared." Sam admitted and his eyes were wide. "I've never been so scared before. What will it do to us?" Pintel and Ragetti patted Sam, they seemed to have made friends with him, and Pintel gave him a reassuringly.

"We'll be fine." He stated, though when Sam looked away, he gritted his teeth. Maybe it was easier to lie. Ragetti handed me a rope with a shaky hand and I took it with a wiry grin and tied the cannon good.

"Ya know, we 'aven't been very nice to ya." Ragetti stated and I arched an eyebrow at him. "I think it's because of the fact that we used ta not like Jack Sparrow." Pintel rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"So, I like us to be friends, since we're on the ship and all together." He held his hand out to me and elbowed Pintel. The balding man blinked but he too held his hand out.

"Aye, guess we just got caught up."

"Okay." I actually gave a real smile then and shook both their hands. "Friends."

"Aye." They said at the same time and Sam beamed.

"Have you ever played poker?" Pintel asked and I was about to respond when someone called out.

"He owes me money!" Marty called playfully from behind me and I rolled my eyes just as playfully.

"If I recall you owe me." I told him and Marty smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." The playful banter was good for everyone nearby and tension went away for awhile as men discussed things about gambling and what they had lost over the years. The conversation soothed everyone and we soon got to the last cannon. Ragetti and I worked on it while Pintel and Sam were readying it.

As we were tying the cannon, Ragetti suddenly whimpered and I looked up in horror to see a giant tentacle come up along the ship. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as the large suction cups scrapped along the ship wall. In each of the cannon holes on the starboard side the same was seen. I walked backwards towards the stairs and Sam fled hiding near Will as close as he could get.

"Easy, boys!" Will shouted and then he looked at me. I looked up at him and he saw the fear on my face. "I know." He said quietly and I gulped as he let me pass him. Sam clung to Will looking at the Kraken's tentacles. I went onto the top deck and saw that the tentacles were snaking up the rail. Elizabeth and the other crew members not below were holding spears towards the invading appendages.

"Eww." Kyra whispered and I looked over to see she was huddled behind Barbossa, a sickened look on her face as well as fear. Barbossa was watching the tentacles with an odd expression that I couldn't understand and he caught me looking. He gave a smirk and I frowned before turning back around.

"Mister Turner, at what point do ya plan on action?" Barbossa asked in his usual uppity tone and I rolled my eyes. When Will didn't respond, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder.

"Will?" Elizabeth said holding her spear up further.

"Steady, steady!" I heard Will shout below. I spotted a spear and held it up with everyone else. Slowly the tentacles rose.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked more desperately as the arms rose higher and higher. Barbossa growled.

"Turner!"

"Hold. Hold."

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Fire!" Will finally yelled and then the cannons went off.

The tentacles jerked as smoke and fire attacked them. I shoved Elizabeth out of the way as one crashed onto the deck and we both went sprawling to the ground. She gave me a smile and I nodded at her slightly winded. Fire after fire went off and the tentacles jerked and withered. Slowly, the arms started going back down into the water and we all ran over to see. I leaned over the rail to look and watched as they slowly went out of sight. The crew started cheering and Elizabeth and I smiled at each other. Something grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and I didn't have time to say anything as I was hauled up by the front of my shirt and faced with a very angry Barbossa.

"Where's ye father, brat?" Barbossa snarled at me my shirt fisted tightly in his grip and I shrugged trying to get out of his grip.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered and he sneered.

"I bet he's left ya to die."

"He has not!" I protested and Barbossa smirked.

"We'll see about that when we find him, hm?" I glared at him and Elizabeth frowned at Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa, would you please put him down?" He eyed her briefly and gave her a sarcastic bow.

"My apologies, Miss, I was just askin' the boy where be his father?" He said smoothly and Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond.

"It'll be back." Will said coming near us and then he turned to Elizabeth. "We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." Elizabeth said looking around and she was right. They had all been smashed. Barbossa smirked.

"See? They're all smashed! He didn't leave!"

"He did! Like the coward he is! See, he'd rather save himself than you!" Barbossa pointed a finger in my face. "You ain't got no one to blame but yourself. He wanted to save him own skin from the beginning." I turned from him, unable to believe that Dad would leave. But if he hadn't then…where was he?

"Do you have a plan, Will?" I asked and he suddenly got a determined look on his face. It was one that said he really did.

"Pull the grates!" he shouted as he pushed off from the rail and he addressed the crew as he walked. "Get all the gunpowder into the net in the cargo hold!" Then I realized what he was planning. He was going to blow up the Kraken's tentacles keeping it from us a little longer. He passed weapons to everyone as he gave orders and I took my pistol out from my waist band and grinned at Barbossa.

"Want to know what I was using as target practice?" He growled as I pointed my pistol lazily at the stupid little monkey on his shoulder. "I've hit him more times than I can count." Kyra rolled her eyes and then petted the monkey.

"Boys." She said and soothed the monkey as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever you do." Will said from behind me and I turned as he handed Lizzie a gun. "Don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." She answered her voice laced with worry and he nodded grimly. I followed him as he went across giving orders.

"Will?" I said and he looked at me. "I-I'm sorry about-" He held up a hand and gave me a small grin.

"I know. Friends?" he asked holding his hand out. Grinning I shook it.

"Friends." He grinned back and then I followed him to help toss barrels into a net. Gibbs met us on the way down.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" he shouted and Will frowned briefly.

"Then load the rum!" Will shouted back and Gibbs looked horrified. The rest of the crew got quiet and they all looked at Gibbs.

"You heard the man!" I shouted at them and they snapped out of it. "The rum too!" They did as they were told since I was the captain's son, but I looked at Gibbs who was pained to do so.

"Aye!" Gibbs added and they jumped into action a little quicker, since Gibb's couldn't protest at the moment. I ran back up on deck and saw Elizabeth standing at the side of the ship.

"Oh, you coward." She hissed as I came up behind her.

"Who is?" She jumped and turned to me, a remorseful look on her face. "Did someone abandon ship?"

"J-Jason, I-" I frowned and moved past her and she backed up as I got to the side of the ship. I looked out at the water and gaped. Dad was slowly rowing towards the island and he was a good distance from the ship.

"Jason…I'm so sorry." Lizzie murmured and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was tearing up.

"D-dad." I whispered and my lower lip trembled. "No…"

"See?" I stiffened as Barbossa neared and he spoke lowly in my ear. "Ye father is a bloody coward, boy. He abandoned ya and left ya here to die on the ship he claims to love so." His words echoed in my head and I tried not to flinch. "He took the only long boat and left without tellin' ya." I flinched then.

A thud had us all falling over and getting up I ran over to Elizabeth. She held me against her in fear and I looked up at her trying to remain calm. He left me…. Maybe Barbossa had been right from the beginning. I was a liability to Dad and he knew it.

I probably would have left me too, though why he left the ship I was unsure of. I thought he loved this ship, but maybe that was a liability too. As I was trying to figure Dad's thinking all out, I looked up at the net being hauled up into the air. I suddenly heard screams below deck as the tentacles broke into the ships sides, and their cries as men were pulled out.

"Heave!" Gibbs shouted and I looked over at him. "Heave like you're being paid for it!" I ran and helped the crew shove at the wheel pulling the kegs and rum up.

"Put your backs into it!" Marty shouted at us from the net and we shoved harder.

"Where's your Dad?" Sam hollered at me and I sighed.

"He left, Sam." Sam took a step back.

"He-he just left the ship?" He asked in shock and I nodded.

"Yes." I stated and Kyra gasped behind me.

"What?" I hung my head and they didn't say anything else.

* * *

Jack rowed further and further away from the _Pearl _as the beastie attacked his beloved ship. Jack watched as the sticky, slimy arms snaked up his ship and he grimaced. Jack felt almost guilty for leaving. Then he caught sight of his son running across the deck and Jack groaned now he felt guilty. He had to be the worst father for leaving his son like that. Jack glanced around, trying not to look at the ship, but he couldn't look away for long. Too long had he been without his _Pearl _and now it was being attacked.

"Bugger." Jack murmured as he paused in rowing. He couldn't leave his ship, not now. And he couldn't leave his one and only son. Jason was the only thing that mattered now, even if the ship didn't survive. It would hurt, yes, if it was gone, but Jack couldn't live with himself if his son was gone. He took out his compass and stared at it as it made its spin. He started back towards his son with a determined expression.

* * *

"Don't let me go!" the sailor shouted and Gibbs dug his heels into the deck. I gripped him around the middle as we tried to save the sailor from the kraken. I couldn't believe that Dad had left. He was gone and he had abandoned us when we needed him. When I needed him…

"I got ya! I got ya!" Gibbs shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts, but the kraken was too strong it wrenched him away into the air. Sam whimpered somewhere behind me and I heard Kyra scream. Barbossa snarled something and I knew at least he was paying attention to them.

"Shoot me!" the sailor yelled as he disappeared. We didn't have time to think as the kraken suddenly slammed a tentacle down the mast and slammed down onto the deck. Will yelped as he swung precariously off the net above our heads and I winced.

"Hey over here!" he shouted at the monster. "Come and get me!" I ran to Elizabeth as she aimed her baronet at the net. She lifted the weapon and watched as Will tried to free himself from the net. I stood behind her and we waited as Will swung back and forth.

"Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!" Will yelled at her.

"I can't." She whispered and then yelled. "Get loose first!" Suddenly something grabbed my ankles and I slammed on the ground face first as something started jerking me backwards. I looked around to see the kraken had a hold on me and I yelped in terror.

"Ahhhh!" Kyra and Sam turned and gasped running up to grab my arms.

"Lizzie!" Sam cried as I slipped from his and Kyra's grasps. Lizzie shrieked as she spotted me being pulled towards the cabin door but there wasn't anything she could do. I scrambled at the wood trying to keep inside as it jerked me towards the gaping hole in the wall and shut my eyes expecting the worst.

Suddenly a yell was heard and opening my eyes I saw Pintel and Ragetti come to my rescue. They both cut me free and the creature screeched and pulled its now slightly shortened arm back into the sea as they helped me up.

"Thanks guys." I said sincerely and they nodded. As we went back out of the cabin we saw destruction everywhere and lots of dead crew members. Elizabeth wanted to come to be, but she was trying to grab the gun at the top of the steps. I raced over to help her and the ship lurched again and we ended up falling back down. I started crawling slowly up the steps and launched myself at the gun. As I reached for the gun someone stepped on it and I looked up.

"Dad!" I said breathlessly at the same time that Elizabeth said "Jack!" with happiness. Dad looked down at us and then picked the gun up and aimed it at the gun powdered net. Elizabeth and I clung to Dad to keep from falling as the ship jerked to and fro by the wiggling tentacles. He didn't seem to mind it thought as he held the gun up higher. Come on, Will, I pleaded in my head, get free!

Finally Will dropped and then Dad fired as the tentacles wrapped around the net. As if in slow motion we watched as the bullet headed towards the kegs and then it hit one. The kegs of gunpowder and rum exploded in a blaze of heat and I turned my face into Dad's calf as the heat flew everywhere. I turned back around to see the kraken screeched as the smoke cleared revealing its burned arms. And ever so slowly it dropped them back into the sea with a hiss of steam.

* * *

**I hope you guys are still out there reading this! I hope you are!**

**PWT**


	13. Chapter 13

(~Chapter 13: The Death of Jack Sparrow~)

Jack put a hand on his son's head, when Jason tightened his grip on Jack's leg. The boy was still tense though and only when the Kraken was fully submerged did he release his grip. Jack looked down as Jason looked up and they met gazes. Jack saw the terror and hurt in his eyes and sighed heavily. He held his hand out for the boy to take and Jason stared at it. When Jason turned away, Jack grimaced. Elizabeth took the offered hand, though she frowned at him disapprovingly. Jack tried to catch his son, but Jason was already headed towards the cheering crew as they came out from under what was left of the ship.

"Is it dead?" Marty asked as Jason appeared, leaning over the side of the ship. Gibbs sighed.

"No we just made it angry." Gibbs said and Sam gasped backing away from the edge. He and Kyra both moved back and Gibbs spotted Jack. The Captain had a look on his face that was desperate and slightly off and one look at Jason's face told him what he was going to ask.

"Captain, orders!" he yelled and Jack's head turned in his direction, strange look about him again.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." He said quietly and Gibbs blinked.

"Jack." Gibbs said and Jack stopped walking. "The _Pearl_."

"She's only a ship, mate." He replied and walked towards Jason who was now walking in what was left of the cabin.

"He's right." Elizabeth added after he had walked off and no one saw the look in her eyes. "We have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel said nervously looking at the distance between us and the island. Sam nodded and backed into Barbossa who only rolled his eyes in response as Sam grinned sheepishly at him. Kyra snickered at him, before patting his arm.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti gulped and Will nodded.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_." Will said and they all nodded at the inevitable. Barbossa was looking at the helm of the ship, a look unfamiliar on his face. Kyra placed a hand on him and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I know you loved the _Pearl_ too." He only nodded in response, but he did put an arm around her shoulders.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs stated startling everyone as he headed towards the longboat. Barbossa suddenly glared at the cabin when he noticed that Jack and Jason weren't with them.

Jack watched Jason as the boy ran a hand over his desk. Jason was trying to retain everything to memory and Jack sighed alerting the boy to his presence. Jack went over and stood behind him and Jason picked up a book from Jack's desk.

"You're going to miss her aren't ya lad?" Jack asked putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. The boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he set the book back down and nodded. This ship had been his home for the last year and a half. He loved it almost as much as Jack did.

"She's been my home." The boy said and Jack touched his face sadly. "The only real home I've ever had."

"I'm going to miss her too." He looked over his shoulder and then back down at Jason, something on the edge of desperation in his eyes. In truth it scared Jason just a bit.

"Please, son, forgive me." He begged taking the boy's shoulders. "I was…well I was, er-"

"Scared." Jason supplied and Jack smirked.

"I'm never scared."

"Dad…" Jason stated giving Jack a look and the older pirate sighed.

"Aye, I was-"

"Sparrow!" Barbossa snapped. "Stop ye whining and let's go!" Jack sneered at the door or where the door sued to be and took his son's face in his hands.

"Ye know that I'm sorry, don't you boy? Ya know I wouldn't have left if I had been thinking straight. I love you, son." Jack searched Jason's face. "Please forgive me, boy."

"I know, Dad, I-"

"SPARROW!" Barbossa roared. "MOVE IT!"

"Alright, ya bloody git!" Jack snarled and he pushed Jason a little towards the railing. "Go, on son. I need another moment." The boy nodded and gave the room one last look before going out into the main deck.

He shuffled over to Kyra and Sam and they all went down into the long boat below, which thankfully was the biggest one they had since so many were coming with them. Barbossa gave Jason a look out of the corner of his eye and Jason frowned at him once before turning to face the sea. Kyra cleared her throat at her father who feigned innocence and Sam only blinked in slight confusion at the exchange.

Gibbs came down next settled near Jason, who was at the opposite end of the boat from Barbossa, so he could keep an eye on the Captain still slightly afraid he might up and disappear like a ghost. Pintel and Ragetti shivered as they gazed down into the water and Ragetti was so nervous his paddle hit the boat making them all shriek. Barbossa was the first to recover and he shot the men a look.

"Imbeciles." He muttered and Kyra bit her lip to hide her laughter. Will, Elizabeth and Jack had yet to come from the ship and Jason looked up at the rungs debating whether to go to his father or not. He hadn't had a chance to answer Jack before and he really wanted to let Jack know that he wasn't angry anymore. He just wanted his father beside him. Will came down the ladder and sat there next to Sam and across from Gibbs and now they waited for Jack and Elizabeth. Cotton and Marty sat at the front with Pintel and Ragetti and all of them were speaking lowly to one another, except Cotton anyway.

* * *

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said as soon as Jason was out of earshot Jack looked over at her as she spoke.

"We're not free yet, love." Jack stated sadly as she came towards him. Jack watched her with slight satisfaction as she seemed to not be angry with him anymore.

"You came back." She murmured coming closer to him. "I always knew you were a good man." Jack and Elizabeth looked into each other's eyes and then slowly Elizabeth leaned toward him. He was caught by surprise as she pressed her lips against his, but quickly shook the surprise pressing back and they collided with a scorching kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Elizabeth backed him into the mast and Jack's back collided with the wood as his tongue danced along with hers. Suddenly Jack heard the distinctive click of irons and blinked as she pulled away from his lips, leaving them burning from her touch. She gave him an angry look as she clicked the other cuff around a piece of the mast and backed away from him.

"It's after you, not the ship." She stated as Jack smirked at her. "It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? For your son." She whispered to him on the verge of tears. She almost kissed him again but pulled back at the last moment. "I'm not sorry." She stated firmly.

"Pirate." He said with a wider smirk at her and she turned to leave. "Hey, love?" he called softly and she looked at him. "Watch my son." She bit her lip and nodded, holding back her tears again. "Make sure he stays out of trouble, eh?" Again she nodded and then she disappeared over the side of the ship, leaving Jack chained to the mast to await the beast.

* * *

I stared at the water, knees drawn up as I waited for Dad to come down the ladder. I wondered what was taking him so long, but knew also that he just wanted time with his ship. Will came back down from where he had gone up to grab something from the deck and he sat down again, but I didn't look at him.

"What the hell are they doin'?" Barbossa snapped and I looked over at him he was glaring at Will. Puzzled, I looked over at Will who had paled slightly making Kyra arch an eyebrow at him and Sam pat him with concern. Sam looked at me and shrugged and I shrugged back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Will quietly and Will grimaced.

"I'm fine." He said patting Sam back and then fell silent as Elizabeth finally came down and she cleared her throat as sat down next to Will.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked and I eyed Elizabeth as she shook her head and looked at me. She looked away from my eyes and I frowned.

"Is Dad coming?" I pressed and she bit her lip before looking up at me. I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She murmured and I sucked in a breath.

"What!" I cried as they all looked up at the ship in shock "No, he can't!" My chest was starting to heave and panicking, I looked at them all with wide eyes.

"Go!" Elizabeth said sharply to Marty and he hesitated looking at me to say something.

"Let go!" Barbossa snapped and Marty reluctantly let go of the rope that held us attached to the _Pearl_. "He chose to stay, let him stay then." I couldn't muster a frown at the man when he said that, I was too in shock. Ragetti and Pintel started rowing quietly after an angry look from Barbossa and alarmed I looked at Gibbs.

"You can't be serious!" I murmured, looking angry, sad, and confused. They all looked at me sadly, but Barbossa only frowned in annoyance. "We can't! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't." Will said firmly and I looked at him desperately. "He chose it."

"We can't go against him." Gibbs added and I blinked as I felt tears burn my eyes. Panicking, I suddenly launched forward from the boat. Gibbs, who was closest, tried to grab me but I dodged his hands, too distraught to care.

"No. Dad!" I cried and fell into the water. I hit the water and came up sputtering attempting to swim the small distance to the _Pearl_ and this time, Will clambered over gripping the back of my vest. I wasn't in my right mind at the moment and thrashed in the water still screaming at Dad.

"Dad! Dad, please! Please!" I cried out again and suddenly a thought came to my mind. _I didn't tell him I forgive him! Maybe that's why he won't come! I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean it! _ My mind shut down then and I curled into a ball in the water, letting Will and Gibbs pull me back. It was my fault. Dad wouldn't come to me now. I had betrayed him.

* * *

Together, Will and Gibbs hauled Jason back into the boat when he had suddenly fallen silent. That was worse than his screaming. He was staring at the ship blankly and Will exchanged looks with Gibbs as the boat was being rowed away again. The older man shook his head. The boy was pushing his emotions back and Gibbs feared of what it mean as to how Jason was going to handle Jack being gone.

After several minutes the boy suddenly moaned like someone had prodded him. They all looked over to see the Kraken's tentacles winding up the ship again and blanched in horror. Gibbs tried to get Jason to turn away, but he was staring, wide-eyed at the ship, determined to make his mind see what he was making his father do.

"Don't torture yourself, lad." Gibbs murmured, but Jason only watched the ship as it was starting to crack and brake. Everyone fell silent after that.

But Gibbs was certain that he heard Jason murmuring over and over under his breath. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

* * *

Jack heard his son screaming at him and Jack sighed. _I'm sorry son. _He then turned to the chain around his wrist and started tugging at it. There was still a chance maybe that he wouldn't die chained to the bloody mast.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" He muttered at each tug. He knew why Elizabeth had done it, but he was still determined to get out of the chains. Jack suddenly heard the ship creak and felt as the ship leaned over a little. The Kraken. Jack became more desperate to escape and looking down spotted a broken lantern and an idea came into his head. With his sword he strained and leaned to pick up the lantern and smashed it with a turn of his wrist into the mast and then held it up greasing his hand to get loose, letting the liquid wax fall onto his wrist. He then started turning his wrist back and forth until he finally freed his wrist. But when he did, he discovered with a sense of dread that the Kraken was right behind him.

He turned to face it and as he did, it gave out a loud roar. Blowing Jack almost back on his bottom, but he held his ground. As it roared it spit up a nasty, sticky mess on him in anger and triumph. Jack wiped it off with a disgusted look and a shiver that went down his spine. _I'm so glad the lad doesn't have to see this. _

"Not so bad." He stated and then he saw his missing hat."Oh!" he said with delight and he picked it up. Setting it upon his head he looked up, confidently at the Kraken's jaws. _Time to go._

"Hello, beastie." He said and he drew his sword calmly. Then the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow ran towards the Kraken to face his end in his usual big style. As the ship went down so did the greatest pirate that had ever lived. And the greatest father that a boy had ever known.

* * *

They all watched in silence as the ship was taken under the water by the Kraken, disappearing into the sea below. The only sound was a single choked sound that came from Jason as he watched his father and the beloved ship disappear forever under the frothing waves.

"Gone." The boy whispered and Gibbs pulled him closer. The boy lay limply at the very back of the boat next to Gibbs not able to register what had happened.

"We're going to see, Tia Dalma." Will stated and Barbossa nodded.

"Aye." He said and that was the end of it for no one argued with the captain. Jason only blinked as Gibbs asked him a question and the older man sighed. Already Jason was blaming himself.

Much later they arrived at the cannibal isle and headed up the gloomy river once again, this time a Sparrow short. As they floated in the dark, everyone saw to their amazement that the cannibals already knew that Jack was gone. They stood around them as they had the first time the group had visited Tia Dalma, but this time they carried candles, humming and they bowed slightly at Jason as they passed. The boy didn't respond. He seemed lifeless and Gibbs was the only one he let near him.

The cannibals were crying Kyra observed as they passed the ones in the water. She looked at Jason briefly and saw that he was sitting with a dead expression, not really caring to acknowledge any of them. Sam was trying to control his sniffed beside her and she fought the urge to turn, knowing she'd burst into tears if she looked.

Jason felt as if the whole world had turned upside down on him. Once again he was an orphan, except this time there was no father to be discovered. His chest hurt as he thought this and dug his fingernails into his palms trying to hold back the wave of emotions that threatened to boil over.

He hadn't even gotten to say he had forgiven his father. Or to even make things right between them again. Now it was too late. Tia Dalma met them at the dock and she held her hand out to Jason who took it rather reluctantly. She smiled at him with a saddened look, but she led him towards the shack.

"Come." She whispered over her shoulder to the others and they all followed.

They now sat around with a lifeless air about them, much like Jason who was staring at his once again, bloody knuckles and was sitting away from everyone else at the foot of the steps. Will tossed his father's knife over and over again into the table trying to keep from thinking of what he lost by not having the _Pearl_ or Jack anymore. Gibbs and the rest of the crew sat in and around the side door unsure of what to do. Kyra and Sam both comforted each other near the Tia Dalma's table and Barbossa and his monkey, that no one had seen leave the ship, sat in Tia's chair at the table eyeing his daughter and Samuel. Elizabeth sat on some crates nearby Jason and was trying to hold back tears. Will saw and turned to avoid her gaze.

"Against the cold and the sorrow." Tia said suddenly and Jason looked up almost reluctantly to see her holding a drink out to him. "It will 'elp young Jason." He took it slowly and she gave him a small smile that he didn't return.

"It is s a shame." She said as she came to Will next with a drink. "I know dat you were thinking with de _Pearl_ you can catch de devil and set free your fada's soul."

"Doesn't matter now." Will said solemnly. "The _Pearl_ is gone, along with its captain." He glanced at Jason but the boy didn't meet his eyes nor did he move. That seemed to make it worse and Will flinched.

"Aye." Gibbs said from the doorway and most looked at him. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Jason shifted on the steps. "To Jack Sparrow!" He held his cup out and everyone did the same.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti sobbed holding his cup steady.

"He was a gentlemen of fortune, he was." Pintel added patting his nephew.

"He was a great pirate." Sam chimed, wiping at his eyes and Gibbs smiled at him.

"Jack was one of kind." Kyra stated and then she elbowed Barbossa.

"…" Kyra rolled her eyes and turned back around at Barbossa's muttered sentence that no one could decipher and no one wanted to.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth added.

"And a good father." Jason croaked quietly from the stairs making those nearby him jump. Those words seemed to put Ragetti and Pintel over the edge as they both started crying loudly and Jason gritted his teeth to keep from doing the same.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back…"Will said looking at Jason and Elizabeth both.

"_**Is**_ there anything you can do?" Jason whispered at Tia Dalma and she smiled at him as she came over and cupped his chin.

"Would you do it?" she asked loudly and Will looked at her. "Hm? What would you… Hm?" She asked of Elizabeth and then looked around the room landing on Barbossa. "What would any of you be willing to do, hm?"

"Anything." Jason whispered a little life coming to his eyes again and she nodded at him.

"Would you sail to de ends of de earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious _Pearl_?"

"Aye." The boy said confidently and almost desperate he threw a look at everyone else.

"Aye!" Gibbs said and he smiled at Jason.

"Aye!" Pintel added.

"Aye!" Ragetti joined with a loud sniff

"Awk, Aye!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Definitely!" Sam hollered and Kyra beamed.

"Of course!"

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Aye." Said Will last with a small smile.

"What do we do?"

"All right." Tia said, "But if you go and brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Then she turned to Barbossa. "What do ya say, Captain Barbossa?"

"Aye, ya be needing a captain." The man replied.

"And you're that captain?" Will asked skeptically and Barbossa grinned at him.

"Mister Turner, I'm the only one who can take ye. Can ya sail under me?" Everyone looked at Jason, wanting his final decision much to Barbossa's annoyance. The boy gave a nod without hesitation and Barbossa almost felt bad he had misjudged the boy…almost.

"If he's the only one who can take me to my…If he's the only one who knows the way then, yes I'll trust him." Barbossa's monkey screeched and jumped up onto the table near Kyra as they spoke and she held it like a baby.

"Are you sure, lad?" Gibbs asked and Jason gave another nod.

"I may not like it, but I'm sure." Gibbs was the first one to step forward after that and Barbossa greeted him as if he had been gone for a long time.

"Then you have me, Captain." Gibbs stated firmly and Barbossa inclined his head.

"Thank you, master Gibbs." Pintel and Ragetti were next.

"Aye! Us too!" Barbossa nodded and soon everyone except Will, Elizabeth and Jason had agreed to join Barbossa. Sam and Kyra were waiting already over at the door.

"Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said stiffly and he grinned at her.

"Miss Swann, what a delight it will be to have ya aboard." She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Welcome aboard, Mister Turner." He said and Will grimaced. Finally it was just Jason.

"Mister Sparrow, do we have an accord?" he asked and Jason sucked in a breath before looking at him evenly.

"Captain Barbossa, I just want to make one thing perfectly clear." He said and Barbossa arched an amused eyebrow.

"And pray tell what's that lad?"

"I'll sail under your command, but as soon as we find my father our accord is over." Barbossa nodded with a wide grin having expected as much.

"Agreed." He shook his hand then to make it official and then Jason moved past him to stand by Gibbs. Elizabeth bit her lip when she looked at him and then she turned and walked behind Barbossa. Jason didn't notice her reaction.

"Son of Jack." He looked to his left only to see Tia Dalma very close to him and Will both.

"You're coming?" He asked and she smiled a secret smile at him, one that was full of something odd.

"Yes." It was the only answer she gave as she went out behind Barbossa. And with one last look about the strange hut, Jason followed her out the door to start a long journey to bring his father back from the dead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! One last chapter and then I can start At World's End! Warning for next chap and future At World's End chaps, Jason will be depressed beyond all reasoning. Just a little warning! **


	14. Chapter 14

(~Chapter 14: End's Beginning~)

_I went to visit Dad a few days later. It was midnight and I slunk down into the brig as carefully as I could. I knew that no one would notice if I was down there or not. Dad was slumped against the wall and he didn't look up when I approached the bars._

"_What are you doing down here?" he asked quietly and then he looked up at me. I was startled by the intensity of his glare. "Come to throw me a few more insults? Perhaps, tell me how stupid I am?"_

"_No." I said and tried to reach out to him. "Dad I-"_

"_Oh, am I still father eh?" He snarled snatching his hands back from the bar and I flinched. _

"_Dad, please listen I didn't-I mean I had to-"_

"_Don't give me that! You picked what you wanted. Go on now! You didn't even care that I wanted the chest!"_

"_No! Dad, listen to me! Dad, I-"_

"_You are not my son!" He shouted at me and I grew quiet. I could tell by the way he was acting that he wasn't playing around. "You are not me son and I don't want to look at you anymore. You left me to die."_

"_Dad, please…" I slumped by the bars and tried to reach out to him. He turned his back to me back tightening angrily. "Dad, I had too. Don't you see? That chest will kill you!"_

"_Why don't you go let someone else down, eh?" He snapped and with angry tears I got up from the ground._

"_But Dad-"_

"_I don't want ya. I should've kept me word on the beach that day and not care if you knew. So much for being proud of your old man, I can't even be proud of __**you**__. I should have let you go. You obviously don't care. You didn't even save me from the Kraken." _

"_Dad, I tried! Honest! Please, don't be mad!" I pleaded with him. "I tried, but I-"_

"_Get out. I'm done. You didn't try hard enough. You failed me again. I hate you."_

"_Please-"_

"_Get out of my sight!" Dad snarled. "I don't wish to talk to you any longer."_

"NO!"

Jason woke up with a start, both tears and sweat mixed together on his face. Another dream, though this one was more vivid than before. The same disappointed look had been on Jack's face in every dream and Jason covered his eyes with a groan as he spotted the same eyes looking back at him from the mirror on the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry." Jason tossed the covers back and stood shakily knowing he wasn't about to get anymore sleep. As he moved towards the small window, he heard something chatter behind him and sighed heavily with annoyance and slight tiredness.

"Dammit…"

* * *

Two weeks after leaving Tia Dalma's the group found themselves on their way to Singapore. Once they had acquired the ship to travel on, Barbossa took no time in making everything his. And those closest to him got the best benefits. Jason hadn't said much since then and barely ate anymore. Gibbs worried about him often and even more so when the boy had asked Barbossa if he could have the small room down below. Barbossa had simply shrugged seeing as that it wasn't going to be of any use and Jason moved in. There was another room too, but Tia Dalma owned that one and she too hardly came out, and Gibbs was secretly glad that the Voodoo Priestess kept to herself.

Jason was barely seen out of the small room, though he did do his share of sea work. More than his share of the work, if Gibbs had anything to go by. Jack wouldn't be happy to learn that Jason was running around doing everything even without Barbossa saying a word to him, but Gibbs knew better than to even mention Jack's name. Hell, the boy flinched at his own name!

Gibbs knocked on the door again and frowned when again he was met with silence. He had come down to check on Jason, since the boy had yet to make an appearance that morning. "Lad?" The door was shut and so he tried the handle. It was locked. Worried more now, Gibbs knocked louder.

"Jason?" He started hitting against the door more fiercely. "Lad!" Will came down the steps at Gibbs' cry and frowned at the shut door.

"He won't come out?" Will asked sharply and Gibbs looked panicked.

"The door's shut! And there's not a noise to be heard!" Will frowned deeper and came down to stand next to Gibbs. A click of a pistol had them freezing and they glanced at the door in horror.

"Jason, don't!" Will shouted and then there was the sound of a gunshot.

"Dear Lord!" Gibbs cried and he had to steady himself against the wall. "He's gone and done it." Will eyed the door and was about to be the one to open it when, a squeaking was heard and the door opened revealing a tired looking boy with dark circles under his eyes and a smoking pistol which was blown out slowly. To answer the unasked question he pointed inside and they looked at the small bundle of fur on the floor. It suddenly sprang up and ran out of the room screeching all the while.

"Monkey." The boy croaked and Gibbs leaned against the wall holding his chest.

"Oh, lad, you scared me. Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't feel like it." The boy murmured and Gibb tried to reach out to him, but the boy dodged and went backwards. Will frowned.

"Jason, you can't stay in there forever. This isn't helping us get to your father." Jason flinched. "It wasn't your fault. Don't you know that?" Jason remained impassive and the former blacksmith had no choice but to drop the subject. Gibbs piped up then and moved closer to the boy.

"Aren't ya hungry lad?" Jason shook his head. Gibbs frowned. "You ain't sleepin' or eatin', lad."

"Its fine, Gibbs." The boy rasped and Gibbs suddenly smelt a familiar smell and so did Will. Rum.

"Where is it, Jason? Where's the bottle?" When Jason didn't answer, Will made his way to the door of the small room and Jason darted in before him to block his entrance. "Give me the bottle."

"It's gone. Empty. There's no more." Jason said in a monotone. Will sighed and then frowned as he spotted something on the floor.

"Empty? Then what's that?" He pushed past Jason and knelt near the end of the bed. Jason darted forward and snatched the rum bottle from under Will's hand cradling it to his chest. Will frowned.

"You haven't opened it." Will guessed and the boy shook his head. "Give it here, before you do." Jason ignored the hand.

"There is the empty one." He nodded towards it at the side of the bed. Will picked up the empty bottle and then stood still holding out a hand.

"Jason."

"No! You can't have it! It's….It's the last one!" Will made the connection and lowered his hand. "I'm not going to drink it." Jason murmured. "I just drank the other, because I was having trouble sleeping. Only a sip…it-it helps." Will nodded grimly.

"Okay, Jason, okay." The boy took the bottle and set it on a small table beside the bed. Gibbs had heard the conversation and sighed heavily.

"Take the day off and sleep." Will murmured to the boy and he left closing the door behind him.

"What do we do?" Gibbs asked distraught and Will shook his head.

"Just leave him be. He's still hurting. That's all we can do. Give him time."

Jason curled onto his side again once Will was gone and he opened the palm of his hand which he had balled into a fist. Sitting in the palm of his hand was a sliver ring. But not just any ring. It was the Sparrow-Teague ring. Jason was supposed to have gotten it at the age of sixteen, but…here it was along with a letter his father had written months earlier. He moved a thumb over the small skull with its glittering ruby eyes and Jason closed his fingers over it. No one shall ever see it, but him. He wouldn't wear it until he was ready too. Jason turned a bit and looked at the letter propped against the unlit candle and sighed heavily.

"I wish that I knew what I had done wrong." He whispered and shut his eyes.

* * *

Ian Mercer was not one to question the will of his Lord, but as of late Beckett had been acting particular. Ever since he learned that Jack's son was around the lord had been trying his hardest to get a hold of the boy. Mercer wasn't one to pry either, but Beckett's behavior was becoming unbearable. At the moment, the lord was leaning over his desk not moving an inch. Concerned and slightly put off by this behavior the Admiral came closer.

"My lord?" Beckett didn't move at first so Mercer cleared his throat. "Is something troubling you, sir?"

"Indeed." Beckett straightened and he turned to face Mercer. "How is it that he got away with only a scar? How could he be alive and in Sparrow's possession? He was to be gone."

"Why does this bother you, sir? If I may be so bold to ask?"

"You may. You see, many years ago, twelve years ago to be exact, I found what I had been searching for."

"What was that?"

"Someone close to Jack, more than acquaintances…or so I thought. I found…a mother and her month or two old baby. A Spanish lady, a beautiful girl, she was holding what I was sure was a miniature Jack. And I was correct."

"You killed her, sir?"

"No. She got away, and I didn't learn her name. I had her watched however and she tried to evade my grasp."

"_Get away from my baby." The Spanish woman hissed, clutching the cutlass in one hand and the other was occupied by a sleeping babe. Though, one handed, she still had the upper hand in the situation. _

"_Tell me where Jack Sparrow is and I shall not harm you."_

"_Jack? Why are you looking for him? He won't be around here." The woman snapped. "He is a coward and I refuse to help him in any way."_

"_He doesn't know of the baby?"_

"_No. Now leave."_

"_Let me have the child, since you refuse to cooperate." The woman's eyes widened as two men came up on either side of her and clutched her arms. She lost grip of the cutlass, but that didn't stop her. Kicking up with a foot, she smacked one guard and elbowed the other and slipped around them. Clutching her baby, she fled into the dark. _

"I followed her to Port Royal and there I witnessed her give the child to a couple willingly." Beckett paused to sip some tea that had been poured during his narration and then he continued.

_Waiting until dark, Beckett had the house ransacked. There in the rumble of fire and broken objects he found the baby. He looked at him as he wailed and there was no doubt that the boy was Jack's. Smirking, the man lifted a dagger prepared to kill the babe when a crash came from behind him. He turned a bit, his blade cutting down the side of the baby's face. It screamed and cried, so he left it to die from the wound and the fire that was slowly eating away at the house. _

_Beckett stood on the docks and smirked at the burning house, before turning to his men. None of them had seen the Spanish woman leave, but they were sure she was gone. _

"_No, matter. The deed is done." He said to them with a satisfied grin. "No more Sparrows."_

"Or so I had though." Beckett murmured and Mercer arched an eyebrow.

"Why is this important?"

"The baby is Jason Sparrow. I want that boy. I want to finish what I started so long ago. Jack will submit to me again, Ian. And when he does, it will be because I control his son."

"But he's not going to come willingly, sir." Ian informed, though he liked the idea of tracking the boy down. "We might have to make him behave."

"Of course." Beckett stated slyly and he moved towards the fire. "You and I both know there is one thing that will make sure that he belongs to us." Beckett lifted a poker from the fire. "And it involves a bit of a marking."

"Of course, sir." Ian agreed. "The sooner the better."

Not soon after that the news of the death of Sparrow was heard. Beckett was slightly put out for note getting to have his revenge, but a new idea came to him. Perhaps, the boy would still be use to him yet. He just needed to be caught and made to be obedient. And that was Beckett's specialty. Beckett looked out his window at the dying sun and smirked.

"Jason Sparrow, I will find you. And then the fun begins."

* * *

**This short and I am sorry! But this is the end of DMC. Kinda depressing and yes, it's just about Jason and Beckett. I don't know when I'll have the next movie out, but it'll be a while I'm sure! meanwhile keep reviewing love you guys!**


End file.
